


Phone calls and pet names

by likepeterpan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mates, Pet Names, Protective Derek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likepeterpan/pseuds/likepeterpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tem muitas coisas em sua mente: Darach, sacrifícios humanos, uma pack só de alfas... Mas mesmo com tudo isso, o que mais lhe ocupa os pensamentos é Stiles, um garoto humano, falador e que conseguiu lhe conquistar sem que Derek percebesse. Derek tem um mate e precisa aprender a lidar com isso em meio ao caos. </p><p>Os acontecimentos da terceira temporada recontados a partir da luta de Derek e Ennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alerta: Essa história contém spoilers da primeira parte da terceira temporada de Teen Wolf. É possível entendê-la sem ter visto a temporada, mas os spoilers serão por sua conta e risco.
> 
> A série Teen Wolf e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. 
> 
> Essa fanfic é minha ideia do que poderia ter acontecido na terceira temporada, depois da luta de Derek com Ennis. A ideia de Derek procurar Jennifer para pedir ajuda era algo que eu, aparentemente, não conseguia aceitar. Eeentão, escrevi essa fanfic, tentando me aproximar do que realmente acontece na série, mas levando as coisas para o caminho que eu gostaria que elas tivessem tomado, fazendo com que Derek procure a ajuda de alguém que realmente possa ajudá-lo e que sua relação com Stiles seja... Diferente. 
> 
> Notas importantes:  
> Erica está viva nessa fanfic.  
> Derek e Stiles são... Amigos. Não do tipo “melhores amigos para sempre”, mas eles gostam um do outro e não brigam o tempo todo (já é um começo, certo?).  
> Eu decidi deixar as palavras “mate” e “pack” em inglês, porque acho que seus equivalentes em português acabam não transmitindo exatamente a mensagem que queria, no sentido de lobisomens. 
> 
> É isso... Espero que gostem!

Quando Derek acordou, ele percebeu duas coisas: primeiro, ele não estava morto. E... É, essa deveria ser óbvia, já que ele havia acabado de acordar, mas ontem, quando Ennis caiu de sabe-se lá Deus quantos andares de escada e levou Derek junto com ele, Derek estava certo de que iria morrer. Ok, ele tinha um pouquinho de esperança de que não iria, mas não estava muito confiante nisso.

A segunda coisa que Derek notou é que seu corpo todo doía. Muito. E, ok, ok, isso não deveria ser tão inesperado também, considerando sua experiência de quase morte, mas ele só havia sentido uma dor tão forte uma vez na vida, e foi quando ele tinha sido envenenado com _Wolfsbane_ e também tinha quase certeza de que iria morrer. Mas, naquela vez, ele não estava sozinho. Ele teve a ajuda de Scott para encontrar outra bala cheia de _Wolfsbane_... E ele tinha Stiles para cuidar dele. _Stiles_ , que nem mesmo gostava dele naquela época, tinha o ajudado e iria realmente cortar seu braço, mesmo que ele provavelmente fosse ter pesadelos por anos depois daquilo. Ele não deixaria Derek morrer.

E agora... Agora que as coisas estavam tão diferentes, que Stiles e Derek eram... Amigos (ou pelo menos Derek gostava de pensar neles como tal), ele tinha certeza de que Stiles faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo. Assim como Derek faria toda e qualquer coisa para salvar a vida de Stiles, se ele precisasse (e vamos ser honestos, ele provavelmente precisaria, considerando a frequência com que Stiles entrava em encrencas).

Mas agora Stiles não estava aqui. Bem, nem Stiles, nem Scott, nem Isaac... Qualquer um de sua _pack_ , na verdade. E por quê? Porque todos pensaram que ele estava morto. E, bem, Derek não poderia culpá-los, considerando o estado em que eles o haviam visto pela última vez, mas parte dele desejava que eles tivessem ficado para levar o corpo dele com eles. É claro, ele sabia que esse era um pensamento egoísta e não culpava sua _pack_ ; eles já estavam perdendo a luta e ficar lá quando você tem uma oportunidade perfeita para escapar seria simplesmente estúpido.

Derek suspirou e começou a se preparar para levantar. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou aonde iria, mas não poderia ficar ali, esperando que a _pack_ de alfas retornasse. Lentamente ele se levantou, sua mão voando para o lado esquerdo de seu corpo por puro instinto, tentando proteger a ferida e fazer com que o sangue parasse de escorrer.

Ele olhou para a ferida e viu pela primeira vez o quão ruim ela realmente estava. Derek tinha três cortes profundos no lado do corpo e o sangue ainda estava fresco, como se ele tivesse se cortado há minutos atrás e não _horas_. Derek sabia que feridas feitas por alfas eram muito mais difíceis de serem curadas, mas não esperava que ela ainda estivesse tão ruim depois de tantas horas. Bem, talvez ela só estivesse tão ruim devido à queda. Afinal, os cortes não eram as únicas coisas que seu corpo tinha que curar, considerando que ele provavelmente teve muitas costelas quebradas depois de cair.

Derek começou a entrar em pânico, pensando que talvez as feridas simplesmente _não fossem_ curar, mas não. _Não_. Não era hora de entrar em pânico. Não que realmente _existisse_ uma hora para entrar em pânico, mas... Enfim. Ele não poderia entrar em pânico. Ele tinha que se concentrar em encontrar ajuda, se curar e... Ligar para Stiles. Ok, bem, não _Stiles_ , especificamente, mas alguém de sua _pack_. Sua _pack_ precisava saber que ele estava vivo, certo? E, pensando nisso...

Derek colocou sua mão no bolso de trás de sua calça, procurando seu celular e, quando o encontrou, não pode evitar um rosnado baixinho. A tela estava completamente rachada, tanto que era impossível ver qualquer coisa através dela. Aparentemente, quando a garota da loja disse que a tela era feita de “Gorilla Glass”, ela quis dizer que ela tinha a força de um gorila e... Bem, parece que lobisomens são mais fortes, então. Ele até tentou ligar o aparelho, mas não funcionou... Obviamente.

Suspirando novamente, Derek começou a andar em direção a saída, enquanto pensava em suas opções. Se fosse qualquer outro dia, ele iria até um dos membros de sua _pack_ em busca de ajuda, mas ele sabia que nenhuma deles estaria na cidade hoje. A escola deles tinha planejado ir a algum tipo de reunião em outro estado e os estudantes provavelmente já estavam longe. E, além deles, Derek não tinha muitas opções.

Peter provavelmente estaria apto a ajudar, mas, primeiro, Derek _realmente_ não queria pedir ajuda a ele e, segundo, havia uma grande chance de que ele nem encontraria Peter, considerando que o homem gostava de desaparecer do apartamento sem explicações.

Derek também tinha Cora, mas ela provavelmente não poderia fazer muito pelo irmão (ele nem sabia o que ela tinha feito durante todos os anos em que ela esteve longe, mas algo lhe dizia que ela não tinha feito parte de uma _pack_ e não tinha tido que ajudar alguém a lidar com uma ferida causada por um alfa). Ir atrás dela só faria com que ela ficasse preocupada.

E também havia... Deaton. Deaton! Por que ele não pensou nele primeiro? Deaton costumava ser o emissário da _Hale Pack_. Seus pais haviam confiado nele, então Derek deveria confiar também. Ele iria ajudar. Ele saberia _como_ ajudar. Decidindo que ele era definitivamente sua melhor opção no momento, Derek começou a andar em direção à clínica veterinária.

Quando Derek chegou lá (muito mais tarde do que ele chegaria se, você sabe, ele não estivesse _sangrando_ e tal) sentiu no mesmo momento que havia algo errado. Ele não viu nenhum carro estacionado fora da clínica, mas sabia que Deaton não estava sozinho. Ele chegou mais perto, tão perto quanto poderia sem revelar que estava ali, e teve que farejar o ar apenas algumas vezes para perceber. Ennis estava lá também. É claro, Derek havia pensado na possibilidade de Ennis não estar morto (o corpo dele não estava lá quando ele acordou, afinal de contas), mas o que ele não havia pensado era que Deucalion e sua _pack_ sabiam o que Deaton era e que eles tirariam vantagem disso. Ele não sabia o que eles tinham feito para convencê-lo a ajudá-los, mas eles provavelmente tinham um ótimo argumento.

Ficar ali não era mais uma opção. Derek queria saber de certeza o que fez Deaton ajudá-los, mas agora não era a hora de descobrir. Ele precisava pensar em outras pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo. O problema é que Derek não era exatamente _social_ (obviamente), então ele não tinha muitas pessoas com quem poderia contar.

Ele... Bem, ele _conhecia_ o xerife, mas eles nunca haviam se encontrado em... Boas circunstâncias. Também nunca haviam realmente conversado (a menos que você conte aquela vez que o xerife o havia interrogado sobre o assassinato de sua irmã, é claro). Além disso, o xerife nada sabia sobre lobisomens e provavelmente acabaria tentando levar Derek para o hospital (isso se ele não tentasse prendê-lo novamente primeiro – quem sabe? Um homem que já foi acusado de assassinato aparece na sua porta com feridas profundas e sangrando e... É, definitivamente não é uma boa cena).

Ok, então isso deixava ele com... Melissa! Ela não só sabia sobre lobisomens, mas era uma enfermeira também. Isso... Deveria ter sido uma opção bem óbvia. Por que ele não havia pensando nisso antes? Talvez sua dor estivesse o incomodando mais do que ele havia imaginado e agora estava afetando a capacidade do seu cérebro ou alguma coisa assim (ou ele estava apenas sendo idiota, mas ele não queria pensar nisso desse jeito).

Dando a volta, Derek começou a percorrer o caminho até o hospital. Ainda era cedo, então ele não acreditava que Melissa já fosse estar em casa, considerando que ela geralmente trabalhava no turno da noite. A caminhada até o hospital foi longa e não estava fazendo nada para melhorar seus machucados; estava apenas deixando pior. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria se curar sozinho agora, não quando estava tão fraco e tinha cortes tão profundos. Por um momento, ele desejou que alguém de sua _pack_ estivesse lá para tirar um pouco de sua dor, mas... Não. Ele não poderia pensar assim. Ele era o Alfa, se alguém era capaz de suportar a dor, era ele. Ou, bem... Deveria ser. Ele não acreditava muito nisso no momento.

Para ser completamente honesto, havia apenas uma pessoa que ele realmente desejava que estivesse ali agora, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com sua dor. Bem, não com sua dor física, pelo menos. _Ok, pare. Pare neste momento, Derek Hale. Você está sendo egoísta e fraco. Ele provavelmente tem coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que cuidar de você. Além disso, ele não é um médico ou enfermeiro, como Melissa. Se você tivesse contado a ele e o “reivindicado” como seu_ mate _, aí então ele seria capaz de ajudar. Oh, espere. Não, não, não. Pare de pensar sobre isso. Agora. Foco em encontrar a Melissa. Esqueça Stiles um pouco._

Derek chegou ao hospital e tentou farejar se Melissa estava lá. Ele não estava tão acostumado com o cheiro dela ainda, mas tinha quase certeza de que ela estava lá, provavelmente no segundo andar. Caminhou então até o estacionamento e se concentrou em encontrar o carro que sabia ser dela (ele havia visto Scott o dirigindo algumas vezes, então ao menos estava certo de qual deles era). Depois de encontrá-lo, se apoiou nele, suas costas viradas para o hospital, tentando ser o mais discreto possível (embora estivesse fazendo um péssimo trabalho quanto a isso).

Vinte minutos depois, Derek escutou Melissa caminhando até onde ele estava, então logo se virou e a olhou. Ela já havia o visto e tinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

\- Derek? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Melissa levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e perguntou:

\- E como eu posso te ajudar?

Derek não disse nada; não precisava. Só tirou sua mão de cima dos cortes, ouvindo Melissa arfar.

\- O que aconteceu com você?!

\- É uma longa história. Se você me ajudar, prometo que irei lhe contar tudo. Mas agora, acho que eu realmente preciso deitar um pouco.

Melissa ainda tinha aquela expressão estranha em seu rosto – aquela que os pais geralmente usam quando realmente querem perguntar alguma coisa para seus filhos, mas sabem que não deveriam. No final, ela optou por não dizer nada; apenas concordou com a cabeça e destrancou o carro para que Derek entrasse.

O trajeto até a casa dos McCall foi curto e silencioso. Melissa continuava a olhar para ele de canto de olho e Derek realmente queria lhe dizer que, mesmo que ele fosse humano, aquele olhar não seria sutil de maneira alguma. Ele decidiu não falar nada. Sabia que ela só estava preocupada com ele e, se tentasse falar alguma coisa (qualquer coisa, na verdade) acabaria soando rude e a deixando chateada. Ele não queria a chatear – não iria querer, mesmo se não precisasse de ajuda.

Quando eles chegaram, Melissa o ajudou a sair do carro e a entrar na casa – e Derek realmente queria dizer que “hey, eu posso andar, eu estou bem”, mas, infelizmente, ele sentia que estava a ponto de ter um colapso a qualquer momento agora, então recusar a ajuda dela para subir as escadas definitivamente não era uma coisa muito inteligente a se fazer.

Melissa o levou para o quarto de Scott (ou o que ele deduzia ser o quarto de Scott – ele nunca havia estado lá antes) e o ajudou a deitar na cama. Ela tirou seus sapatos e o ajudou a se livrar de sua camiseta (que agora parecia muito mais com um pedaço de trapo do que uma camiseta, mas enfim).

A enfermeira olhou mais de perto os machucados e arfou, do mesmo jeito que havia feito no hospital, mas agora parecendo ainda mais assustada.

\- O que está acontecendo? Você não deveria estar se curando?

Derek apenas concordou com a cabeça e tentou responder da melhor maneira que pôde, lutando para ignorar a dor por um pouco mais de tempo.

\- Deveria. Mas esses... – O lobisomem respirou fundo. _Ignore a dor_. – Esses cortes foram feitos por outro alfa e eu já estava muito machucado quando ele fez isso. Acho que é por isso que não estão curando como deveriam.  

Melissa acenou com a cabeça, como se soubesse exatamente do que ele estava falando (ela era uma mulher muito inteligente, mas Derek duvidava que ela já tivesse tido que lidar com uma situação dessas antes, mesmo que o filho dela fosse, de fato, um lobisomem).

\- Ok. Ok... Eu não... Eu não sei exatamente o que fazer. O que você quer que eu faça?

Derek sabia que ela estava fazendo o que podia para não soar desesperada, mas ele conseguia sentir sua preocupação.

\- Eu não... Eu realmente não sei. O que você faria se eu fosse só um humano?

\- Eu iria limpar as feridas primeiro e depois dar pontos. – A resposta dela foi rápida, como se já tivesse tido que fazer isso ou pensar sobre isso centenas de vezes antes (e provavelmente teve).

\- Ok. Então faça isso.

Os olhos dela arregalaram e ela só o olhou por alguns momentos.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela respirou fundo.

\- Ok. Eu farei. Eu só tenho que pegar algumas coisas. Fique aqui. – A enfermeira disse e então rolou os olhos, provavelmente pensando que pedir a Derek que não se levantasse era uma coisa muito idiota de se fazer, considerando que ele provavelmente não conseguiria se levantar, mesmo se quisesse.

Derek ficou quieto, é claro, e usou o tempo que ela estava fora para olhar o quarto de Scott. Não era muito diferente do que ele imaginava que um quarto de adolescente seria. Um monte de pôsteres nas paredes, algumas roupas jogadas em uma cadeira, fotos dos amigos dele... Derek parou nisso. Scott tinha um monte de fotos penduradas em uma das paredes e havia ao menos uma de cada pessoa da _pack_ (bem, a não ser de Derek, mas ele _nunca_ tirava fotos, mesmo) – havia uma dele e de Isaac, uma de Erica e Boyd, uma foto de Lydia e Allison juntas, _muitas_ fotos da Allison e... É claro. Muitas fotos com Stiles também.

Derek resistiu o impulso de levantar e olhar mais de perto. Todas essas fotos, penduradas ali, apenas o fizeram se sentir mais perto e mais longe ao mesmo tempo. Derek queria Stiles, _precisava_ de Stiles, de mais formas do que jamais admitiria. Ele queria falar com o mais novo e dizer que estava bem (e ele _sabia_ que era egoísta e egocêntrico, mas realmente queria que Stiles estivesse ao menos um pouco preocupado com ele – Derek sabia que estaria em pânico se fosse Stiles nesta situação). O lobisomem precisava ouvir a voz de seu _mate_ , saber que _Stiles_ estava bem (e não fazia sentido, essa preocupação – Stiles não estava na luta, deveria estar totalmente bem... Mas como poderia ter certeza? Precisava falar com ele). Ele só... Só queria que Stiles estivesse ali.

\- Ok, eu acho que tenho tudo o que preciso. – Melissa disse, entrando no quarto carregando uma caixa do que Derek imaginava ser o kit de primeiros socorros dos McCall (apesar de ser muito maior do que qualquer outro kit que já tivesse visto).

Ela sentou na cama e começou a tirar coisas da caixa. Primeiro, uma garrafa cheia de que algum líquido que (ele imaginou) era para limpar as feridas. Depois, um pouco de algodão, uma agulha de costura, linha, ataduras e algumas outras coisas que Derek não tinha nem ideia do que eram ou para que serviam.

\- Ok. Você está pronto? Isso pode doer um pouco.

E Derek queria rir, porque a dor provavelmente seria nada comparada ao que ele estava sentindo no momento, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Melissa começou a limpar sua pele e, é, ardia um pouco, mas ele poderia aguentar. Então ela começou a costurar as feridas e... Ok. Doía. Mas, você sabe, não era como se a agulha tivesse _Wolfsbane_ ou algo assim, então ele poderia lidar com a dor.

O lobisomem não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado, mas não pôde conter o suspiro de alívio quando Melissa disse:

\- Pronto. Eu acho que vai funcionar.

Derek sorriu (ou ao menos tentou – ele estava com dor, não o culpe se o que era para ser um sorriso pareceu mais com uma carranca) e disse:

\- Obrigado, Melissa. Eu acho que está funcionando. Já não sinto mais tanta dor. – E não era realmente verdade, ele ainda sentia muita dor, mas não sabia como explicar a ela que sabia que estava melhorando sem ter que dizer que podia literalmente _sentir_ sua pele “grudando” novamente.

\- Isso é bom. – Ela disse, sorrindo um pouco. – Acho que você deveria descansar um pouco agora.

 - Ok. Obrigado de novo... Você realmente não precisava me ajudar, mas me ajudou de qualquer forma, então... É, obrigado. – Derek não era bom com palavras (todo mundo que havia passado cinco minutos com ele sabia disso), então não sabia como mostrar a ela o quão grato realmente estava. Decidiu que tentaria pensar em um jeito de agradecê-la devidamente depois... Quando não estivesse com tanta dor e estivesse conseguindo pensar normalmente.

Ela apenas sorriu e disse:

\- De nada, querido.

E _isso_... Isso foi o que realmente o surpreendeu. Ela o chamou de _querido_... Do mesmo jeito que sua mãe costumava o chamar. Um apelido carinhoso. Quanto tempo fazia desde que alguém o havia chamado por um apelido carinhoso? E, é, talvez as pessoas esperassem que ele odiasse esse tipo de coisa e pensasse que é estúpido mas, secretamente, Derek _amava_ isso. Amava como você poderia mostrar tanto amor, gratidão e outros sentimentos usando um apelido especial. De repente Derek se pegou desejando profundamente que tivesse alguém para chamar por um apelido carinhoso; e alguém que iria dar a ele um apelido também.

\- Stiles. – Ele disse, porque seu filtro do que sairia do seu cérebro e iria para a sua boca não estava funcionando, aparentemente.

Melissa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Stiles?

Derek corou. Oh Deus, ele realmente _corou_.

\- Eu... – Por que de repente suas bochechas pareciam tão quentes? – Eu queria ligar para ele. – Disse, ao invés de continuar seu pensamento de “apelidos carinhosos”. Bem, não era exatamente mentira, pelo menos. Derek _realmente_ queria ligar para ele. – Você poderia, por favor, me fazer só mais um favor e me emprestar seu telefone?

Melissa sorriu e Derek, tendo sentidos de lobisomem ou não, não conseguiria interpretar o que aquele sorriso queria dizer. Mas ele esperava que fosse algo bom.

\- Claro. Só um segundo, eu vou buscá-lo.

E então ela estava fora do quarto e Derek estava pensando se a hipótese de se enterrar embaixo dos cobertores da cama de Scott iria ajudá-lo de alguma forma a fazer com que a vergonha fosse embora. Ele acreditava que não. Além disso, o cheiro de Scott já estava forte o suficiente; ele não precisava ficar coberto por seus cobertores também.

\- Aqui. – Melissa disse, entrando no quarto e oferecendo seu celular. – Você pode procurar o nome dele aí, eu tenho o número na minha lista de contatos.

Derek sorriu para mostrar seu agradecimento e começou a olhar a lista de contatos de Melissa, porque ele realmente não precisava que ela soubesse que ele sabia o número de Stiles de cor. O lobisomem já estava se sentido como uma garota jovem de colégio com uma quedinha por alguém e o olhar que Melissa provavelmente lançaria a ele não o ajudaria em nada.

Encontrando o número, discou e esperou que Stiles atendesse. Escutou tocar três vezes antes de ouvir a voz de Stiles.

\- Melissa? Está tudo bem?

E Derek nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas o alívio que sentiu quando ouviu a voz de seu _mate_ pelo telefone foi algo sem preço. Seu _mate_ estava bem. Stiles estava bem.

\- Stiles? Hey, é o Derek. – Ele tentou soar casual, realmente tentou, mas não funcionou. De repente ouviu vários barulhos do outro lado da linha, como um monte de pessoas se movimentando.

\- Derek? Oh meu Deus, _o quê_? Você está vivo? Eu sabia que você estava vivo! Você está bem? – E ele não precisava ver Stiles para saber que o garoto tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto (um dos favoritos de Derek, provavelmente).

Derek deu um riso abafado e respondeu:

\- Sim, Stiles, eu estou vivo e bem. Ainda estou um pouco machucado, mas Melissa me ajudou, então vou ficar bem.

\- Melissa? O quê? Oh, espere, é por isso que você está me ligando do celular dela.

\- Sim, é por isso. Eu fui ao hospital depois que acordei, ela estava lá e, felizmente, concordou em me ajudar.

\- Isso é incrível. Ótimo! Melissa é incrível, na verdade.

Derek sorriu.

\- É, ela é... – Então, de repente, lembrou de uma coisa a qual não havia realmente prestado atenção antes – Espera.... Você disse que sabia que eu estava vivo. Como você sabia disso?

A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos.

\- Eu... Eu não sei, na verdade. Eu só... Eu não sentia isso, sabe? Não sentia como se você estivesse morto.

\- Não tenho certeza se eu entendi... – Mas na realidade ele entendeu. Stiles era seu _mate_. Se qualquer coisa ruim acontecesse com ele, Derek sentiria. Mas Stiles não era um lobisomem e Derek não havia o “reivindicado”. Ele não poderia sentir se algo estivesse errado com Derek... Ou poderia?

Stiles suspirou, parecendo frustrado.

\- Eu não sei como explicar. É só que... Sabe quando você começa a ter um mau pressentimento e simplesmente _sabe_ que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer ou já aconteceu? Eu... Eu não senti isso. E eu pensei que, se alguma coisa tão ruim quanto _morrer_ tivesse acontecido com você, eu simplesmente... Saberia.

Derek sentiu seu peito se aquecer depois de ouvir as palavras de Stiles.

\- É... Eu acho que você saberia. – Ele sorriu e quase conseguiu ouvir o sorriso de Stiles também.

\- Derek...

\- Hm?

\- Você está realmente bem? Scott disse que você estava bem machucado na noite passada...

Derek respirou profundamente. Ele ainda estava com dor, mas não queria assustar Stiles... Mas não queria mentir para seu _mate_ também.

\- Eu estou bem. Prometo. Eu estava realmente muito machucado noite passada; Ennis me machucou durante nossa luta, me deixou com três cortes profundos no peito e na barriga, e acabei ficando com algumas costelas quebradas por causa da queda, mas... Estou bem. Ou ficarei bem. Sei que minhas costelas já estão curadas e consigo sentir que os cortes já não estão mais tão profundos. Estou me recuperando.

Ele ouviu Stiles suspirar, aliviado.

\- Bom. Eu estava morrendo de preocupação, sabia? – Stiles riu abafado, mas Derek podia sentir que ele não estava brincando.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Disse, porque não sabia o que mais poderia dizer. Saber que Stiles se preocupava com ele era uma sensação melhor do que queria admitir, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que seu _mate_ ficasse preocupado.

Stiles riu.

\- Não tem porque sentir, seu idiota. Eu só estou muito feliz que você esteja bem. E sua _pack_ também está. Eles estão todos aqui, sabia? Bem, todo mundo a não ser Allison e Lydia, mas elas estão nos seguindo, então é como se estivessem aqui também. Quando eles te escutaram no telefone, todos pularam, tentando falar com você. Isaac até caiu do banco na pressa de chegar ao fundo do ônibus.

Derek riu. Ele estava quase contente de que Stiles (ou qualquer um de sua _pack_ ) não estivesse ali, pois não queria que o vissem corar.

\- Apenas diga a eles que estou bem e que verei todos vocês quando voltarem. Ou, bem, não diga nada, porque eles provavelmente estão escutando nossa conversa, de qualquer forma.

Stiles riu.

\- É, estão.

Derek sorriu e houve um silêncio por alguns momentos antes que ele lembrasse o que Stiles havia dito.

\- Hey, por que Lydia e Allison estão seguindo vocês?

\- Essa é uma ótima pergunta. Nós não temos ideia. Eu acho que Allison está preocupada com o Scott, você sabe, porque ele se machucou ontem também, e ela só carregou Lydia junto com ela.

\- Scott! Certo, como ele está? Como está todo mundo, na verdade? – E ele deveria estar envergonhado por não ter perguntado sobre sua _pack_ antes, mas imaginou que se algo estivesse errado, Stiles teria mencionado mais cedo.

\- Não se preocupe, estão todos bem. Isaac, Boyd e Erica estão completamente curados e Scott...

\- O que tem o Scott?

A linha ficou muda por mais alguns segundos.

\- Bem, ele estava... Ele tinha um corte profundo na barriga também, mas ele está... Bem agora. Ele não estava se curando, mas então você ligou e foi como se de repente os poderes de lobisomem dele voltassem, porque o corte já está quase totalmente fechado. – Stiles disse, sussurrando.

Derek pensou sobre o que Stiles falou. Por que sua ligação faria alguma diferença no processo de cura de Scott?

\- Você acha... Você acha que, talvez, Scott tenha sido afetado por sua suposta morte? – Stiles perguntou. – Você acha que ele estava tão triste que seu Alfa estivesse morto que não estava se curando de propósito? Porque pensou que não merecesse se curar sabendo o que o seu Alfa tinha passado?

Ele parou para pensar nisso. Nunca tinha ouvido algo parecido com isso antes, mas imaginava que sim, poderia acontecer.

\- Talvez... Faria sentido, na verdade. Se eu estivesse morto, Scott não teria nada a ver com isso, mas sei que ele provavelmente pensaria que era sua culpa e, é, seu lobo poderia se recusar a se curar, eu acho. E é provavelmente por isso que ele se recuperou quando eu liguei, porque agora que sabe que estou vivo não se sente mais culpado.

\- É... Provavelmente é isso. Deve estar relacionado ao seu psicológico, então.

\- Acredito que sim... Mas ele está bem, então?

\- Sim, ele está bem agora. Todos eles estão.

\- Bom. Isso é bom. – Derek sorriu, aliviado. – Hey... Quando vocês voltam?

\- Se tudo sair como o planejado, voltaremos na quinta. – Quinta. Dois dias e meio, então. Oh, Deus, _agora_ ele parecia uma garota de colégio, contando os dias para ver seu paquera.

\- Ok... Vejo vocês na quinta, então.

\- É... É, você verá. Hey, o pessoal está dizendo e eu cito “fique bem logo e nós estamos muito felizes que o nosso lobo mal humorado esteja bem”.

Derek riu, mas só um pouco.

\- Lobo mal humorado? Minha _pack_ está me chamando de lobo mal humorado?

\- Bem, pode ser que eles tenham dito “Alfa” e eu entendi mal humorado...

\- É claro que sim, Stiles. É claro que sim.

E ele sentiu outro sorriso vindo de Stiles.

\- Fique bem logo, Sourwolf. Te vejo na quinta.

\- Obrigado, Stiles... E _pack_. Vejo vocês na quinta.

Derek finalizou a ligação, com um sorriso idiota ainda estampado em seu rosto. Olhou ao redor do quarto e notou que Melissa não estava ali. A ligação deve tê-lo deixado muito distraído para que ela conseguisse sair do quarto sem que ele notasse.

A ligação. Agora ele sabia que todos eles estavam bem. Sua _pack_ estava bem. Seu _mate_ estava bem. Ele poderia descansar.

Derek colocou o celular no criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Scott e deitou novamente. Olhou para o teto e sorriu... _Sourwolf_. Não era exatamente o apelido carinhoso que ele tinha em mente, mas parecia ser um bom começo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam?  
> Por enquanto está fanfic será apenas uma oneshot, mas talvez eu decida continuá-la. Quem sabe?  
> P.S.: Comentários e kudos são extremamente apreciados. É muuito importante saber a opinião de quem lê, então eu ficaria extremamente feliz se vocês quisessem deixar um comentário dizendo o que acharam. Obrigada! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Derek soube que Stiles era seu _mate_ pouco tempo depois que o conheceu. No começo, no primeiro encontro que teve com ele na floresta, não teve certeza. A única coisa que sabia era que Stiles tinha um cheiro muito, _muito_ bom e que seu lobo era inexplicavelmente atraído por ele.

Derek ficou semanas procurando em antigos livros da família Hale (que só tinham se salvo do incêndio por terem sido escondidos em locais de difícil acesso) por informações que pudessem o ajudar a descobrir o porque dessa atração do lobo pelo garoto. Não foi nada fácil – havia inúmeros textos sobre outras criaturas com as quais os Hale já haviam se deparado, textos sobre _Wolfsbane_ e até sobre visco, mas nada que pudesse ajudar Derek a entender o que havia de errado com ele.

O grande problema é que Derek havia começado a buscar com o pensamento errado. Ele não tinha um problema, não exatamente (apesar de isso ser subjetivo – ele achava que era um problema bem grande depois que descobriu o que era). Havia uma seção inteira no livro apenas para falar sobre “mates”. O lobisomem já havia escutado falar sobre isso algumas vezes, sabia que sua mãe e seu pai eram _mates_ , inclusive, mas não tinha pensando na possibilidade de que um dia ele encontraria o seu (não depois de Paige, pelo menos).

Pelo que Derek se lembrava de suas conversas em família e pelo que havia lido no livro, _mates_ eram algo relativamente complicado. Aparentemente, todos os lobisomens tem um _mate_ , em algum lugar, mas nem todos encontram o seu. É bastante parecido com a crença humana em “almas gêmeas”. Sendo assim, você pode ter a “sorte” de encontrar o seu _mate_ ainda jovem, pode levar anos para encontrar ou simplesmente pode nunca achá-lo.

Se você encontrá-lo, porém, irá saber – assim como Derek conseguiu reconhecê-lo depois de ler sobre o assunto. Seu _mate_ exala uma fragrância incomparável, que automaticamente atrairá seu lobo para ele. Seu lobo irá querer conhecê-lo, irá querer estar próximo dele e terá um senso de proteção enorme em relação a ele. Por mais clichê que possa parecer, seu lobo simplesmente saberá que aquela é a pessoa pela qual ele estava esperando.

Mas, como dito, é possível que o lobisomem passe sua vida toda sem encontrar seu _mate_ e é por causa disso que a maioria dos lobisomens acaba “reivindicando” a pessoa pela qual se apaixona como seu _mate_ , mesmo que ela não seja, de fato.

Quando Derek leu a palavra “reivindicar”, começou a ter todo o tipo de pensamento contrário a essa ideia. Dizer que alguém “reivindica” outra pessoa faz parecer que ele se torna dono dela, mas não, _não._ Não é essa a ideia dos _mates_.

Quando um lobisomem encontra seu _mate_ (ou escolhe reivindicar alguém como tal), ele o marca com uma mordida, mas, ao contrário do que os filmes parecessem querer mostrar, não faz isso para mostrar aos outros que aquela pessoa é “dele” (definitivamente não). A marca é feita porque é ela que irá ser a responsável por formar o laço do casal, por ligá-los de um jeito muito mais profundo do que um casamento humano iria.

Lobisomens conseguem sentir, de certa forma, a emoção das pessoas, por causa das reações do corpo características de cada emoção. Sendo assim, ele consegue sentir um pouco das emoções de seu _mate_ também. Mas quando a ligação ocorre, quando a marca é feita, esse conhecimento das emoções de seu companheiro não será mais baseado nas reações que você pode observar ele tendo ou no cheiro que está exalando. Não, ele realmente passa a _sentir_ o que a outra pessoa está sentindo. Se a outra pessoa estiver animada, chateada, com raiva ou o que quer que seja, ele conseguirá saber (e sem ter que estar no mesmo espaço que ela). E essa é a grande vantagem da marca (que pode se transformar em uma desvantagem também, é claro) e seus efeitos são sentidos por ambas as pessoas – mesmo que uma delas não seja lobisomem.

Como fica claro, _mates_ é uma coisa complicada e que deve ser levada a sério. Um casamento humano também é sério, há muitas coisas envolvidas, mas há a opção do divórcio, que pode sim doer, psicologicamente falando, mas ao menos fisicamente não. Já com _mates_ , se o casal por algum motivo quiser romper sua ligação, seria preciso que o Alfa fizesse uma cerimônia para tal e ambos do casal sentiriam uma dor absurda (tanto psicológica, quanto fisicamente).

Em resumo, _mate_ é uma coisa extremamente séria. Você pode imaginar o desespero de Derek quando descobriu que havia encontrado o seu. Havia uma longa lista de motivos pelas quais Derek não queria “reivindicar” alguém como seu _mate_. Primeiramente, o histórico de relações amorosas do lobisomem, apesar de curto, era absurdamente triste. Sua primeira namorada, Paige, pela qual ele se apaixonou verdadeiramente, havia morrido quando ambos ainda tinham quinze anos e Derek nunca conseguiria deixar de se culpar pela morte dela.

Sua segunda “namorada” (se é que ele pode chamá-la assim) era uma caçadora de lobisomens completamente louca, que o usou para conseguir informações sobre sua família e depois colocou fogo em sua casa, queimando quase todos os seus parentes vivos.

Depois disso, Derek acabou ficando alguns anos sem sair com ninguém e, quando decidiu tentar voltar a sair, teve dois relacionamentos muito curtos, que também não acabaram muito bem (não de uma maneira tão drástica quanto os outros, mas ainda assim de maneira ruim).

Depois de todos esses relacionamentos frustrados, Derek inevitavelmente começou a pensar que talvez a culpa fosse dele e, o que realmente o preocupava, é que parecia que absolutamente todas as pessoas que entravam em sua vida (não só amorosamente, mas todos que tinham qualquer tipo de relação com ele) acabavam machucadas.

 E ainda havia o fato de que _Stiles_ era seu _mate_. Stiles... Um garoto. E, é, existem várias coisas que não parecem estar certas com esse fato. Começamos pelo fato de que seu _mate_ é do sexo masculino. Tudo bem, Derek não seria hipócrita – ele era perfeitamente capaz de assumir que sim, já havia se sentido atraído por outros homens, mas ele realmente nunca havia chegado a pensar em ter uma _relação_ com um deles. Uma relação séria, daquele tipo que será para a vida toda (porque essa era a ideia de _mates,_ afinal). Mas então Stiles aparece em sua vida e o faz questionar praticamente toda a sua existência – sua sexualidade sendo apenas um ponto que Stiles o fez ter que repensar.

E, ah, claro, também tem o fato de que Stiles é um garoto de _dezessete_ anos, enquanto Derek já está com vinte e dois. E, se ele estivesse sendo sincero, falaria que na verdade não achava a diferença de idade uma coisa muito preocupante (seus pais tinham uma diferença de idade bem maior do que essa e foram muito felizes, muito obrigado). Além disso, Stiles era maduro, havia tido que crescer muito mais rápido do que as outras crianças e adolescentes depois da perda de sua mãe. Mas o fato de Stiles ainda ser menor de idade e ser o filho do _xerife_ tornava as coisas muito, muito piores.  

É por tudo isso que quando Derek descobriu que Stiles era seu _mate_ , não pensou muito antes de decidir que, primeiro: ele nunca contaria isso a Stiles; e segundo: ele faria de tudo para que o garoto não gostasse dele, porque sabia que, caso ele gostasse de Derek, o lobisomem não conseguiria controlar seu lobo para que ficasse longe dele.

No início, Derek apenas tentou ficar longe do garoto, mas _ei,_ ele tinha um coração e estava preocupado com Scott. Sabia que o garoto deveria estar absurdamente confuso e não poderia simplesmente deixar que o adolescente se transformasse em um lobisomem e aprendesse tudo sozinho, sem ajuda. Então, Derek decidiu ajudá-lo. O problema é que Stiles e Scott pareciam ser grudados um no outro e era praticamente impossível encontrar Scott sem que Stiles estivesse junto. Foi aí que o primeiro plano de Derek falhou e ele precisou pensar em outra coisa. Como sua ideia de fazer com que Stiles não gostasse dele ainda estava valendo, Derek começou a tratá-lo de uma maneira... Fria, pode-se dizer.

O outro problema é que Derek tem em seu rosto essa eterna expressão de raiva e ele parece soar grosso em qualquer coisa que diga, mesmo que ele _realmente_ não tenha a intenção de ser grosso. E foi por isso que Derek não só conseguiu fazer com que Stiles não gostasse dele, mas também que tivesse medo dele e achasse que Derek iria assassiná-lo a qualquer momento (e _talvez_ ameaçar o garoto dizendo que iria arrancar sua garganta com seus dentes só tenha piorado a situação).

E Derek estava infeliz, é claro. Seu lobo estava mais infeliz do que nunca, sabendo que tinha encontrado seu _mate_ e que o estava tratando tão mal, mas ele realmente pensou que, mantendo Stiles longe, estaria o protegendo. Ele não queria que o garoto se machucasse (ou que acontecesse algo ainda pior) e acreditava que o único jeito de fazer isso era mantendo a distância entre eles.

Mas isso não foi realmente possível, não vivendo em Beacon Hills. Stiles parecia ter um ímã que atraía o sobrenatural e situações bizarras e Derek se viu como protagonista de diversas cenas de horror, tentando salvar Stiles, protegê-lo. Mas ele não era o único. Stiles o salvou também e o ajudou inúmeras vezes. O garoto aguentou o peso de Derek por _duas horas_ em uma piscina – isso não era algo que Derek (nem seu lobo) simplesmente conseguiria ignorar.

E então a situação se tornou cada vez mais difícil para Derek. Ele queria manter Stiles longe e, para falar a verdade, queria não gostar de Stiles, mas era impossível. O garoto era contagiante e parecia encontrar um caminho para o coração do lobisomem, não importa o quanto ele tentasse o afastar.

Derek se surpreendeu observando Stiles diversas vezes, admirando-o (mesmo que quem o olhasse provavelmente pensasse que ele estava tentando matar o garoto com o olhar – isso só mostra o quão bom Derek é em expressar seus sentimentos) e descobriu que não, ele não conseguiria ficar longe de Stiles, não importa o quanto quisesse e achasse que isso fosse a melhor opção.

Então ele começou a se aproximar aos poucos (muito lentamente, porque estava travando uma batalha interna contra seus instintos humanos, que diziam para ficar longe, e os instintos de seu lobo, que gritavam para que se aproximasse).

No início, Stiles provavelmente nem notou a diferença no comportamento de Derek, mas depois de algumas semanas começou a perceber. Derek não fez muito, na verdade, só tentou controlar melhor suas emoções – não gritar com Stiles, não ameaçá-lo, não prensá-lo contra paredes – e agora, depois que terminou a primeira parte do processo, ele estava tentando conhecer melhor o garoto. Ainda não tinha tido muito sucesso nisso, mas estava feliz que a relação deles estivesse melhorando aos poucos. Melhorado ao ponto de ele poder escolher Stiles como a pessoa para quem ligaria para avisar que estava vivo e o garoto nem achar isso estranho (ou ao menos não ter demonstrado achar estranho).

Porém, por algum motivo, Derek suspeitava que, apesar de Stiles não ter se manifestado sobre o assunto, sua _pack_ ainda o questionaria sobre sua decisão de ligar para ele ao invés de qualquer um dos lobisomens. Bem, Derek teria que pensar no que responderia para eles quando a hora chegasse, porque não estava pronto para revelar a verdade ainda. Derek sabia que eles já haviam notado mudanças no seu comportamento com relação ao garoto e poderiam tirar conclusões com relação a isso, mas não saberiam que ele é seu _mate_. Felizmente, Stiles só tinha um cheiro diferente para ele, então os outros membros da _pack_ poderiam até fazer especulações, mas só saberiam com certeza o que o adolescente significa para ele se Derek resolvesse contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olá! Então, decidi continuar a fanfic. 
> 
> Sei que esse capítulo é "parado", pois é só narração, mas acredito que ele seja muito importante para a história. A partir do próximo as coisas começam a realmente acontecer. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários e kudos são extremamente apreciados! haha :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Foi com os pensamentos sobre o que significava um _mate_ e o que ele diria para sua _pack_ que Derek foi se deitar naquela noite, dessa vez em sua própria cama. Ele havia ficado na casa dos McCall até um pouco antes de Melissa ter que ir trabalhar. A enfermeira gostaria que ele descansasse mais um pouco, mas Derek afirmou que estava bem e que já conseguiria ir para casa. Além disso, não queria incomodar mais do que já havia feito (ele recebeu um olhar bem feio dela quando manifestou esses pensamentos e ouviu que “não, não era incômodo algum ajudar alguém a se recuperar de algum dano físico – na verdade, era o seu trabalho e ela não escolheria fazê-lo se não gostasse”).

Mesmo assim, Derek decidiu voltar para o seu apartamento. Cora estava lá quando ele chegou e de repente ele se sentiu agradecido por já ter avisado que não, não tinha morrido, pois imaginou que seria um choque para ela vê-lo entrando pela porta se achasse que estava morto (e ele sabia bem como era isso, considerando que Peter Hale não só voltou dos mortos como o usou para conseguir esse feito).

Depois de conversar um pouco com a irmã decidiu tomar um banho, fazer o jantar dos dois (porque, ao contrário do que a maioria pensa, _sim_ , ele sabe cozinhar) e por fim deitou em sua cama com um livro nas mãos. Era estranho ter uma noite calma, considerando que geralmente passava o período noturno correndo atrás de uma criatura sobrenatural ou em reuniões com sua _pack_. De certa forma, sentiu falta da agitação e principalmente da companhia, mas decidiu aproveitar o raro tempo que tinha completamente sozinho para ler.

Derek já estava lendo há cerca de 40 minutos quando começou a se sentir estranho. Começou com uma sensação leve no peito, como se algo estivesse errado, mas a sensação só foi se intensificando. A cada segundo parecia que algo muito ruim estava mais próximo de acontecer e ele precisou checar a parte de fora do prédio duas vezes para ter certeza de que não havia nada de errado ali antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Derek não estava sentindo que algo ruim iria acontecer com ele. Essa sensação não era dele. Era de _Stiles._

Derek sabia que era possível sentir as emoções de seu _mate_ mesmo antes de ter o laço formado por completo, mas também sabia que isso só aconteceria se a emoção fosse muito forte. E se ele já estava preocupado antes, agora estava começando a entrar em pânico.

Sem pensar muito, foi ao segundo andar e pegou o celular de Cora, que já estava dormindo, voltou para a sala e discou o número de Stiles. Sua preocupação dobrou de tamanho quando a ligação caiu na caixa postal. Derek não sabia ao certo o que fazer, então tentou ligar para outras pessoas da sua _pack_ , pois imaginou que, se Stiles estava com problemas tão graves a ponto de deixá-lo em pânico, o resto do bando provavelmente também estava (ou ao menos sabia o que estava acontecendo). Ele tentou todos os números: Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Allison e Lydia. Nenhum deles atendeu.

Derek nunca havia tido um ataque de pânico antes, mas suspeitava que era isso que estava começando a acontecer quando Cora o encontrou.

\- Derek? Derek, o que está acontecendo?

Ele tentou responder, mas sua visão estava ficando desfocada e ele não conseguia mais respirar direito.

\- Derek, me escuta. Você precisa respirar. Anda, vamos lá, siga o ritmo da minha respiração. - Cora começou a inspirar e expirar lentamente, colocando a mão de Derek sobre seu peito para que ele acompanhasse seus movimentos. – Foque na sua respiração, Derek.

E ele focou, tentando inspirar e expirar profundamente e o mais calmamente que conseguia, mas era difícil e ele não tinha total controle do que estava fazendo. Levou vários minutos para que finalmente se recuperasse e sua respiração voltasse ao ritmo normal.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Cora.

Derek só fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e se sentou na cama. Cora sentou ao seu lado.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- St... – Respirou profundamente – Stiles.

\- Stiles? O que aconteceu com ele?

Derek balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando transmitir um pouco de sua frustração.

\- Eu não sei. Mas algo está errado. Ele está em perigo, Cora.

\- O quê? Como você sabe que ele está em perigo? Ele te ligou?

\- Não. Mas eu... Eu consigo sentir. Ele está em perigo, Cora, eu sei. Eu preciso ajudá-lo. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Cora apenas o encarou em silêncio por vários minutos.

\- Derek... Como você consegue sentir que ele está em perigo?

Ele soltou um som de frustração.

\- Essa não é a questão agora, ok? Você não ouviu que ele está em perigo? Precisamos ajudá-lo! Você sabe pra onde eles foram?

Ele se sentiu um idiota por não ter perguntado isso para eles antes. Agora precisava ajudá-los e nem sabia onde estavam.

\- Eu... Eu não sei. Só sei que eles iam para algum tipo de encontro em outro estado, mas não sei sobre o que e nem onde era. Mas... Nós podemos perguntar para o pai de algum deles, certo? – Cora sugeriu e Derek apreciou o fato de que alguém nessa conversa ainda estava conseguindo pensar direito.

\- Certo. Vou ligar para algum deles então... – Ele considerou por alguns segundos. Ele tinha o número de três deles: Chris, John e Melissa. Derek realmente não queria ter que falar com um caçador de lobisomens no momento e nem com o xerife, que poderia achar que ele estava tramando algo fora da lei. Melissa era, novamente, sua melhor opção. – Melissa. Vou ligar para ela.

Cora apenas concordou com a cabeça e esperou que o irmão fizesse a ligação.

\- Hey, Melissa?... Não, não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Estou ligando por outro motivo... Não, está tudo bem com a _pack_ também. Mas na verdade é sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar. Você sabe onde eles estão no momento?... Ah, certo... Não, é só que não estou conseguindo falar com eles e pensei que talvez eles pudessem estar algum lugar sem sinal de telefone, mas imagino que eles só estejam dormindo, então... Certo, pode deixar. Obrigado.

\- E então? – Cora olhou para ele com expectativa.

\- Melissa disse que o encontro foi adiado para amanhã, então eles pararam em um motel, o “Glen Capri”, que fica em Glendale.

\- Glendale? Mas isso fica há muitas horas daqui... Derek, se alguma coisa realmente estiver acontecendo com eles, nós não vamos chegar a tempo.

Os olhos do Alfa ficaram vermelhos.

\- Mas nós temos que tentar. Não vou ficar sentado esperando notícias sabendo que eles estão correndo perigo.

Cora abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem. Mas o que você planeja fazer? Dirigir até lá e esperar que nada de ruim aconteça até você chegar?

Derek inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensando nas possibilidades. No fim, acreditou que na verdade essa fosse sua única opção.

\- É exatamente isso que vou fazer.

Cora ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou nada a respeito, só disse:

\- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Só me deixe trocar de roupa. – E com isso ela desapareceu escada acima.

Derek se levantou, pegou sua carteira e começou a se dirigir a porta. Esperou alguns minutos até Cora voltar e saíram em direção ao estacionamento. Entraram no carro e Derek começou a dirigir, Cora mexendo no GPS para encontrar a rota mais próxima até a cidade, e logo se viram deixando Beacon Hills. Derek já estava dirigindo há vinte minutos quando o celular de Cora tocou.

\- Hm... Derek? É o Stiles. – Cora disse, olhando o visor.

Os olhos de Derek se arregalaram e ele logo parou o carro no acostamento, pegando o celular das mãos da irmã.

\- Stiles? – Ele não pode conter o pânico e ao mesmo tempo o pouco de esperança na voz.

\- Derek?

\- Sim, sou eu. Stiles, você está bem?

\- Eu... Eu estou. Foi você quem me ligou do celular da Cora?

\- Foi. O meu quebrou quando caí.

Stiles deu uma risada, mas Derek não sentiu nenhum humor vindo do garoto.

\- Nós realmente precisamos comprar um celular novo para você. Um mais resistente dessa vez.

Derek se permitiu dar um sorriso pequeno, contido, mas logo estava deixando sua preocupação tomar conta dele novamente:

\- Stiles, o que aconteceu? Você e os outros estão bem?

Stiles suspirou.

\- Eu estou bem. Estão todos bem, agora.

\- Agora? Como assim? _Stiles..._ – O tom de voz dele acabou saindo suplicante quando disse o nome do garoto. Ele precisava saber o que aconteceu e ter certeza de que todos estavam bem.

\- Eu vou tentar te explicar, mas nós não temos certeza do que aconteceu, então será meio difícil. Nós estávamos viajando para aquela reunião que a escola nos obrigou a ir, mas ela foi adiada, então paramos em um motel para passar a noite. Estava tudo bem, mas aí os lobisomens começaram a agir estranho... Boyd foi comprar um doce na máquina de doces e simplesmente quebrou o vidro dela quando o doce que ele escolheu ficou preso. Scott saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro do quarto da Allison quando ela estava tomando banho e ele tinha esse olhar esquisito e Allison disse que ele estava agindo muito estranho. Ethan também estava muito esquisito - encontramos ele tentando se matar com um serra elétrica, Derek! E não sabemos quanto à Erica e Isaac, mas temos quase certeza de que eles também não estavam bem, considerando o jeito que os encontramos depois.

Stiles tentou contar tudo a Derek com a maior quantidade de detalhes possível. Contou sobre tudo que Lydia tinha ouvido, sobre como tiveram que acordar Boyd usando fogo, pois ele estava se afogando na banheira do quarto, como também tiveram que usar fogo para tirar Isaac do transe em que se encontrava quando estava debaixo da cama, como precisaram fazer o mesmo quando acharam Erica, que estivera a ponto de se jogar da janela e, por fim, como Scott tinha jogado gasolina em todo o seu corpo, planejando pôr fogo em si mesmo. Stiles, Lydia e Allison haviam chegado a tempo e conseguiram acordá-lo do transe, mas Scott e Stiles quase pegaram fogo, porque o sinalizador que Scott havia acendido acabou rolando para a gasolina que havia espalhada no chão. No fim, Lydia viu uma figura de capa preta, que desapareceu logo depois que o fogo aconteceu, e nenhum deles sabia o que ou quem era.

Derek precisou respirar fundo muitas vezes depois de ouvir a história de Stiles. Ele não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Sentia-se culpado por não estar lá, mesmo que racionalmente isso não fizesse nenhum sentido, pois eles estavam em uma excursão com a escola, para a qual Derek obviamente não havia sido convidado e que, supostamente, era para ser segura. Ele estava curioso sobre a figura de capa preta e sobre o porquê de seus betas terem agido daquele jeito, mas no momento só conseguia pensar em como estava feliz que todos estivessem bem.

\- Eu... Stiles, vocês estão bem mesmo? Não está... Não está mentindo pra mim para que eu não me sinta culpado, certo?

Stiles respondeu prontamente, com uma certeza na voz que impressionou Derek:

\- Eu nunca mentiria pra você, _Sourwolf_. Você não confia em mim?

Deveria ser muito difícil responder essa pergunta. Depois de Kate, a única pessoa em quem Derek ainda conseguia confiar era Laura. Mas Stiles... Stiles era sincero, até demais às vezes, sempre falando o que pensa, e já havia se mostrado digno da confiança do lobisomem diversas vezes.

\- Eu confio em você. Só queria ter certeza de que estavam todos bem. Eu estava muito preocupado. – Não, não, não. Derek não deveria ter deixado essa informação escapar.

\- Preocupado? Mas por que, se você nem sabia o que estava acontecendo? – E era exatamente por isso que Derek não deveria ter falado nada. Como exatamente explicar para Stiles que ele tinha certeza de que algo ruim estava acontecendo sem dizer o que realmente aconteceu?

\- Eu... – Ele pigarreou, tentando encontrar sua voz ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pensar em uma desculpa. E isso era tão, _tão_ injusto com Stiles. Ele havia acabado de perguntar se Derek confiava nele e era verdade, ele confiava, mas aqui estava ele mentindo para seu _mate_ por causa do que se tornou o seu medo de confessar. Mas não. Ele poderia falar a verdade para Stiles, mas esse não era o momento certo. – Eu tentei te ligar mais cedo... Sabe, pra saber como vocês estavam. Mas você não atendeu e eu achei estranho, porque não era tão tarde pra você estar dormindo, então tentei ligar para os outros, mas eles também não atenderam e eu imaginei que algo muito ruim devia estar acontecendo para ninguém atender o celular. – Bem... Não era uma mentira completa.

\- Hm... Bem, pode ter certeza de que ficaremos com nosso celular a todo momento daqui em diante. – E ele conseguiu sentir Stiles sorrir quando falou: - Pode ligar quando quiser.

Derek sentiu a ponta de suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e sabia que Cora o estava olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas e... Stiles estava flertando com ele? Isso foi um flerte? Não. Não, claro que não. Ele só estava assegurando o Alfa de que ele poderia ligar quando quisesse para saber como sua _pack_ estava. É, era só isso... Mesmo que o tom de voz de Stiles tenha mudado um pouco na última frase. _Não. Pare com isso, Derek._

\- Tudo bem. Vou ligar mais vezes, então. – Por que exatamente seu cérebro achou que essa fosse a melhor coisa a se dizer nesse momento? – Mas, ei... E agora? O que vocês vão fazer?

\- Vamos dormir no ônibus. Já estamos nele, na verdade. De jeito nenhum voltamos para o motel depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Derek não sabia se gostava ou não desse plano. Apesar de o motel parecer ser assombrado ou algo assim, dormir em um ônibus também não parecia uma boa ideia. Mas, dentre as duas possibilidades, o ônibus ainda parecia ser “menos pior”.

\- Hm... Tudo bem, então. Avise-me se algo estranho voltar a acontecer, ok? E me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa. – Derek terminou, mordendo o lábio. Esperava que não estivesse sendo tão óbvio quanto achava que estava.

\- Pode deixar. Boa noite, _Sourwolf_.

\- Boa noite, Stiles.

O lobisomem desligou, soltando um suspiro aliviado. Voltou a ligar o veículo e seguiu até o retorno. Agora que sabia que estavam bem, não havia razão para continuar a viagem (mesmo que, secretamente, ainda quisesse ir, só para comprovar que todos eles estavam _realmente_ bem).

\- Então... Vai me contar o que acabou de acontecer? – Cora falou, depois de o carro ter ficado em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Como assim? Tenho certeza de que você ouviu toda a nossa conversa.

\- Eu ouvi... Mas você sabe que não é disso que estou falando, Derek.

Oh. _Oh._ É claro que não era. Cora queria saber sobre antes, sobre como Derek sabia que Stiles estava em perigo. Mas essa era uma conversa que ele esperava poder adiar pelo maior tempo possível... De preferência nunca conversar sobre isso com sua irmã, na verdade.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. – É claro que Cora não acreditou. Nem mesmo ele acreditou nas próprias palavras.

\- Não seja idiota, Derek. Eu sei quando está mentindo. E você mente tão mal que eu nem precisaria ser um lobisomem pra saber.

Ele emitiu um som de indignação, mas resolveu não falar nada. Cora bufou.

\- É sério que você acha que pode simplesmente ignorar o assunto? Que acha que eu vou esquecer? Derek, você entrou em pânico no apartamento e tudo porque Stiles estava em perigo. Mas essa nem é a questão! A questão é: como você **sabia** que Stiles estava em perigo?

As mãos do lobisomem apertaram o volante até que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem completamente brancas. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não queria contar a verdade, mas também não sabia o que dizer para explicar o que tinha acontecido sem contar o que Stiles significava pra ele.

\- Cora, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Mas você **precisa** falar. Se está acontecendo o que eu acho que está acontecendo, então eu preciso saber. Eu sou sua irmã, Derek! Além do mais, se é o que eu estou pensando, você precisa conversar com alguém sobre isso. Não pode guardar tudo pra você.

Derek respirou profundamente antes de perguntar:

\- E o que você está pensando?

Cora foi rápida em sua resposta, como se só estivesse esperando Derek perguntar.

\- Que você encontrou seu _mate_.

Ele ficou grato por ter pouquíssimos carros na rua naquela hora, porque achou que se tivesse alguém em sua frente, teria uma grande chance de ter causado um acidente com o susto que levou. Ele sabia que Cora não era estúpida e que provavelmente sabia muito mais sobre _mates_ do que qualquer um dos outros, por também ter crescido em uma família de lobisomens. Mas ele não esperava que ela realmente tivesse chegado a essa conclusão depois de apenas um momento em que demonstrou estar conectado ao garoto, de certa forma.

\- Por que você acha isso, Cora? – Ele sabia que não negar a afirmação da irmã  era uma confirmação de que ela estava certa, mas também sabia que, se negasse, ela poderia ouvir que estava mentindo.

\- Porque esse seria o único jeito de você saber que ele estava em perigo sem ter falado com ele, ou com ninguém, na verdade. Você simplesmente soube. Imagino que tenha... Sentido isso. Estou certa?

Houve um silêncio por alguns segundos, mas Derek apenas concordou com a cabeça. Cora deu um grito agudo e ele estranhou a reação. Esperava isso de Allison e Lydia, mas não de Cora.

\- Que foi?

\- O que foi? Como assim o que foi? Você encontrou seu _mate_ , Derek! Seu _mate_! Isso é maravilhoso! E eu não acredito que é justo o Stiles, de todas as pessoas... – Ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Ei, o que quer dizer com isso? Não tem absolutamente nada de errado com o Stiles.

Cora o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Já está ficando protetor, irmãozinho?

Ele corou, mas não falou nada, então a garota continuou:

\- Não tem nada de errado com Stiles. Mas ele é... Exatamente o oposto de você, não é? Não o conheço muito bem, mas já deu pra perceber que ele fala sem parar, parece confiar fácil nas pessoas e ele sorri... Tipo, muito.

Derek não tinha certeza se ele deveria se sentir ofendido com a última parte. Ele sorria também, ok? Não tanto quanto Stiles e tinha dificuldade de fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas, mas... Ah, esquece.

\- Ele é o oposto de mim, sim. Acho que é exatamente por isso que é meu _mate_. Porque ele me completa, de certa forma... – Ele não acreditava que tinha dito isso. Em voz alta. E para a sua irmã, ainda. Derek culpava Stiles. Você tende a falar coisas muito bregas quando está apaixonado e considerando que era por ele que Derek estava apaixonado, toda essa coisa brega era culpa dele... Ta, tudo bem, não era.

Cora o encarou, boquiaberta.

\- Você acabou de dizer o que eu acho que disse?

\- O quê?

\- Esquece. Mas você está... Derek, você está completamente apaixonado por esse garoto. – E ela nem teve a decência de fazer essa frase soar como uma pergunta, simplesmente afirmou (e Derek não pode dizer nada, porque, você sabe... Lobisomens e seus detectores de mentira).

 No fim, ele apenas deu de ombros e esperou que ela não fizesse mais perguntas. Até parece.

\- Sua _pack_ sabe?

\- Não e nem ouse contar pra eles. Não quero que eles saibam... E se algum dia eu decidir contar para Stiles, quero que ele seja o primeiro a saber.

\- Como assim “se”? Você tem que contar pra ele!

O lobisomem suspirou.

\- Não é tão simples, Cora.

\- Não, não é nada simples, mas isso não significa que você não deva tentar!

Ela estava certa. No fundo, bem no fundo, Derek sabia disso. Mas ele não estava preparado e, sinceramente, também não achava que Stiles estivesse. Derek sabia que Stiles tinha o direito de saber e que o garoto deveria poder fazer suas próprias escolhas. Ele poderia simplesmente não querer Derek como _mate_ , afinal. Mas era exatamente por isso que o lobisomem queria tentar essa nova amizade, conhecer o garoto melhor e, quando sentisse que ambos estavam prontos, poderia contar. E foi isso que ele explicou para Cora, que fingiu entender, mas Derek sabia que, se fosse por ela, Stiles estaria sabendo no dia seguinte.

O resto do trajeto até o apartamento foi silencioso e Derek ficou grato pela irmã não fazer mais perguntas, mesmo ainda estando muito curiosa (ele sabia que ela estava, podia sentir isso). Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Derek pediu para ficar com o celular de Cora naquela noite, para caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Ela concordou, mas disse que ele deveria comprar outro logo para que pudesse “falar com o seu _mate_ sempre que quisesse”. Ele deveria estar surpreso, mas é claro que Cora agora iria aproveitar cada oportunidade que tivesse para fazer piadinhas e esfregar isso na cara dele. Ele já estava se arrependendo de ter contado a ela, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer.


	4. Capítulo 4

Derek não dormiu bem aquela noite, mas isso não era nenhuma surpresa, já que não tinha uma noite totalmente tranquila de sono desde o incêndio. Quando acordou, resolveu que precisava ocupar sua mente de alguém jeito, então saiu para correr na reserva. Correu por cerca de uma hora e depois voltou para o apartamento, indo logo tomar um banho. Quando saiu do chuveiro ouviu o celular de Cora tocar, sinalizando que havia recebido uma mensagem.

“Hey, Derek, é o Stiles... A reunião foi cancelada, então estamos voltando para casa hoje... Achei que quisesse saber.”

Para o lobisomem, a confusão da relação dele e de Stiles estava expressa naquela mensagem de texto. Stiles havia se preocupado e achado importante avisá-lo da mudança de planos, mas Derek conseguia perceber por aquela última frase que o garoto não estava certo de que mandar uma mensagem para ele fosse uma boa ideia. Derek queria mudar isso – queria mostrar para Stiles que se preocupava com **toda** a sua _pack_ , o que incluía Stiles, e que o garoto poderia vir falar com ele quando quisesse.

Mas era difícil... Derek não estava mais acostumado a ter amigos... Pra ser sincero, deixou de tê-los quando ainda tinha quinze anos e tudo aquilo aconteceu com Paige, fazendo com que ele se fechasse e se afastasse de todos. Mas ele precisava tentar. Por toda a sua _pack_ e pelo seu _mate_.

“Hey... Lamento pela reunião, mas estou feliz que estejam voltando antes... Você acha que poderíamos fazer uma reunião com a _pack_ quando chegarem para discutir sobre o que aconteceu ontem?”

Derek releu a mensagem três vezes e ficou debatendo se deveria escrever “Hey...” ou “Hey!” e a sensação de que ele era um pré-adolescente tendo sua primeira paquera voltou com toda força. Por fim, decidiu deixar as reticências, porque o ponto de exclamação mostrava muita animação e... Por que ele estava debatendo sobre isso? _Só envie essa mensagem, Derek._ E ele enviou (mas releu outra vez depois de ter mandado, só pra ter certeza de que não tinham erros de ortografia).

“Não lamente. Ninguém queria ir para aquela reunião a não ser o Finstock, então você já pode imaginar como o negócio seria chato... Acho uma ótima ideia! Vamos chegar por volta das 4 da tarde e iremos para o seu apartamento logo em seguida. Pode ser?”

“Haha que bom que foi cancelada então... Tudo bem, mas eu irei buscar vocês no colégio. Imagino que nem todos tenham carona pra vir pra cá.”

Derek riu. _Riu!_ E em uma mensagem de texto! Derek nem ria na vida real, muito menos em mensagens de texto. Isso, senhoras e senhores, é o que Stiles Stilinski faz com ele.

“Tem certeza? Acho que conseguimos nos virar...”

“Tenho. Vou buscar vocês.”

“Ok... Vejo você mais tarde então. Até logo.”

“Até logo, Stiles.”

Derek sabia que eles conseguiriam chegar ao apartamento sem que ele fosse buscá-los, mas a verdade é que ele queria ver sua _pack_ o mais rápido possível.

Ainda faltavam horas para que os adolescentes chegassem, então resolveu sair e realmente comprar um celular novo, porque não poderia continuar usando o de Cora. Também almoçou, voltou pra casa, leu mais um pouco e, como combinado, chegou no colégio às 16h.

O ônibus da excursão chegou por volta das 16h15 e logo ele viu Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott e Stiles descendo. Derek não conseguiu conter o alívio imediato quando viu todos eles e pode comprovar que realmente estavam todos bem. Sua _pack_ estava a salvo. Mas ele também não poderia mentir. A sensação que teve quando viu Stiles foi diferente. Ele não só estava aliviado por vê-lo, estava... Contente. Não que não estivesse feliz por ver os outros, mas ele sentia um calor no peito que era provocado só por uma pessoa.

Queria poder agir como em um daqueles filmes clichê e correr para os braços do garoto, mas... Não. Quem sabe um dia. Eles não tinham toda essa intimidade... Pelo menos não ainda. Se ele saísse correndo para abraçar Stiles, todos achariam estranho, inclusive o próprio garoto. Mas ele queria _tanto_... Foram menos de dois dias fora, mas sabendo por tudo que ambos tinham passado, Derek só queria envolver Stiles em seu abraço e sentir que ele estava bem. Sentir seu coração batendo contra seu peito, sua respiração em seu pescoço e aquele alívio que sabia que o abraço iria proporcionar.

Sua _pack_ estava vindo em sua direção e ele precisava lembrar de se controlar.

\- Hey, Derek! – Isaac exclamou, com um sorriso fofo no rosto.

\- Oi, Isaac. Boyd, Scott, Erica... – Falou, acenando com a cabeça para todos eles, mas parou quando chegou em Stiles. – Stiles. – Ele não sabia porque, mas sua voz tinha saído mais baixa quando disse o nome do garoto.

Stiles parecia estar em conflito. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou para o chão e depois retornou seu olhar para Derek. Por fim, pareceu tomar uma decisão e se jogou nos braços do lobisomem.

Derek arregalou os olhos e ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo recuperou a consciência e envolveu o garoto em seus braços. Stiles tinha iniciado o abraço. Aparentemente, todas aquelas desculpas em que estava pensando para evitar que abraçasse o mais novo eram inúteis, porque ele parecia precisar tanto disso quanto o lobisomem. Derek pode sentir o coração do garoto batendo acelerado, sua respiração contra seu pescoço e seus braços passados por cima do seu ombro. Era perfeito.

\- Você está bem? – Stiles sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha.

\- Estou. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Sua resposta saiu abafada, pois sua boca se encontrava pressionada na camiseta do garoto. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Stiles e ficou feliz que não acontecesse só com ele. – E você?

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, que saiu estranho pela posição em que ela estava, pressionada contra o corpo de Derek.

Eles passaram mais alguns segundos assim e quando se soltaram o lobisomem imediatamente sentiu a falta do calor do corpo do mais novo contra o seu.

Derek olhou para os outros e viu que toda a sua _pack_ o estava encarando com os olhos arregalados; alguns (Isaac e Scott, especificamente) também estavam com a boca entreaberta, em uma clara expressão de choque. Derek sentiu a ponta de suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e tentou encontrar um assunto para poder acabar com essa situação constrangedora o mais rápido possível.

\- Então... Já podemos ir?

\- Na verdade, Stiles e eu temos que esperar minha mãe, que virá nos buscar. Vamos parar na casa dele pra pegar o jipe e aí vamos para o seu apartamento. – Scott explicou.

\- E Lydia e Allison estavam logo atrás da gente. O ônibus parou no posto onde estava o carro da Allison para elas o pegarem e disseram que iam direto para sua casa. – Stiles acrescentou.

Isso incomodava Derek. Ele poderia até ver Lydia como parte de sua _pack_ , porque a garota já os tinha ajudado diversas vezes, mas Allison? Allison havia literalmente tentado matar alguns dos membros de seu bando. Sabia que ao menos Stiles a considerava como membro da _pack_ , mas ele não.

\- Hm... Eu não acho que ter Allison nessa reunião seja uma boa ideia.

Ele viu que Scott estava prestes a protestar, mas Stiles foi mais rápido.

\- Derek? Posso falar com você?

O lobisomem ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas decidiu não protestar. Concordou com a cabeça e guiou Stiles para longe dos outros – longe o suficiente para que não pudessem ouvir sua conversa. Quando imaginou que estivessem em um lugar seguro contra a “super audição” dos outros lobisomens, parou em frente a Stiles e esperou que ele falasse o que queria. O garoto ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão e mexendo na manga da camisa. Depois de alguns segundos, Derek perguntou:

\- E então...?

Stiles respirou fundo e disse:

\- Você não considera a Allison como membro da sua _pack_ , não é?

Ele sabia que isso estava vindo, mas não sabia se estava preparado para ter essa discussão, ainda mais com Stiles. O lobisomem ergueu o olhar para o teto, respirou algumas vezes e, por fim, decidiu falar a verdade:

\- Não, não considero.

Stiles mordeu o lábio e finalmente o encarou.

\- Eu acho que você precisa reconsiderar essa ideia.

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Stiles, eu sei que Allison é sua amiga, mas ela é uma caçadora de lobisomens. Ela tentou matar Erica e Boyd e por muito pouco não conseguiu. E você quer que eu liste todas as coisas horríveis que a família dela fez? Eu não posso aceitar ela como membro de nossa _pack_ , Stiles.

\- Derek... – Stiles começou, mas soltou um som frustrado e parou, provavelmente tentando organizar seus pensamentos. – Olha, eu sei o que ela é e o que fez, mas você precisa lembrar que ela estava sendo manipulada pelo avô psicopata. Imagina a situação que ela estava: havia acabado de descobrir os segredos da família, seu avó estava colocando essa imagem horrível de lobisomens na cabeça dela e de repente sua mãe morre e ela é convencida de que foi por sua culpa, Derek. Nós sabemos que não foi, mas ela foi levada a acreditar que era. Eu sei que o que ela fez foi muito, muito errado, mas você precisa entender que ela estava sendo manipulada.

Stiles parou para respirar profundamente algumas vezes antes de continuar:

\- Der... – E Derek congelou, não sabendo se era pelo novo apelido, pela antecipação do que o garoto falaria ou se era porque Stiles havia acabado de pegar em seu pulso, como se precisasse do contato com Derek antes de falar o que tinha em mente – Der, sabe que nenhum de nós gosta de falar disso e que não quero te machucar, mas... Você já foi manipulado também, pela mesma família e na mesma idade que Allison. E não foi sua culpa! Espero que você saiba disso e que, assim como possa entender isso, também entenda que não foi culpa dela.

Stiles o encarou profundamente. Ele queria ficar magoado pelo garoto ter mencionado Kate, mas não conseguiu. Porque sabia que ele tinha razão. Derek se culpava pelo incêndio e não acreditava que algum dia conseguiria deixar de fazê-lo, mas quem era ele para julgar Allison quando ele mesmo havia sido seduzido e manipulado por uma Argent? Kate já era completamente louca, mas Derek sabia que seu pai era ainda pior.

\- E, Derek... – Stiles continuou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Allison está nos ajudando agora. Ela ajudou vocês na luta contra a _pack_ de Alfas e nos ajudou a tirar Scott do transe na viagem. Além disso, ela tem acesso a muitas informações que nós não temos. Pense nisso, _Sourwolf_.

Derek se permitiu dar um sorriso pequeno. Stiles já havia o convencido com os outros argumentos, mas, se não tivesse, provavelmente teria mudado de ideia pelo jeito que Stiles o chamou. Não só pelo apelido, mas pelo jeito carinhoso que pronunciou.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse por fim.

Stiles arregalou os olhos:

\- Tudo bem? Sério?

\- É. Allison pode fazer parte da _pack_ , se realmente quiser. Mas aviso que vou ficar prestando atenção nela. Se achar que ela está querendo nos prejudicar, terá que sair.

Stiles sorriu:

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pelo menos você não está ameaçando cortar a garganta dela com seus dentes.

Derek deu um soco de leve no braço do garoto pelo comentário. Eles se encararam por mais alguns instantes e de repente o lobisomem não conseguia prestar atenção em nada a não ser a sensação da mão de Stiles ainda segurando o seu pulso.

\- Derek... – Stiles suspirou. – Me desculpa por ter falado sobre... Bem, você sabe.

O lobisomem queria mostrar que não estava magoado pelo comentário e não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a fazer, senão retribuir o gesto que Stiles havia feito mais cedo. Ele o abraçou. Passou seus braços pelos ombros do mais novo e o puxou para seu peito. Stiles envolveu sua cintura com os braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Esse abraço foi ainda melhor do que o outro, mais confortável. O corpo de Stiles se encaixava perfeitamente com o de Derek e a diferença de altura permitia que o lobisomem pudesse apoiar sua cabeça na do mais novo, sentir seu cheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que Stiles respirava contra seu pescoço. Derek não queria sair daquela posição nunca mais.  

\- Está tudo bem. – Sussurrou.

\- Promete? – Stiles perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

\- Prometo.

Ele sentiu Stiles sorrir contra seu peito.

\- Sabia que consigo sentir seu coração bater? Posso saber se você está mentindo agora.

Derek sorriu.

\- Então sabe que estou falando a verdade, não é?

\- _Uhum_. – Ele murmurou e apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor da cintura do mais velho.

Eles se soltaram logo em seguida, mas a sensação daquele abraço ainda iria permanecer com Derek por muito tempo.

\- Acho que devemos voltar. Os outros devem estar preocupados. – Sugeriu.

Stiles concordou com a cabeça e eles voltaram para o estacionamento em silêncio.


	5. Capítulo 5

Derek nunca havia visto seu apartamento tão cheio e, apesar de isso lhe causar certo desconforto, considerando que ele não era muito fã de _pessoas_ , no geral, também lhe causava uma sensação boa. Quase sentia que estava começando a se formar ali aquela sensação de... Família.

Estavam todos ali (inclusive Peter, que tinha voltado de sabe-se lá de onde). Allison, Lydia e Scott estavam dividindo o sofá, com Isaac e Cora sentados um em cada braço da mobília. Erica e Boyd estavam sentados no chão, abraçados (Derek desconfiava que houvesse algo entre os dois, então não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando eles trocaram um beijo e sentaram abraçados), Peter estava em pé, no canto, naquela posição que indicava que “não sou parte da sua _pack_ , mas quero saber o que está acontecendo” e Stiles e ele estavam sentados em cadeiras, Stiles ao lado de Isaac e Derek no centro, de frente para todos. O lobisomem fez uma nota mental de que ele definitivamente precisava comprar ao menos mais um sofá, se essas reuniões fossem se repetir, o que ele achava que ocorreria com frequência.  

No início a reunião foi tranquila, com os garotos informando para Peter o que havia ocorrido na viagem e acrescentando a descoberta que haviam feito depois, que o apito do treinador Finstock estava cheio de _Wolfsbane_. A discussão começou a sair um pouco do controle quando passaram a falar sobre os sacrifícios, pois alguns acreditavam que isso pudesse estar relacionado aos incidentes no motel e outros não, mas Derek conseguiu controlá-la e todos concordaram que deveriam pesquisar mais sobre isso, os fatos estando relacionados ou não.

Por fim, Stiles e Lydia compartilharam com todos as informações que descobriram junto com Deaton, de que quem estaria fazendo os sacrifícios seria uma criatura sobrenatural denominada “Darach”, um druida que seguiu o caminho errado, pode-se dizer.  Stiles, que já parecia ter se tornado o pesquisador oficial da _pack_ , se voluntariou para olhar o bestiário e procurar mais informações sobre o Darach.

Eles gostariam de discutir sobre a _pack_ de Alfas, mas a verdade é que ninguém sabia o que fazer em relação ao assunto a não ser ficar atentos para qualquer possível ameaça, então acabaram a reunião. Todos estavam cansados da viagem, então decidiram ir logo para casa.

Quando Stiles estava saindo, Derek pediu para que ele ficasse mais um pouco, porque tinha uma coisa que precisa lhe dizer e, quando o lobisomem disse aquilo, sentiu os olhares de todas as pessoas na sala se virando para ele, o que lhe deu vontade de rir e de brigar com todos ao mesmo tempo. Não é como se ele fosse se declarar para o garoto ou algo assim... Pelo menos não agora.

\- Diga. – Stiles falou, quando já estava de frente para ele e Erica, Boyd, Allison e Lydia já tinham ido embora.

 - Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar. Uma coisa que acho que pode ajudar em sua pesquisa.

Derek foi até o seu criado-mudo e abriu a pequena portinha do móvel, retirando de lá alguns livros de aparência muita antiga. Stiles os encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- O que é isso, Derek?

\- Esses são livros que a minha família costumava escrever com informações sobre tudo que se relaciona com o sobrenatural e que eles julgavam importantes. Eu ainda não cheguei a ler tudo, mas sei que tem informações sobre diversas criaturas, então talvez tenha sobre o Darach também.

Stiles fez um gesto de compreensão e Derek estendeu os livros para que ele pegasse. O garoto o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Que foi? – O lobisomem perguntou, estranhando sua reação.

\- Você quer... Você quer que eu fique com eles para a pesquisa?

Derek realmente não estava entendendo.

\- É claro. Pode ser que sejam úteis.

\- Mas Derek... – Stiles começou, mordendo o lábio. Aparentemente ele tinha mania de fazer isso quando estava nervoso.

\- Qual o problema, Stiles?

\- É que... – Ele respirou fundo - Esses livros são da sua família e... E provavelmente são uma das poucas coisas que você tem deles. – Falou baixo.

Derek suspirou.

\- É verdade. São mesmo. Mas eu sei que você vai cuidar deles.

Stiles deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Você confia mesmo em mim, não é? – Sussurrou, como se tivesse vontade de fazer a pergunta, mas não soubesse se deveria.

Derek ia responder, mas se lembrou do que Stiles havia dito mais cedo, quando se abraçaram, e teve uma ideia. Pegou a mão do mais novo e a posicionou sobre seu peito, em cima de onde fica o coração. Stiles o encarou sem entender. O garoto estava corado e Derek sabia que provavelmente também estava.

\- Confio. – Respondeu por fim e esperava que Stiles pudesse sentir que seu coração não alterou o ritmo, não falhou uma batida, porque o que estava dizendo era verdade.

O sorriso que Stiles mostrou após ouvir aquela simples palavra fez valer a pena todo e qualquer constrangimento que Derek estivesse sentindo.

\- Tudo bem, então. Vou levar os livros e prometo que cuidarei muito bem deles. Mas... – Stiles pausou e olhou para a sua mão, a qual Derek ainda estava segurando sobre seu peito.

\- Mas...? – Derek encorajou.

\- Mas seria bom ter ajuda, sabe? E como os livros são seus, eu pensei que... Talvez...

\- Quer que eu te ajude com a pesquisa? – O lobisomem fez a pergunta por ele.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, mas logo completou:

\- Mas é só se você quiser e se... Você sabe, não tiver nada mais importante pra fazer. Se você tiver tudo bem, eu posso me virar sozinho.

Derek conseguia sentir que Stiles estava nervoso e podia ouvir o coração dele batendo acelerado. Queria saber o porquê daquilo.

\- Eu adoraria te ajudar, Stiles. Posso te encontrar na sua casa amanhã, depois da escola. Pode ser?

Stiles sorriu.

\- Pode! Quer dizer... É, seria bom. – Falou corando, tentando não mostrar o quanto estava animado.

Derek deu uma risada curta e o sorriso de Stiles só aumentou.

\- Tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã, então. – Falou, finalmente soltando a mão de Stiles e lhe entregando os livros.

\- Ok. Até amanhã.

E com um último sorriso o garoto se virou e foi em direção a saída do apartamento, encontrando Scott o esperando na porta, o olhando de um jeito muito esquisito.

Quando os dois já haviam saído, Derek escutou Peter dizer em uma voz debochada:

\- _Aaawn_ , que coisa mais fofa! Nosso lobinho está apaixonado!

Derek corou até a raiz do último fio de cabelo e apenas respondeu:

\- Cala a boca, Peter!


	6. Capítulo 6

No dia seguinte, Derek foi até a casa de Stiles no horário prometido. O garoto já estava em casa, o que ficava evidente por seu jipe estacionado na frente da casa e pelas batidas de seu coração, que Derek conseguia ouvir de longe. Outra coisa importante sobre os _mates_ , é que, para o lobisomem que os ama, ele se difere das outras pessoas não só pelo cheiro, mas também pelas batidas do coração. Para Derek, o coração de Stiles soava muito mais alto do que qualquer outro. Derek poderia encontrar Stiles no meio de uma multidão se precisasse, guiando-se apenas pelo som de seu coração.

Derek sabia que o xerife não estava em casa e que poderia entrar pela porta da frente se quisesse, mas resolveu entrar pela janela do mesmo jeito, para não quebrar a tradição e, quem sabe, assustar Stiles (ele gostava de sentir o coração do garoto acelerar por alguns segundos e ver as caretas engraçadas que fazia cada vez que levava um susto).

Quando o lobisomem entrou, Stiles estava sentado na cadeira de seu computador, pesquisando alguma coisa e parecendo concentrado. Como de costume, não ouviu Derek chegando. O lobisomem pigarreou para chamar a atenção do garoto e Stiles se virou tão rápido que quase caiu da cadeira.

\- DEREK! – Gritou em uma voz um pouco mais fina do que o normal, colocando a mão no coração e respirando rapidamente – Você quer me matar de susto?

O lobisomem soltou uma risada curta.

\- Claro que não. Só quero te assustar, é diferente.

Stiles fez uma careta de indignação, o que fez o mais velho dar um sorriso contido.

\- Qual a graça em me assustar?

\- Hm... A quase queda? As caretas? Você escolhe.

O garoto revirou os olhos e virou-se para o computador, fechando rapidamente a aba que estivera olhando antes. Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas para aquilo. O que Stiles não queria que ele visse?

\- Que foi? Estava assistindo algo que não deveria?

Stiles arregalou os olhos e se virou rapidamente pra ele.

\- Quê?! – Sua voz saiu estrangulada e Derek não pode deixar de rir novamente.

\- É que você fechou a página da internet rápido, como se não quisesse que eu visse... – Explicou.

\- Bem, eu realmente não queria que você visse, mas não é pelo motivo que você está pensando.

Derek ergueu novamente uma de suas sobrancelhas extremamente expressivas.

\- Ah, é? É por que motivo, então?

Stiles corou. _Corou_. O que ele estivera olhando?!

\- Porque você iria rir de mim. – Falou baixo.

\- Você estava tentando comprar pijamas das Tartarugas Ninja ou algo assim?

\- Quê?!

\- Sei lá, é o único motivo que eu consigo pensar que me faria rir de você.

Stiles deu um sorriso pequeno quando ouviu aquilo.

\- Não, eu não estava tentando comprar pijamas das Tartarugas Ninja. Só queria comprar algumas histórias em quadrinhos. – Falou envergonhado.

As sobrancelhas de Derek já estavam no alto de sua testa nesse momento.

\- E por que exatamente eu riria disso? Eu também gosto de história em quadrinhos.

Stiles girou a cadeira para poder encará-lo de frente. Sua boca estava entreaberta, como se não acreditasse que _Derek Hale_ pudesse gostar de super-heróis.

\- Você? Você, Derek Hale, gosta de super-heróis? – É, aparentemente era exatamente isso que ele estivera pensando.

\- Gosto, ué. Qual o problema com isso? – Respondeu e não gostou de como soou defensivo.

\- Nenhum! É só que... – Stiles mordeu o lábio – É só que eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse gostar desse tipo de coisa.

\- Bem, tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe. – Derek falou, tentando soar gentil.

Stiles encarou o chão quando respondeu:

\- É, tem mesmo.

Foi a vez de Derek morder o lábio agora. Ele não acreditava que estava prestes a fazer aquilo, mas quando percebeu as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca:

\- E acho que deveríamos consertar isso.

Stiles o olhou profundamente antes de perguntar:

\- Como?

Derek respirou fundo e balançou os ombros, tentando parecer casual quando na verdade estava tendo um ataque por dentro.

\- Você poderia ir ao meu apartamento um dia desses... Poderíamos ver alguns filmes do Batman, que é meu super-herói preferido, só pra deixar claro, e só... Sei lá, conversar.

Ele tinha plena consciência de que suas orelhas estavam pegando fogo neste momento.

Stiles deu um sorriso tímido antes de responder:

\- Eu adoraria.

Derek sorriu. Genuinamente sorriu, mostrando os dentes e tudo o mais, e a felicidade de Stiles pareceu triplicar quando ele viu a expressão no rosto do lobisomem.

\- Tudo bem, então. Eu só preciso comprar uma televisão e, assim que tiver uma, aviso. Aí você pode ir.

Stiles riu.

\- Ok.

Os dois ainda ficaram sorrindo um para o outro por alguns segundos antes de lembrarem porque exatamente Derek estava ali e começarem a pesquisa. No início, Stiles continuou na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha, pesquisando no bestiário e em páginas da internet, enquanto Derek estava sentado em sua cama, olhando os livros de sua família.

Porém, de alguma maneira, os dois acabaram sentados no chão, um ao lado do outro, Derek com os livros e Stiles com o notebook no colo. Seus ombros e braços se tocavam de leve de vez em quando e cada vez que isso acontecia era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo de Derek (e, se as batidas do coração de Stiles eram algum indicativo, Derek tinha quase certeza de que isso estava acontecendo com o garoto também).

Eles passaram várias horas pesquisando, olhando livro após livro, diversas páginas na internet, mas nada parecia ser útil. Derek chegou a encontrar informações sobre o Darach em um dos livros da família, mas a informação era escassa e não dizia nada mais do que Derek já sabia – que Darach era um druida que, ao invés de ajudar, como os outros faziam, tinha escolhido outro caminho. Não havia informações sobre os sacrifícios, sobre qual padrão o Darach poderia estar seguindo ou porque estava fazendo aquilo.

\- Hey, Derek, acho que encontrei alguma coisa. Não é muito, mas...

\- O que é? – Perguntou, interessado.

\- Eu não sei se esse site é confiável, mas aqui diz que, _“Darach é um ser capaz de mudar sua aparência e não tem uma forma característica, por isso sua identificação se torna muito difícil. Apesar de não ser mais totalmente humano, ele é capaz de assumir a forma de um e se disfarçar em meio aos demais.”_

\- Você está dizendo que o monstro que estamos procurando pode ser qualquer um? Qualquer pessoa?

\- Acho que sim...

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Apesar de a informação ser útil, fez parecer que agora eles estavam ainda mais longe de conseguir encontrar e parar a criatura.

O celular de Stiles tocou, interrompendo seus pensamentos e quebrando a troca de olhares entre os dois.

\- É a Allison. – Stiles disse, olhando o visor antes de atender. – Oi, Allison. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Derek se perguntou se os outros adolescentes também tinham que fazer esse tipo de questionamento sempre que atendiam ao telefone, com medo que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido.

\- Stiles, eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa... Sobe o Darach. – Allison respondeu, capturando a atenção de Derek.

\- O que você encontrou?

\- Hm... Eu acho que seria mais fácil você vir aqui ver do que eu tentar te explicar por telefone.

Stiles levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas não discutiu.

\- Tudo bem. Você está em casa?

\- Sim. Você pode vir agora?

\- Claro, estou indo aí.

\- Ok. Até mais.

\- Até.

Stiles desligou e olhou para Derek.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou simplesmente, sabendo que o lobisomem tinha escutado toda a conversa.

Derek tinha certeza de que não queria entrar na casa de caçadores de lobisomens. Mas também não queria deixar Stiles ir sozinho.

Concordou com a cabeça e disse:

\- Eu dirijo.

Stiles não contestou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que deixaram kudos! Comentários e kudos são muito bem-vindos! :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Derek estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Allison morava e ficou encarando a construção por alguns segundos, tentando decidir se entrar seria ou não uma boa ideia.

\- Der? – Stiles o chamou.

\- Hm?

\- Você vai comigo, né? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

O lobisomem o encarou. Stiles estava fazendo (de propósito, é claro) aquela expressão de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança. Derek suspirou. Até parece que ele iria conseguir dizer que não. Assentiu com a cabeça e Stiles sorriu.

Os dois saíram do carro e entraram no prédio, indo até o elevador e apertando o número do andar onde ficava o apartamento de Allison. Enquanto o elevador subia, Derek começou a ficar inquieto. Ele até poderia aceitar Allison em sua _pack_ , sabia que ela estava tentando ajudar, mas ir ao lar de uma família de caçadores de lobisomens nunca seria uma situação confortável para ele. Ainda mais o lar _daquela_ família. Stiles percebeu seu desconforto e timidamente colocou a mão em seu pulso, tentando mostrar que Derek não estava sozinho, que Stiles estava ali e não iria a lugar nenhum.

Derek o encarou por alguns segundos e resolveu tomar uma atitude. Lentamente afastou sua mão de Stiles, fazendo com que ele soltasse seu pulso e, antes que o garoto pudesse ficar ofendido ou magoado, Derek pegou em sua mão. Não estavam com os dedos entrelaçados, mas estavam de mãos dadas e esse era provavelmente o gesto mais íntimo que já tinham trocado. Stiles o encarou de olhos arregalados e Derek tentou sorrir um pouco. Alguns segundos se passaram, mas Stiles finalmente correspondeu seu sorriso.

A porta do elevador se abriu e os dois saíram, ainda de mãos dadas. Stiles tocou a campainha do apartamento e Allison logo estava os recebendo na porta e os deixando entrar. Derek sabia que ela tinha percebido como Stiles e ele estavam, mas não comentou nada e ficou grato por isso.

Allison os levou até o que parecia ser um escritório, provavelmente do pai dela.

\- Bem, meu pai e eu fizemos um “acordo” de que pararíamos de caçar e ficaríamos longe de qualquer assunto sobrenatural. Eu não cumpri o acordo, óbvio. – Ela disse, fazendo com que Stiles soltasse uma risadinha. – Mas pensei que ele estivesse cumprindo. Só que algum tempo atrás, quando os sacrifícios começaram, para ser mais específica, ele começou a se comportar estranho e eu pensei que talvez ele estivesse mentindo, que não tivesse deixado da vida de caçador como havia dito. Hoje quando ele saiu resolvi vir ao escritório dele, pra ver se tinha alguma pista de que ele tinha feito algo relacionado a isso ultimamente, e foi então que achei isso. – Ela terminou, apontando para um mapa que se encontrava em cima da mesa.

Derek e Stiles trocaram um olhar antes de Stiles puxar o lobisomem para trás da mesa, para que pudessem ver o mapa mais de perto.

\- Hm... Allison, não tem nada aqui... Parece ser só um mapa de Beacon Hills. – Stiles comentou e o lobisomem ficou feliz por não ser o único a não ver o que o mapa tinha de especial.

Allison balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo.

\- A olho nu não tem. Mas prestem atenção. – Ela pegou uma espécie de luz e colocou em cima do papel, fazendo Derek e Stiles arfarem em surpresa.

O mapa estava cheio de pontos marcados, indicando onde os sacrifícios haviam acontecido. Mas ele também tinha outras marcas, em locais que não faziam sentido. Não faziam sentido ainda, pelo menos.

\- Ele esteve acompanhando tudo, marcando todos os sacrifícios? – Stiles perguntou.

\- É, mas não é só isso. Eu acho que ele já sabe onde os sacrifícios irão acontecer. Não sei se ele sabe quem serão, mas pelo menos tem uma ideia de _onde_. – Allison explicou.

Derek concordou, mas precisou fazer a pergunta que provavelmente estava na cabeça de todos:

\- Você não acha que... Não acha que pode ser ele o Darach, acha?

Allison mordeu o lábio e esperou alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Não. Ele estava comigo quando alguns dos sacrifícios ocorreram, então não pode ser ele, certo? Como ele estaria em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

Stiles queria muito perguntar se ela já ouvira falar de vira-tempos, mas achou que aquela não fosse uma boa hora.

\- Certo. – Derek falou, para a surpresa de todos. – Mas mesmo que não seja ele, ficou claro de que ele tem uma boa ideia do que o Darach pretende fazer em seguida. Acho que... – Derek suspirou, não acreditando no que iria falar em seguida. – Acho que precisamos falar com ele. Pedir ajuda.

Stiles o encarou boquiaberto e Allison arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

\- Você quer pedir ajuda a Chris Argent? – Stiles perguntou, só para confirmar que havia entendido direito.

Derek concordou com a cabeça.

\- Se ele sabe de alguma coisa que não sabemos e que pode nos ajudar a impedir que inocentes morram, então temos que falar com ele.

Stiles sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, mas Allison não parecia convencida.

\- Eu não sei, não... Ele fica insistindo para que nos mantenhamos longe dessas coisas...

\- Mas ele mesmo parece ter ficado a par de tudo, certo? Ele já quebrou suas próprias regras, acho que pode quebrar mais uma vez para tentar salvar algumas vidas.

Allison o encarou por alguns segundos, até que concordou.

\- Ele deve chegar daqui a meia hora, mas ou menos. Vocês querem esperar?

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça e Allison sorriu.

\- Ok. Alguém com fome?

 

\----

 

Para Derek, aquela meia hora pareceu se estender incansavelmente. Allison obviamente não era uma de suas pessoas preferidas e eles pareciam não ter assuntos em comum que não envolvesse mortes, criaturas sobrenaturais ou sacrifícios humanos. Não exatamente a melhor conversa para se matar tempo. O que significa que o peso de manter toda a conversa acontecendo estava sob Stiles, que parecia ser o gênio das conversas sem importância. Não porque o que ele falasse não importasse, claro que não, mas por conseguir passar meia hora falando com Allison sobre absolutamente nada. Derek admirava essa habilidade no garoto, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Quando Chris Argent chegou, Derek sentiu um certo alívio, mas logo lembrou quem era aquele e o alívio passou.

\- Stiles? _Derek_? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, parando na soleira da porta da sala, como se estivesse repensando se entraria ou não na sua própria casa depois de ver quem estava lá.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. – Allison disse, capturando a atenção do seu pai.

Chris se sentou em um dos sofás, encarando sua filha e lançando olhares “discretos” para Stiles e Derek, que estavam no sofá oposto.

Allison respirou fundo e começou a falar. Primeiro, disse sobre como estava desapontada com ele por ter mentido pra ela, por ter cobrado dela que se afastasse dos amigos, que os deixasse passar por tudo aquilo sozinhos, enquanto ele mesmo não havia conseguido se desligar do mundo sobrenatural. Seu pai ouviu tudo calado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente dos outros ocupantes da sala e se concentrando apenas em sua filha.

Quando a garota já parecia ter dito tudo que estava preso em seu peito, finalmente confessou sobre como entrou no escritório do pai e encontrou o mapa cheio de marcas e que tinha uma ideia sobre o que aquilo significava.

\- Se você tem alguma ideia do que está acontecendo, nós precisamos saber. Por favor... Senhor. – Stiles disse, incerto sobre como deveria chamá-lo.

Chris levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando para Stiles brevemente e depois pousando seu olhar em Derek, analisando-o.

\- E por que exatamente eu ajudaria vocês? – Perguntou por fim.

Derek usou todo o seu autocontrole para não revirar os olhos. Respirou fundo e sentiu um toque leve em seu joelho. Olhou para baixo e viu que Stiles havia colocado sua mão timidamente sobre seu joelho esquerdo, dando um aperto de leve. Derek olhou para ele e viu que o garoto estava corando. O lobisomem deu um pequeno sorriso, que logo se dissipou. Voltou a encarar o caçador a sua frente e se sentiu muito mais calmo quando finalmente falou:

\- Porque, se nossas suspeitas estiverem corretas, e se aquelas marcas no mapa estiverem certas, os sacrifícios não acabaram. Isso quer dizer que há mais pessoas em perigo, pessoas que talvez, com a sua ajuda, conseguiremos salvar. Só estamos pedindo a sua ajuda porque a vida de pessoas inocentes pode depender disso. – Derek não queria soar grosso, mas precisava que ele entendesse a gravidade da situação se queria que o caçador os ajudasse.

 Chris o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois, olhou para Allison. Parecia estar tentando decidir se os ajudaria ou não. Derek sabia que o pouco de respeito que tinha pelo homem poderia sumir dependendo de sua próxima decisão.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar vocês.

Derek tentou não reagir, mas estava feliz pela pequena conquista que havia acabado de fazer. Ele sentiu mais um aperto de leve em seu joelho antes de a mão de Stiles deixar de tocá-lo.

\- Vamos até meu escritório.

Chris se levantou e guiou os outros três até a sala que haviam visto o mapa antes. Ele pegou uma luz parecida com a de Allison e finalmente começou a explicar o que eles queriam saber.

Chris contou que no começo ele não tinha certeza sobre os sacrifícios, mas agora estava quase certo de quem os alvos seriam. Bem, não exatamente _quem_ , mas quais os perfis que as pessoas teriam. Explicou que tinha contato com outros caçadores que já haviam passado por uma situação assim, mas que só tinham se dado conta do que estava acontecendo quando era tarde demais. Descobriram que havia um padrão nas mortes; eram sempre três pessoas com determinado perfil: virgens, guerreiros, curandeiros, filósofos e guardiões. No momento já haviam ocorrido seis sacrifícios, três virgens e três guerreiros, o que significava que eles ainda tinham três grupos correndo perigo.

Quanto as marcas no mapa, eram na verdade uma suposição, baseado em algo chamado “correntes telúricas”, que Derek e Stiles se esforçaram, mas não conseguiram realmente entender. O que conseguiram entender, entretanto, foi que essas correntes poderiam sugerir um padrão de movimento, que foi o que levou Chris a marcar aqueles lugares específicos. Se ele estivesse certo, saberiam onde os próximos sacrifícios ocorreriam.

\- Acho que precisamos convocar uma reunião de emergência. – Derek falou, depois que Chris havia terminado sua explicação.

Stiles e Allison concordaram.

\- Vou avisar a todos para que nos encontrem no seu apartamento em 20 minutos. Pode ser? – Stiles perguntou e Derek acenou com a cabeça concordando.

\- Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Argent. – Derek falou com os dentes cerrados e ele jurava que podia sentir uma queimação na garganta depois de dizer aquelas palavras. Derek já tinha problema com _falar_ , no geral. Pedir ajuda? Outro problema. Mas pedir ajuda de Chris Argent e ainda ter que agradecer por ela? Muito, muito pior. – Acho que podemos cuidar de tudo por aqui.

Chris ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando sua descrença, mas Derek resolveu ignorar.

\- Allison, você vem?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e olhou uma última vez para o seu pai antes de guiá-los até a porta.

\- Você vai com seu carro ou quer carona? – Derek perguntou, tentando ser educado.

\- Vou com o meu, depois fica mais fácil de voltar para casa. – Ela disse, sorrindo um pouco. O sorriso não pareceu muito sincero, mas Derek sabia que ela estava se esforçando para se dar bem com ele e ficou contente, sabendo que não era o único a passar por aquela situação. Assim como ele tinha suas dúvidas sobre ela, ela tinha sobre ele, mas ambos sabiam que precisavam superar isso em favor dos outros.

Eles se separaram, ela seguindo para seu próprio carro e ele e Stiles seguindo para o dele. Entraram no carro em silêncio e permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, até que Stiles disse:

\- Eu... – Começou, mas parou, parecendo ter perdido a coragem para dizer o que estava pensado. Stiles encarava a janela e mordia o lábio inferior. Sua postura (e seu cheiro) parecia gritar o quanto estava nervoso.

\- Stiles? O que foi? – Derek perguntou, tentando não desviar o olhar da estrada por muito tempo, mas querendo ver a expressão do garoto.

Ele respirou fundo e quando respondeu sua voz estava tão baixa que Derek achou que não teria ouvido se não fosse um lobisomem.

\- Eu fiquei orgulhoso de você. Por ter pedido ajuda do Chris Argent, quero dizer. Sei que você o detesta e sei o quanto deve ser doloroso pra você ter que pedir ajuda de qualquer Argent, então... Obrigado.

Derek ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes.

\- Obrigado? Pelo que? – Perguntou finalmente e sua voz estava tão diferente que quase não a reconheceu.

\- Por fazer isso, por pedir ajuda. Por superar tudo para poder fazer algo que sabia que poderia nos ajudar.

Foi a vez de Derek morder o lábio e desviar o olhar. Ele não sabia o que responder para aquilo. Sabia tudo que tinha contra os Argents e sabia o quão difícil havia sido para ele pedir ajuda, mas achou que ninguém mais soubesse... Achou que ninguém mais se importasse.

Como não sabia o que dizer, achou que fazer algo fosse valer mais. Pegou a mão de Stiles delicadamente e continuou a segurando pelo resto da jornada. Stiles não tentou se soltar nenhuma vez; pelo contrário, apertou a mão de Derek e a repousou sobre seu colo.

 

\----

 

Quando Derek entrou em seu apartamento, se aproximou da janela e então parou abruptamente. Ali, no vidro com vista para a cidade, havia um símbolo desenhado. Um símbolo que ele conhecia muito bem.

\- Derek? – Stiles chamou, parando atrás dele. – O que... O que isso quer dizer?

Derek virou-se e encarou Allison e Stiles quando respondeu:

\- A _pack_ de alfas. Eles estão vindo atrás de nós.


	8. Capítulo 8

Derek, Allison e Stiles ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos minutos, todos sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. O silêncio foi interrompido quando a porta se abriu, fazendo todos se virarem assustados pensando que poderiam ser os alfas, mas era só Cora.

\- O que aconteceu? Consegui sentir o cheiro do nervosismo de vocês da entrada do prédio. – Ela comentou, entrando no apartamento e parando em frente aos três.

Derek apenas indicou com a cabeça a marca na janela e a garota entendeu na hora.

\- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu o alfa sinceramente.

\- Bem, sem querer me intrometer, mas... Temos que enfrentá-los, certo? Quer dizer, não é como se pudéssemos fugir deles. Eles poderiam seguir nosso cheiro e nos encontrar de qualquer jeito.

Derek ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

\- Não... Eles poderiam seguir nossos rastros, mas não fariam isso. Seria perda de tempo.

\- O que você quer dizer? – Stiles perguntou com a voz baixa.

Derek encarou o garoto quando respondeu:

\- Eles não querem todos vocês. O único que querem forçar a se juntar a _pack_ sou eu. Isso quer dizer que... Se vocês fugirem, mas eles me encontrarem, não irão atrás de vocês. Vocês estariam seguros.

Stiles ficou boquiaberto.

\- Você não pode estar querendo dizer o que acho que está. Derek Hale, se você está insinuando que deveríamos te abandonar para se juntar aquele bando de loucos ou, pior ainda, ser _morto_ por eles, você só pode ter enlouquecido de vez!

O lobisomem suspirou.

\- Stiles, pense comigo... Essa seria a opção mais lógica. Se eles me capturarem, não terão interesse em machucar vocês. Todos estariam a salvo.

\- Todos menos você, Derek! Você acha mesmo que iríamos te abandonar e fugir? Derek, você é nosso alfa, um membro da _pack_ e é nosso amigo! Nunca te deixaríamos para trás! – Stiles falou aumentando o tom de voz.

Derek soltou mais um suspiro.

\- Stiles, eu sei que você não quer sair correndo, ok? Eu entendo. Mas também entendo que essa seria a única forma de te manter seguro.

\- Bem, e sabe o que eu entendo, Derek? – Stiles falou, se aproximando do lobisomem e o encarando nos olhos - Que se o preço que tenho que pagar para estar seguro é abandonar os meus amigos, então eu prefiro não estar seguro! Eu não vou sair daqui, nenhum de nós vai. Nós vamos lutar ao seu lado, como uma verdadeira _pack_ deveria fazer.

Derek estava com o coração na mão. Ele entendia o lado de Stiles, mas sabia que não poderia concordar com o garoto. Seu lobo estava gritando em seu peito, gritando para que Derek mandasse Stiles para um lugar longe e seguro, para que protegesse seu _mate_ a qualquer custo. Mas ele sabia que, se as posições fossem invertidas, nunca abandonaria Stiles. Por isso, por mais que lhe doesse e o preocupasse, tomou uma decisão. Suspirou uma última vez e disse:

\- Fique perto de mim, ok?

Stiles sorriu.

\- Ok.

Cora encarou o irmão de olhos arregalados.

\- Você está falando sério? Você vai realmente deixar um humano e uma caçadora lutarem ao seu lado? – Perguntou indignada.

Derek olhou sério para ela e, quando respondeu, um resquício de sua voz de alfa soou:

\- Vou. Porque, você gostando ou não, eles são parte dessa _pack_. Se eles querem realmente lutar, então não vou impedir.

Cora bufou e cruzou os braços, mas não disse mais nada. Os quatro se sentaram no sofá para esperar os outros. Scott e Lydia chegaram na hora marcada, mas Erica, Isaac e Boyd não apareceram. Imaginando que eles só estavam atrasados e não querendo perder mais tempo, Derek começou a reunião que haviam combinado, mas teve que mudar os planos e começar falando sobre a _pack_ de alfas, que poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

O lobisomem deixou claro que ele não iria fugir, iria lutar, mas que se qualquer um deles quisesse, poderia ir embora. Ele não iria obrigar ninguém a lutar por sua causa. Fez questão de lembrar diversas vezes do perigo que estariam correndo, principalmente os _humanos_ (discurso para o qual Stiles só revirou os olhos), mas ninguém quis desistir.

Quando os alfas chegaram, a _pack_ já estava na sala a sua espera, mas nada de Boyd, Isaac ou Erica aparecerem. Cora e Derek estavam no meio, com Stiles ao seu lado. Scott estava do lado direito, perto de Stiles, e Allison e Lydia do lado esquerdo. Stiles segurava seu precioso bastão de metal e Lydia tinha em mãos a faca mais afiada que conseguira encontrar na cozinha.

Quando a _pack_ entrou, o grupo teve uma surpresa. Deucalion não estava ali, só estavam Kali e os gêmeos: Ethan e Aiden. Isso confundiu Derek. Se Deucalion o queria tanto em sua _pack_ , por que não iria pessoalmente dessa vez? Ou será que esse não era o motivo para estarem ali?

Mas o que mais os surpreendeu foi ver que, junto com os alfas, vinham Isaac, Boyd e Erica, amarrados e amordaçados, sendo carregados (mais para arrastados, na verdade) pelos gêmeos.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? O que querem dessa vez? – Talvez não fosse a melhor coisa a se dizer no momento, mas Derek não conseguia ser muito criativo tendo que ver três membros de sua _pack_ sendo mantidos como prisioneiros.

Kali deu um sorriso um tanto sinistro.

\- Ora, Derek, apenas vim me certificar de que você irá pagar pelo que fez.

Derek franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Não se finja de tonto, Hale. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Você matou Ennis! Acha mesmo que eu te deixaria sair impune? – A voz da alfa estava carregada de raiva.

\- O quê?! Eu não matei Ennis! Ele pode ter morrido com a queda, mas isso não foi culpa minha!

Kali revirou os olhos e gritou:

\- Não minta pra mim! Se ele morreu, foi por sua culpa! Garotos, agora!

Os gêmeos foram um para o lado do outro e, antes que Derek percebesse, já haviam se fundido, formando uma enorme e assustadora besta. Kali começou a correr na direção de Derek, enquanto os gêmeos foram diretamente para onde estavam Stiles e Scott. Derek empurrou Stiles para trás de si, tentando mantê-lo fora de perigo e o mais perto possível, e partiu para cima de Kali, parando-a no meio do caminho. Ele e Cora começaram a desferir socos e pontapés na mulher, mas ela era rápida e conseguia se desviar. Mesmo assim, Derek e Cora estavam na vantagem, pois ela poderia ser rápida o suficiente para desviar, mas não para atacar de volta.

A luta se seguiu. Derek não conseguia ver como os outros estavam se saindo, mas sabia que agora todos tentavam lutar contra a besta formada pelos gêmeos e ficou aliviado por estarem em maior número do que a _pack_ rival. Kali continuava a lutar, mas não conseguia fazer com que seus golpes realmente machucassem nenhum dos dois, apenas causasse alguns arranhões.  

De repente, Derek sentiu a atmosfera mudar. Quando olhou para trás por um segundo, percebeu que Scott estava no chão, com dificuldades para se levantar, Allison segurava o braço direito, um pouco de sangue escorrendo por sua mão, e Lydia encarava Aiden, sem saber o que fazer. O garoto, porém, não parecia prestes a atacá-la.  

Espera... Aiden? Onde estava Ethan? Onde estava a besta?

Foi então que Derek viu que Scott havia conseguido se levantar e Allison segurava uma espécie de arma com uma mão só; tinham voltado a luta, mas agora somente contra Ethan e o lobisomem não parecia nem um pouco assustado com eles. Caminhava em uma direção determinada, desferindo golpes toda vez que um deles aparecia no meio do caminho. Derek estanhou o movimento e olhou para onde o lobisomem estava caminhando... Stiles.


	9. Capítulo 9

Quando Derek se virou para impedir que o alfa chegasse até o garoto, sentiu garras penetrarem sua nuca e logo caiu no chão, não podendo fazer nada para impedir que Ethan pegasse seu _mate_. Ethan envolveu o peito de Stiles com os dois braços, apertando-o forte. O garoto estava totalmente impossibilitado de sair dali.

Derek, mesmo com toda a dor que estava sentindo, agora estava concentrado em Stiles e mal percebeu quando algo gelado encostou-se a suas costas. Segundos depois, ele estava se contorcendo no chão. Kali tinha algum tipo de aparelho na mão que soltava descargas elétricas, mas muito mais fortes do que a dos aparelhos que a polícia costuma usar. A dor era excruciante e Derek não conseguia mais controlar seu lobo, que gritava agoniado dentro de si. Suas garras e presas estavam a mostra e o moreno não conseguia fazer nada para impedir e fazer com que elas desaparecessem.

\- Aiden! – Kali gritou e o nome soou como uma ordem.

O garoto pareceu entender na hora o que precisava fazer, o que indicava que já haviam combinado tudo antes. Foi até onde Boyd estava, jogado no chão, se debatendo e tentando se livrar das cordas que o amarravam, mas sem sucesso. Pegou o garoto pelos ombros e o levantou, trazendo-o até onde Derek estava e posicionando-o a frente do alfa. Derek sentiu o sangue gelar quando percebeu o que iriam fazer.

Aiden levantou Boyd e o choque percorrendo o corpo de Derek pareceu se intensificar, tornando impossível que o lobisomem retomasse o controle do próprio corpo para fazer com que suas garras sumissem. Mas se elas não sumissem, Derek faria algo que se arrependeria para o resto da vida. Seria obrigado a fazer algo que não queria, em hipótese alguma. Ele acabaria matando Boyd.

\- Vamos ver como você se sente quando alguém com quem você tanto se importa morre, Hale. E pior ainda, como será conviver com a culpa, sabendo que foi tudo por sua causa? – Kali sussurrou em seu ouvido e, se estivessem em qualquer outra situação, Derek teria rido, porque ele sabia exatamente qual era a sensação. Convivia com ela todos os dias. Mas no momento não conseguia responder, não conseguia nem se mexer a não ser pelos movimentos causados pelo choque elétrico.

\- Agora. – Kali ordenou e Aiden colocou o corpo erguido de Boyd diretamente na frente das garras de Derek.

O corpo de Boyd se aproximava cada vez mais das garras estendidas de seu alfa e Derek começou a entrar em pânico, gritando internamente para que seu lobo se controlasse. Sentia o lobo uivar desesperadamente, mas não conseguia fazer nada.

Quando as garras do lobisomem estavam a milímetros de distância da barriga de Boyd, Derek ouviu:

\- Derek!

E, um segundo depois, Stiles estava ao seu lado, segurando seus ombros e murmurando:

\- Derek, vamos, você consegue. _Retraia suas garras_.

E, por algum motivo que nem mesmo ele conseguia explicar, sentiu o controle voltar a seu corpo, quase como se recobrasse a consciência. Retraiu suas garras. Elas já haviam perfurado um pouco o corpo de Boyd, mas apenas superficialmente. Considerando os poderes de cura dos lobisomens, o machucado poderia ser considerado um arranhão, nem de longe tão grave quanto o que podia ter acontecido.

Kali parecia surpresa. Aiden olhava para as mãos de Derek como se elas tivessem acabado de fazer um milagre e Ethan observava calado do outro lado da sala, também boquiaberto.

Nesse momento, Lydia e Allison aproveitaram a distração e correram em direção a Isaac e Erica, desamarrando as cordas cheias de _Wolfsbane_ que prendiam seus pulsos. Alguns segundos depois os dois estavam em pé, fracos e um pouco desnorteados por conta do veneno, mas prontos para lutar se precisasse.

\- Eu não matei Ennis. Sinto muito por sua perda, mas não fui eu. – Derek falou entredentes. – E agora estamos em nove contra três, então, se vocês forem espertos, eu aconselharia que fossem embora. _Agora_.

Kali soltou um grito de frustração e, num ato de fúria, deu um tapa no rosto do alfa, suas garras marcando a pele do lobisomem. Cora estava ao lado do irmão em segundos, assim como Isaac e Erica, todos prontos para atacar, e Kali entendeu o recado.

\- Vamos. – Ordenou, virando as costas e saindo com Ethan e Aiden logo atrás.

Ethan, antes de sair, olhou novamente para a _pack_ , um olhar de tristeza estampado em seu rosto, mas não disse nada.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Derek sentiu Stiles se jogando em seus braços. O lobisomem retribuiu o abraço com força, tentando transmitir o quanto estava feliz por ele estar bem.

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupado! Achei que você fosse... – Ele parou no meio da frase, sem coragem de continuar. – Você está bem? – O garoto se afastou dos braços do moreno para examinar melhor os arranhões deixados em seu rosto. As mãos de Stiles seguravam o rosto de Derek e ele olhava o machucado de vários ângulos, tentando ver a profundidade dos arranhões.

\- Stiles, eu estou bem. – Derek afirmou. – Graças a você. – Completou baixinho.

Stiles parou de mexer em seu rosto e o encarou.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Derek colocou uma das mãos sobre a mão de Stiles que estava em seu rosto e respondeu:

\- Se você não tivesse chegado a tempo, se não tivesse falado comigo e me trago de volta para a realidade, eu não teria conseguido me controlar. – Ele olhou para Boyd no fim da frase, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse conseguido retrair as garras.

\- Mas você conseguiu. Então não pense nisso, está bem? Sei que é difícil, mas está tudo bem agora. – Stiles disse.

Derek concordou com a cabeça e de repente um pensamento lhe veio a cabeça:

\- Espera... Stiles, como foi que você chegou a tempo? Quer dizer, em um minuto você estava sendo segurado por Ethan e no outro... Estava ao meu lado. Como conseguiu isso?

\- Eu... Eu me soltei de Ethan.

\- O quê? – Um coro soou pela sala e Derek lembrou que não estavam sozinhos e de que todos provavelmente estavam prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

\- É... – Stiles começou, seu rosto ficando vermelho devido a toda atenção que estava recebendo – Eu vi o que eles iam te obrigar a fazer e entrei em pânico e pensei que não podia te deixar fazer aquilo, que tinha que te ajudar de qualquer jeito. E aí... Eu dei uma cotovelada no estômago de Ethan e ele me largou. Eu senti... Como se tivesse ficado mais forte naquele momento. Acho que Ethan não me soltou porque foi bonzinho, acho que realmente o machuquei.... – Stiles terminou, parecendo confuso com suas próprias palavras.

\- Isso... Isso não é possível. – Scott falou, soando atônito.

Stiles deu de ombros.

\- Uma vez eu li que se você entra em uma situação de desespero, seu corpo ganha uma descarga de adrenalina tão alta que te deixa com uma “super força” momentânea. Acho que pode ter sido isso.

Poderia. Poderia ter sido isso. Mas também poderia ser porque Stiles era o _mate_ de um alfa, mesmo que não soubesse, e em algumas situações poderia pegar “emprestado” um pouco da força de seu _mate_ se estivesse desesperado o suficiente. Derek não havia visto acontecer com pares de _mates_ cujo laço ainda não havia sido formado, mas sabia que poderia acontecer e talvez a situação fosse tão grave que Stiles fez uso desse poder sem perceber e sem saber como.  

\- Mas... – Scott ia questionar, mas Derek o cortou.

\- Bem, seja o que for, veio na hora certa. Acho que não deveríamos questionar tanto isso e sim agradecer. Obrigado, Stiles.

Stiles sorriu para ele, sem acreditar que aquelas palavras realmente tinham vindo de Derek.

O alfa então se virou para Boyd e tentou expressar um pouco do que estava sentindo. Da culpa, do arrependimento, do alívio.

\- Boyd... Eu sinto muito. Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso, eu...

\- Derek, está tudo bem. Não precisa explicar. Eu sei que você não tinha controle algum sobre a situação. – O garoto falou e até mesmo exibiu um pequeno sorriso, que Derek se esforçou ao máximo para retribuir.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Stiles disse:

\- Bem, acho que está na hora de cuidarmos desses arranhões. Sorte sua que carrego um kit de primeiros socorros no carro.

 Stiles estava saindo quando parou e se virou para Derek. Deu novamente um abraço apertado no homem e sussurrou o mais baixo que conseguiu, para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

\- Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por você estar bem.

Ao que Derek respondeu:

\- Digo o mesmo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Stiles logo voltou com o kit de primeiros socorros. O garoto pediu para que Derek se sentasse no sofá para ele poder cuidar dos machucados. Derek sentou, mas logo começou a reclamar.

\- Stiles, eu estou bem, são só alguns arranhões, eles vão se curar sozinhos.

\- Derek, não são “só alguns arranhões”. São arranhões profundos feitos por um alfa! Eu sei que eles vão curar, mas vão levar mais tempo que o normal. Custa você me deixar limpar os cortes e aplicar pelo menos um antisséptico?

\- Na verdade eu nem sei se seria possível eu pegar uma infecção, então...

Stiles soltou um grunhido de frustração.

\- Deixa de ser teimoso, _Sourwolf_! Por favor, me deixa cuidar de você!

Derek arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela última frase. Stiles também parecia um pouco surpreso, como se não tivesse intenção de falar a última parte em voz alta.

\- Eu... – O garoto começou, mas logo foi interrompido.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Derek.

Stiles arregalou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou, como se quisesse confirmar que havia escutado direito.

\- É... Se você realmente quer... Cuidar de mim... Tudo bem. – Derek deu um sorriso pequeno, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Stiles retribuiu o sorriso e finalmente começou a limpar os cortes no rosto do lobisomem. O garoto tentava ser cuidadoso, limpando os cortes devagar e sem pressionar muito o rosto do mais velho. O lobo de Derek estava tão contente naquele momento que ele quase podia senti-lo ronronando.

\- Hum... – Isaac começou e Derek deu um pulo. Ele havia se esquecido completamente que os outros ainda estavam ali.

Derek tentou disfarçar sua surpresa e aproveitou para perguntar o que havia lhe deixado intrigado:

\- Então... Como foi que a Kali e os gêmeos pegaram vocês?

Erica, Isaac e Boyd se sentaram, prontos para contarem sua história, e Allison, Scott, Lydia e Cora seguiram o gesto dos outros.

Isaac contou que os três haviam decidido ir ao cinema depois da escola e estavam com uma sensação estranha o caminho todo até o cinema, como se estivessem sendo observados. Porém, como não viram ninguém, acharam que estivessem ficando paranoicos (não seria uma surpresa considerando a vida que levavam). Viram o filme e logo depois resolveram ir comer alguma coisa.

Quando estavam saindo da lanchonete a sensação de que tinha alguém os observando ficou mais forte e assim que estavam relativamente longe da população, em uma parte mais deserta da cidade, foram abordados pelos gêmeos e por Kali. Eles nem deram tempo de os garotos falarem alguma coisa, logo foram batendo nos três, que mal tiveram chance de se defender.

Em poucos minutos os betas já haviam perdido a luta e sido amarrados com cordas cheias de _Wolfsbane_ , o que não só os impossibilitava de se soltar, mas os deixava mais fracos a cada minuto. Foram vendados, jogados no banco de trás de um carro e logo chegaram no apartamento de Derek.

\- Vocês foram seguidos desde a escola, Aiden parecia saber exatamente o que fazer quando Kali o chamou... É óbvio que eles já haviam planejado tudo.

Os betas concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Você acha... Acha que eles estão planejando mais alguma coisa? – Erica perguntou, parecendo um pouco assustada.

Derek desviou o olhar para a janela onde ainda havia o símbolo dos alfas pintado.

\- Eu realmente não sei. Mas acho que essa “visita” que eles nos fizeram pode indicar pelo menos uma coisa boa.

Todos os olhares se viraram para ele, que continuou:

\- Deucalion me quer na sua _pack_ , certo? Ele poderia ter me matado da última vez que esteve aqui. Ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita e chegou bem perto disso na verdade – Derek ouviu Stiles prender a respiração – Mas não matou. – Falou e levou sua mão discretamente para o joelho do menor, apertando-o de leve. – Eu acho que se Deucalion viesse atrás de mim de novo, seria para exigir que eu entrasse em sua _pack_. E se eu recusasse... Então provavelmente me mataria logo. Obrigar-me a matar um dos meus betas não iria mudar minha decisão. Pelo contrário, só faria com que eu o odiasse.

\- Bem, isso é verdade... Mas ainda não estou entendendo a que ponto você quer chegar – Cora falou.

\- O que eu estou tentando dizer é que não acho que Deucalion teria aprovado o plano de Kali. Acho que ela fez tudo por conta própria. Mas as coisas não funcionam assim em uma _pack_. Se você tem um plano que envolva outro lobisomem, seja ele qual for, não pode simplesmente agir como acha que deve, tem que consultar seu alfa primeiro. Ainda mais em uma _pack_ louca como aquela... Se Kali planejou isso, fez tudo pelas costas de Deucalion.

\- O que significa que, de certa forma, ela o traiu. – Stiles completou seu raciocínio.

Derek acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e finalmente os outros pareceram compreender.

\- Você acha que, se Deucalion ficar sabendo da verdade, tem alguma chance de eles ficarem um contra o outro? – Allison foi quem perguntou.

O alfa deu de ombros.

\- É difícil dizer, porque não entendo direito como a _pack_ deles funciona, mas imagino que sim. Levem em consideração que eles mataram toda a sua _pack_ só para conseguir mais poder... Não me surpreenderia que matassem por traição também.

A sala caiu em um silêncio profundo por alguns longos minutos.

\- Então talvez... Talvez ainda tenhamos uma chance. – Isaac sussurrou.

Derek concordou.

\- Com certeza temos uma chance. – Stiles disse e sua voz soou firme. Derek não detectou uma mentira na batida de seu coração, o que indicava que Stiles realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo. Ele sorriu, orgulhoso de seu _mate_.

\- Mas, mudando de assunto... – Começou Allison. – Não era por isso que tínhamos convocado uma reunião.

O lobisomem suspirou, lembrando-se do porque todos tinham vindo para o apartamento. Ele recostou suas costas no sofá e pediu mentalmente para que alguém contasse a razão de estarem ali, porque ele se sentia exausto e não queria ter que contar toda a história.

\- É verdade. Então, Derek e eu fomos até a casa da Allison porque ela achava que havia encontrado algo sobre os sacrifícios... – Começou Stiles e Derek sentiu sua afeição pelo garoto crescer ainda mais.

Stiles e Allison se revezaram para contar toda a história de como e o quê haviam descoberto sobre os sacrifícios. Quando terminaram, Scott foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

\- Espera aí... Se essa lógica estiver certa, quer dizer que os próximos a serem sacrificados serão os curandeiros, certo?

\- Isso. – Allison confirmou e os olhos de Scott se arregalaram.

\- O que foi, Scott? – A garota perguntou preocupada.

\- Minha mãe... – Ele falou baixo e todos trocaram olhares.

Scott estava certo. Se as próximas vítimas fossem “curandeiros”, a mãe dele poderia estar em perigo.

\- O que vamos fazer? – Stiles perguntou, olhando diretamente para Derek.

O lobisomem mordeu o lábio, pensando bem antes de responder.

\- Vamos montar guarda, vigiar sua mãe... Já que ela sabe sobre você ser lobisomem, acho que seria melhor contar a ela o que está acontecendo, assim podemos montar guarda sem ter que nos esconder e sem ela achar estranho. – Sugeriu. Parecia ser o melhor a se fazer no momento.

Scott concordou. Derek perguntou para o grupo:

\- Precisamos de pelo menos duas pessoas pra isso, só pra garantir. Alguém se oferece para ir com o Scott?

\- Eu posso ir. – Isaac disse e sorriu para o amigo, que pareceu surpreso, mas feliz com o gesto.

\- Obrigado, Isaac. – Scott falou sinceramente.

\- Não há de que. – O loiro sorriu.

\- O turno da minha mãe deve estar acabando daqui a pouco... Você quer ir comigo buscá-la? – Scott perguntou e Isaac apenas concordou. – Podemos ir? – Ele perguntou, dessa vez se dirigindo ao alfa. Derek ficou surpreso com o gesto. Scott não parecia mais odiá-lo como no começo e havia inclusive aceitado fazer parte de sua _pack_ , mas mesmo assim o alfa ainda ficava surpreso quando o garoto mostrava tanto respeito por ele.

\- Claro.

Os dois então se levantaram, se despediram dos outros e foram embora.

\- Acho que deveríamos ir também. Já está ficando tarde. – Lydia sugeriu, ao que os outros concordaram.

\- Derek, você pode nos dar uma carona? – Erica perguntou, se referindo a ela e Boyd.

\- Claro. Stiles, quer vir com a gente?

O garoto apenas assentiu, então todos se despediram de Cora e foram para o estacionamento.

Derek deixou Erica em casa primeiro e depois Boyd. Stiles, quando descobriu que a casa dos dois era no lado da cidade oposto ao que ficava a sua, protestou, disse que Derek não precisava levá-lo em casa, que ele poderia ter ido com um dos outros, mas o lobisomem apenas ignorou os protestos do mais novo e disse que não era problema algum.

No caminho para a casa do garoto, um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

\- Stiles, seu pai vai estar em casa hoje, né?

\- Não, ele está no turno da noite de novo... Por quê?

A garganta de Derek ficou seca. Havia um pensamento que não lhe saía da cabeça desde o momento que Stiles havia feito com que Derek controlasse seu lobo e retraísse suas garras, evitando-o de matar Boyd. Stiles e Derek não haviam formado um laço como “mates”, então, tecnicamente, não haveria como a _pack_ que estavam enfrentando saber o que Stiles significava para ele. O problema é que, depois de toda aquela cena no apartamento, Derek já não tinha mais certeza disso. E se a _pack_ de alfas quisesse usar sua fraqueza contra ele, eles agora certamente saberiam como. Stiles estava em perigo. Mas ele não sabia como contar isso ao garoto sem dizer toda a verdade.

\- Eu... Eu acho que você não deveria dormir sozinho. – Derek falou e só depois que já tinha falado percebeu o quanto aquela frase soava estranha.

Stiles lhe dirigiu um olhar engraçado, numa mistura de assustado e espantado.

\- O quê?

Derek sentiu a ponta de suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas.

\- Quero dizer que acho que você não deveria passar a noite sozinho em casa. A _pack_ de alfas ainda está por aqui e podem voltar a qualquer momento. E se resolverem te atacar?

\- Ei, eu sei me defender, ok? – Stiles disse, parecendo indignado.

Derek revirou os olhos e falou em uma voz suave:

\- Eu realmente não acho que um bastão de metal vá ser o suficiente pra lutar contra quatro alfas, pequeno.

Stiles virou o rosto tão rápido que Derek jurou ter ouvido um “crack”. O lobisomem não estava em uma situação melhor, quase tirando o carro da estrada quando percebeu o que tinha falado.

\- Do que foi que você me chamou?

O rosto do lobisomem nunca havia ficado tão vermelho. Ele fixou o olhar na estrada e não respondeu (até porque achava que não conseguia falar no momento).

\- Derek. Do que foi que você acabou de me chamar?

Derek apertou o volante, vendo suas juntas esbranquiçarem.

\- Stiles, me desculpa. – Falou com dificuldade.

\- Não, não, não. Essa foi a coisa mais fofa que você já me disse na vida. Você não tem direito de pedir desculpas!

Os olhos do lobisomem se arregalaram e ele foi obrigado a estacionar o carro para poder olhar direito para seu _mate_.

\- Como assim? O quê? – Ele não estava exatamente em seu momento mais eloquente, mas quem pode culpá-lo?

Stiles deu um sorrisinho.

\- Se você disse o que eu acho que disse (o que eu não sei, porque você não quis repetir), então foi a coisa mais fofa que você já me disse na vida.

A boca de Derek estava entreaberta em choque e ele não conseguia se lembrar muito bem de como voltar ao normal.

\- Você não ficou com raiva? – Perguntou chocado.

As sobrancelhas do garoto se ergueram.

\- Com raiva? Por que eu ficaria com raiva?

Derek finalmente conseguiu recuperar sua expressão normal. Respirou fundo e respondeu, encarando a estrada para não ter que olhar para Stiles diretamente:

\- Eu achei que você não fosse gostar, que fosse se sentir incomodado...

O lobisomem sentiu uma mão repousar levemente em seu braço direito.

\- Derek, olha pra mim.

Derek sacudiu a cabeça e continuou a olhar pra frente. Stiles suspirou e falou mais uma vez:

\- Derek, por favor, olha pra mim.

O mais velho fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas finalmente criou coragem para olhar o garoto nos olhos e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Os olhos dele estavam _brilhando_. Ele estava... Feliz?

\- Derek, eu te chamo de “Der” e de “Sourwolf” o tempo todo. Sabe por quê?

O lobisomem fez que não com a cabeça, então o garoto continuou:

\- Porque eu _gosto_ de apelidos, Derek. Principalmente os carinhosos. – Falou baixinho. - Por que você acha que eu ficaria com raiva de você só porque você me chamou por um?

Derek mordeu o lábio.

\- Então não tem problema?

Stiles sorriu.

\- Claro que não, _Sourwolf._ Você pode me chamar como quiser. Quer dizer, nada ofensivo, é claro.

O mais velho revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

\- Pode principalmente me chamar de “pequeno” quantas vezes quiser. – Stiles falou corando e Derek não conseguiu impedir que seu sorriso aumentasse ridiculamente.

\- Ok. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Ok. – Stiles sorriu.

Derek respirou fundo e Stiles tirou sua mão do braço do mais velho. O lobisomem voltou a olhar para frente e ligou o carro novamente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Derek lembrou o que havia começado tudo aquilo:

\- Mas, como eu estava dizendo, não acho que você deva ficar sozinho. – Começou. – Eu sei que você não é indefeso, mas também sei como eles são perigosos. Você estava lá hoje a tarde e viu o que aconteceu, mesmo com a gente em maior número.

Stiles suspirou.

\- Ok, mas o que você sugere que eu faça?

\- Vem dormir no meu apartamento.

Derek quase _sentiu_ que Stiles estava corando.

\- O... O quê? No seu apartamento?

O lobisomem assentiu.

\- Se você quiser, é claro. Você pode falar com Scott também, se preferir ir pra lá...

O garoto mordeu o lábio e apertou as mãos em seu colo.

\- Não quero incomodar o Scott, ele já está muito preocupado com a mãe dele... Mas você tem certeza de que eu não iria incomodar, Derek?

Derek revirou os olhos.

\- Você não vai me incomodar, Stiles. Se estou oferecendo, é porque quero que aceite.

Ele estava concentrado na estrada, mas podia sentir Stiles o encarando.

\- Tudo bem. – O garoto falou baixinho.

\- Tudo bem? – Sorriu, repetindo o diálogo que haviam tido pouco tempo antes em seu apartamento.

Stiles sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Mas podemos ir até a minha casa mesmo assim? Queria pegar algumas roupas...

\- Sem problemas. – Ele respondeu e seguiu até a casa do garoto.


	11. Capítulo 11

Quando chegaram de volta no apartamento de Derek, Cora estava na sala e não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver o garoto ali.

\- Stiles vai dormir aqui hoje. – Falou, antes que a irmã perguntasse. – O pai dele vai trabalhar durante a noite e não achei uma boa ideia ele ficar sozinho.

Cora deu um sorrisinho de quem sabia demais e Derek lhe dirigiu um olhar zangado. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, sem problemas. Mas ele não vai dormir no meu quarto.

Foi a vez de Derek revirar os olhos.

\- É claro que não. Ele vai dormir no quarto do Isaac.

\- Ok, então... Bem, se não se importam, vou me deitar. O dia foi surpreendentemente cansativo hoje.

\- Boa noite. – Stiles desejou, sorrindo.

Cora o olhou de um jeito estranho por alguns segundos antes de timidamente responder o cumprimento. Derek sabia que Cora também não era boa com pessoas e que ainda estava se acostumando com a _pack_ do irmão.

\- Então, onde é o quarto do Isaac? – Stiles perguntou, ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro.

\- No segundo andar. Vem, vou te mostrar.

Derek guiou o garoto até o segundo andar do apartamento, um lugar que nenhum outro membro da _pack_ além de Isaac e Cora tinha chegado a conhecer. Ele mostrou o quarto de Isaac e também o banheiro, avisando que Stiles poderia tomar banho se quisesse, ao que o garoto prontamente concordou. Derek o deixou no segundo andar e voltou para o andar de baixo, pensando em algo para preparar para jantar.

Mesmo sabendo que era algo idiota, o lobisomem não podia deixar de se sentir nervoso sabendo que iria cozinhar para seu _mate_ pela primeira vez hoje. Para Derek, a aprovação de Stiles era importante, mesmo que ele relutasse tanto em demonstrar ou admitir isso. Resolveu preparar arroz, purê de batatas, frango com molho e salada. Ele sabia que o garoto adorava frango e pode ser, _talvez_ , que isso tenha influenciado um pouquinho em sua decisão do que cozinhar.

Quando Stiles voltou para a cozinha vários minutos depois, parou na porta, chocado.

\- Derek?

\- Hm? – O lobisomem perguntou, desviando sua atenção da panela por alguns instantes para olhar para o garoto. Sua respiração falhou. Ele estava tão... Adorável. Vestia uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta azul claro que já parecia bem gasta.

\- Você está... Cozinhando? – Stiles perguntou incerto.

Derek voltou a olhar para a panela, como se quisesse se certificar de que era isso mesmo que estava fazendo.

\- Estou... Achei que você fosse querer jantar...

\- Eu quero. Eu só... Não fazia a menor ideia de que você sabia cozinhar.

O mais velho deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Como eu disse mais cedo, tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.

Stiles sorriu e foi se sentar no balcão que havia no meio da cozinha.

\- Isso realmente aconteceu hoje? Parece que faz dias já.

Derek emitiu um barulho de concordância. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Stiles se oferecer para ajudar. O lobisomem sugeriu que ele começasse a cortar alguns legumes para a salada. Enquanto trabalhava, Stiles começou a falar sobre uma professora da escola, Srta. Blake, que por algum motivo que ele não fazia ideia qual era, parecia odiá-lo.

\- Você realmente não fez nada pra ela? – Derek perguntou desconfiado enquanto mexia na panela onde estava o frango.

\- Não. Quer dizer, sim, eu realmente não fiz nada pra ela. Você sabe que eu sou hiperativo e por isso provavelmente não sou o aluno mais “comportado” da sala, mas minhas notas são sempre altas, então os professores geralmente não implicam comigo. Ok, tirando o Finstock e o Harris, mas o Finstock implica com todo mundo e o Harris... Bem, eu não sei qual é o problema dele comigo, na verdade. - O garoto parecia verdadeiramente incomodado com isso.

Derek tentou desviar do assunto para não chatear o garoto.

\- Mas essa Srta. Blake, alguma ideia do porque ela te “odeia”?

\- Nenhuma. E não é como se ela tenha feito algo pra mim diretamente, é só... – Ele deu de ombros, sem terminar.

Derek cruzou os braços e encostou suas costas no balcão, ao lado de Stiles.

\- É só o que?

Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez.

\- Não sei, o jeito que ela me olha, como me ignora... No começo do semestre ela passou uma lista de cinco livros que teríamos que ler e eu já havia lido todos. Aí ela começou a falar sobre os livros nas aulas e praticamente todas as vezes que ela fazia uma pergunta eu sabia a resposta, então levantava a mão, mas ela quase nunca me escolhia pra responder e, quando escolhia, dizia que a minha interpretação estava “errada”, que não era isso que o autor queria dizer. Der, desde quando existe só uma interpretação correta? Como ela sabe o que o autor quis dizer? Conversou com ele, por acaso? – Ele deu uma bufada e foi impossível não soltar um risinho.

Stiles olhou pra ele fingindo estar furioso, mas Derek conseguia ver um sorriso querendo aparecer.

\- Quer que eu fale com ela pra você? – Perguntou, tentando soar sério.

Stiles revirou os olhos, mas de forma afetuosa.

\- E o que exatamente você poderia dizer? “Hey, eu sou o grande e poderoso alfa Derek Hale. Stiles é parte da minha _pack_ e eu odeio que façam mal a qualquer um do meu bando, então pare de dizer que ele está errado ou eu arranco a sua garganta com os meus dentes”?

Foi a vez de Derek revirar os olhos.

\- Tudo bem, talvez essa não seja a melhor ideia. Mas se ela continuar a te tratar mal me avise, ok?

Stiles não sabia o que Derek faria se ela continuasse a trata-lo mal, mas concordou em avisar do mesmo jeito.

Terminaram de fazer o jantar em silêncio e Stiles colocou as coisas no balcão (Derek ainda não havia comprado uma mesa para a cozinha e Stiles falou que, assim que todas essas loucuras de Darach e alfas acabassem, eles iriam a uma loja de móveis juntos para comprar tudo o que faltava). Sentaram-se frente a frente e, quando Stiles provou a comida, emitiu um som estranhamente pornográfico, que deixou Derek corado, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentindo extremamente orgulhoso.

\- Gostou? – Derek perguntou.

\- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Derek, isso está maravilhoso! – Stiles pegou uma dose generosa de purê de batatas – Se eu soubesse que você cozinha assim, teria te pedido pra cozinhar muito antes. A partir de agora te declaro meu _personal chef_. Não é uma honra?! Eu sei, eu sei.

O lobisomem revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Sabia que Stiles estava brincando, mas ele teria prazer de cozinhar para o garoto sempre que ele quisesse.

Tiveram um jantar agradável, pela primeira vez tendo a oportunidade de conversar sobre coisas aleatórias e tentar se conhecer um pouco melhor. Stiles lembrou que Derek havia falado que gostava de Batman e aproveitou para fazer todas as perguntas possíveis sobre o assunto, ainda não acreditando que _Derek Hale_ realmente gostasse de HQ’s.

Quando terminaram de comer, Stiles se ofereceu para lavar a louça e insistiu até que Derek o deixasse fazer o serviço. O lobisomem concordou, dizendo que então ele iria secar. Aquela cena era tão... Doméstica, que por um segundo o coração de Derek doeu, pensando como poderia ser uma vida com Stiles ao seu lado, uma vida em que aquela cena se repetisse todos os dias.

Assim que terminaram tudo, Stiles disse que iria tentar dormir, porque estava muito cansado. Derek lhe desejou boa noite e foi tomar um banho.

 

\--

 

Derek já estava deitado em sua cama há mais de uma hora tentando dormir, mas sem sucesso. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nos acontecimentos do dia: ele e Stiles tentando encontrar informações sobre o Darach e depois descobrindo todos os sacrifícios que o druida ainda tentará fazer; encontrar o símbolo da _pack_ de alfas no seu próprio apartamento, o que lhe causou uma sensação de invasão nauseante; ele quase matando Boyd, uma pessoa com quem tanto se importa e nunca tentaria prejudicar; e finalmente, Stiles lhe ajudando, lhe _salvando_ , fazendo com que não cometesse aquele crime. E, é claro... A _pack_ de alfas provavelmente descobrindo que Stiles era seu _mate_.

Stiles estava em perigo. É claro, ele já estava em perigo só por ser amigo de um bando de lobisomens, mas agora esse perigo tinha triplicado de tamanho.

Quando Derek começou a pensar direito na situação, no que poderia acontecer com Stiles agora que uma _pack_ completamente maluca sabia que ele era seu _mate_ , sua primeira reação foi querer afastar o garoto. Na sua visão, afastá-lo do lobisomem significaria afastá-lo dos problemas. Mas isso não é verdade, não é assim que funciona. Os alfas agora sabiam o que Stiles representava para Derek e muito provavelmente tentariam usar isso a seu favor. Afastar o garoto não os convenceria de que o lobisomem não se importa mais com ele, muito pelo contrário, só facilitaria as coisas para que os alfas pudessem chegar até o garoto.

Foi por isso que ele conseguiu convencer a si mesmo que manter Stiles perto era a coisa certa a se fazer, que tentar afastá-lo a força não ajudaria em nada. Mas isso não minimizou sua preocupação, é claro.

E agora, depois de quase uma hora rolando na cama, ele tentava pensar em um plano que pudesse ajuda-los a tentar parar os sacrifícios, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha que planejar como fazer para proteger Stiles (e sem contar para ele a verdadeira razão de sua preocupação ter crescido tanto).

No meio de todos esses pensamentos, Derek ouviu um barulho e no instante seguinte já estava alerta, sentado na cama, pronto para se defender se precisasse.

Mas não precisou. O barulho tinha sido feito por Stiles, que estava descendo as escadas. Logo que chegou à sala, o garoto viu que o lobisomem estava acordado e já começou a se desculpar.

\- Derek, desculpa, eu não queria te acordar... Tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, mas acho que derrubei alguma coisa no quarto do Isaac.

Derek deu um sorriso pequeno.

\- Não se preocupe, não me acordou... Eu não tinha conseguido dormir mesmo. Mas o que _você_ está fazendo acordado?

Stiles se aproximou da cama e balançou os ombros.

\- Também não consegui dormir, aí pensei em vir tomar um leite quente... Minha mãe sempre fazia pra mim quando eu tinha insônia. – Falou baixinho.

A expressão de Derek suavizou.

\- Vem, eu faço pra você.

Stiles arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas seguiu o mais velho até a cozinha.

Derek esquentou um pouco de leite e serviu a Stiles.

\- Obrigado, Der. – Disse corando.

\- De nada... Mas então, por que você não conseguiu dormir?

Stiles encarou o balcão por alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Minha cabeça estava... Muito cheia. Não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que aconteceu hoje... E você?

\- O mesmo.

Stiles emitiu um som de compreensão e depois ficou em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falou nada até que o garoto terminasse todo o leite. Stiles colocou a caneca que havia usado na pia, virou-se para Derek e falou:

\- Acho que vou voltar pro quarto... Talvez eu consiga dormir agora.

Derek deu de ombros, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

\- Você pode ficar aqui um tempo, se quiser. Até seu sono chegar...

Stiles lhe encarou e mordeu o lábio, pensativo.

\- Pode ser... – Sussurrou.

Derek levantou e conduziu o garoto até seu “quarto” improvisado. Sentou-se na cama, encostado na cabeceira, e Stiles sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Stiles falou:

\- Derek, porque Cora e Isaac tem um quarto e você dorme no meio da sala?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Na verdade eu tinha um quarto, mas quando Cora chegou, achei melhor cedê-lo pra ela.

\- Então você ficou sem quarto no próprio apartamento? Por que não fez Isaac dormir nessa cama e ficou com um dos quartos?

\- Isaac não tem um lar há anos. Achei que ele merecia um quarto mais do que eu.

Stiles lhe encarou, parecendo não acreditar.

\- Derek, você também não tem um lar há anos. Você também merece um.

O mais velho novamente deu de ombros, mas não respondeu. Stiles colocou a mão no rosto dele e o virou na sua direção.

\- Derek, eu estou falando sério. Você **sabe** que merece ter um lar, não sabe?

Derek olhou para baixo, sem dizer nada.

\- _Derek_. – Stiles falou, sua voz falhando, como se estivesse com dor. – Você não pode realmente acreditar que não tem direito ou que não merece ter um lar.

O lobisomem levou algum tempo para criar coragem para responder.

\- É que... Construir um lar é difícil, Stiles. Não é só ter um lugar pra morar. Quando parecia que Laura e eu finalmente estávamos chegando perto disso, tivemos que voltar para Beacon Hills e... Bem, você sabe o que aconteceu. Eu só... Não tenho mais vontade, sabe? Não tenho mais ânimo. Pra que tentar construir um lar se sempre vem algo pra destruí-lo?

\- _Derek..._ – Stiles sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

Sem aviso, o garoto abraçou o mais velho.

\- Não sei como fazer para você mudar de ideia e perceber que precisa de um lar, mas eu vou conseguir. Vou fazer você mudar de ideia e ter uma casa linda, com um quarto pra você e até um daqueles tapetes bregas de boas vindas. – Stiles sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Derek não respondeu, só o abraçou mais forte. Ficaram alguns segundos assim, até Stiles lhe soltar. Voltaram para seus lugares e passaram mais algum tempo em silêncio, até Derek começar a perguntar algumas coisas aleatórias que sempre quis saber sobre o garoto. Stiles respondia e fazia suas próprias perguntas. Passaram algumas horas assim, conversando e se conhecendo melhor. Em algum momento, acabaram deitando-se lado a lado e, de madrugada, pegaram no sono.


	12. Capítulo 12

Derek acordou ouvindo um barulho alto e estridente. Procurou a fonte do barulho, mas não encontrou. Foi então que se deu conta de que o barulho vinha do andar de cima e imaginou que fosse o celular de Stiles despertando, o que significa que já era hora de levantar. Derek se espreguiçou, pronto para sentir o cansaço que sempre o acompanhava quando acordava... Mas ele não veio. Seus músculos não doíam, ele não se sentia fraco... Pela primeira vez em meses o lobisomem _realmente_ estava se sentindo descansado.

Ele não podia acreditar. O dia anterior havia sido conturbado, com muito mais emoções ruins do que alguém deveria sentir em um dia só. Ele havia ido dormir de madrugada, mas mesmo assim se sentia bem. Fisicamente bem, pelo menos.

O lobisomem olhou para o lado, para onde Stiles dormia tranquilamente, o cabelo caindo suavemente sobre a testa. Sua respiração era lenta e ele parecia relaxado. Uma de suas mãos repousava sob sua cabeça e a outra estava estendida no colchão, a poucos centímetros da mão de Derek. Seria _tão_ fácil mover sua mão apenas alguns centímetros e tocar a mão de Stiles... Sentir a mão quente do garoto sob a sua, sentir aquele calor gostoso que emanava no seu peito toda vez que ele tocava no garoto.

E de repente ele percebeu porque estava se sentindo tão descansado, porque havia dormido tão bem. A presença de Stiles o acalmava; O acalmava o suficiente para que não tivesses pesadelos contínuos, não se remexesse o tempo todo durante o sono. Mesmo sem fazer nada, Stiles conseguia lhe fazer tão bem...

\- Stiles – Falou baixo, apertando de leve o ombro do garoto. Derek precisava acordá-lo antes de decidir fazer algo estúpido, como passar a mão em seus cabelos ou no seu rosto.

O garoto soltou um grunhido, o que fez Derek dar um leve sorriso, mas não acordou.

\- Stiles – Repetiu um pouco mais alto.

Stiles suspirou longamente e abriu os olhos. Sorriu e disse:

\- Hey, Der.

Derek sorriu.

\- Bom dia, Stiles.

\- Bom dia... Que horas são?

\- Não sei, mas seu celular acabou de despertar.

Ao ouvir isso, o garoto arregalou os olhos e levantou depressa.

\- Que foi? Por que essa pressa?

\- Eu vou me atrasar pra escola! Ainda preciso passar em casa e...

\- Espera, espera. – Derek o cortou. – Por que você precisa passar em casa? Achei que tivesse trazido suas roupas e seu material.

\- Eu trouxe, mas eu não posso ir pra escola a pé, né, Derek. Preciso ir em casa pegar o jipe.

Derek revirou os olhos tão fortemente que Stiles teve medo que suas retinas fossem prejudicadas pra sempre.

\- Stiles. Eu te levo. – Falou, como se fosse simples assim.

\- O quê? – O garoto perguntou, só pra ter certeza que tinha ouvido direito.

\- Eu te levo.

\- Pra escola?

Derek o encarou.

\- É claro.

Stiles abriu a boca, como se não soubesse o que dizer, mas quisesse falar alguma coisa.

 - Qual o problema? Não quer que eu te leve? Olha, eu posso ir te buscar também, você não vai ficar a pé, se é isso que te preocupa.

Stiles demorou um pouco pra responder.

\- Não é isso, Derek... É que... – Ele mordeu o lábio.

Derek ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e se levantou, indo sentar na beirada da cama, de frente para Stiles, que já estava em pé.

\- Stiles. O que foi? Por que não quer que eu te leve?

 **-** Não é que eu não quero que você me leve, Derek. É só que... – Ele suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos. – O que as pessoas vão pensar quando me virem saindo um _Camaro_ com _você_ dirigindo?

As sobrancelhas de Derek se ergueram ainda mais.

\- Hey, qual o problema com meu carro? E... E comigo?

Stiles soltou uma risada.

\- Problema? Derek, seu carro é tão incrível que as pessoas provavelmente vão pensar que eu comecei a vender drogas ou algo do tipo pra conseguir amizade com alguém do seu nível.

Derek riu.

\- Stiles, ninguém vai pensar que você está vendendo drogas. E o que você quer dizer, que eu tenho cara de quem seria seu cliente?

Dessa vez Stiles riu.

\- Não, Der... – O garoto deu um sorriso e timidamente colocou a mão no rosto do mais velho. A respiração de Derek falhou. – É que as pessoas não vão entender como _eu_ consegui ficar próximo de alguém como _você_.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Stiles deu um sorriso triste.

\- Derek, você já olhou pra mim? E já se olhou no espelho? Nós somos... Nós somos muito diferentes. _Completamente_ diferentes. Se não fosse por toda essa coisa de lobisomem, provavelmente nunca nem teríamos nos falado na vida.

Derek encarou Stiles longamente. Ele queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer que, pra ele, Stiles era o garoto mais lindo do mundo sim, não importa o quão clichê isso fosse, e que ele não acreditava como o garoto não conseguia enxergar a própria beleza. Mas ele não podia. Não conseguiria. Se falasse qualquer coisa, sabia que despejaria todos os seus sentimentos em cima do garoto, mesmo que sem querer. E ele não estava pronto pra isso. _Stiles_ não estava pronto pra isso.

\- Bem, que bom que existe toda essa coisa de lobisomem então, não é? – Derek falou sorrindo.

Stiles o encarou por alguns segundos e depois sorriu verdadeiramente. Tirou a mão do rosto do mais velho, que imediatamente sentiu falta do seu toque, e se virou.

\- Bem, então, se você não se importa em me levar, vou trocar de roupa para ir a escola.

Derek apenas assentiu e se levantou, pegando algumas roupas e indo se trocar no banheiro. Quando saiu foi direto para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Decidiu fazer panquecas, pois sabia que era algo que Stiles adorava (informação que ele havia descoberto em uma das conversas aleatórias da noite anterior).

Quando Stiles entrou na cozinha seu sorriso foi tão grande que Derek perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos.  

\- Você realmente fez meu café da manhã preferido?

O lobisomem deu de ombros, tentando fingir que não era nada demais.

\- Você é incrível, sabia? Está quase se tornando meu membro preferido da _pack_.

Derek fechou a cara.

\- Quase?

Stiles deu de ombros.

\- Bem, eu conheço Scott desde que estudava na terceira série, então a competição é difícil.

Derek continuou com a expressão fechada e virou as costas para Stiles, concentrando-se em terminar a última panqueca.

\- Ai meu Deus, você realmente ficou bravo? – Stiles falou sem acreditar.

\- Não estou bravo. – Derek falou e sua voz saiu muito mais grossa do que gostaria.

\- Aaaaw, Der-bear*! Você está com ciúme!

Derek virou tão rápido que quase derrubou a panqueca.

\- Do que foi que você me chamou?

\- Der-bear! Não é super fofo? Acho que combina totalmente com você: grande, assustador a primeira vista, mas que no fundo é super fofo e só quer um pouco de carinho. E você dá os melhores abraços também. Entendeu? Como um abraço de _urso_! – Stiles riu da própria piada. Derek não achou graça, apesar de seu peito estar explodindo de felicidade ao ouvir que Stiles achava que ele dava os melhores abraços. Toma essa, Scott McCall.

\- Se eu dou os melhores abraços, por que Scott é seu preferido?

Stiles riu.

\- É tudo uma questão de tempo. Ele me conheceu primeiro, mas você está quase lá.

Derek não estava satisfeito com essa resposta, então se virou novamente para o fogão, desligou o aparelho e colocou a panqueca no prato onde estavam as outras. Levou o prato até o balcão e sentou-se para comer.

Stiles sentou-se a sua frente e os dois começaram a comer em silêncio.

\- Derek... – Stiles chamou baixinho.

\- Hm? – O lobisomem fingiu estar muito interessado em suas panquecas, aguardando o que Stiles iria dizer.

\- Você não está realmente bravo, está?

Derek tentou, mas não aguentou e soltou um sorriso que seria imperceptível para qualquer outra pessoa, mas que Stiles notou, _claro_.

\- Ah, eu sabia! E eu aqui sofrendo achando que você estava bravo. – Stiles bufou e Derek riu baixinho.

\- Mas eu ainda quero ser seu favorito. – Ele falou o mais baixo que conseguiu, achando que Stiles não lhe ouviria, mas estava errado.

\- Não se preocupe, com essas panquecas você está no caminho certo.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e voltaram a comer em silêncio.

            ----

Quando estavam prontos para sair do apartamento, Derek notou algo estranho.

\- Stiles, você não está com frio?

\- Não... – Ele falou, mas Derek ouviu seu coração falhar uma batida. O lobisomem estreitou os olhos.

\- Mentiroso. Você está com frio sim. Por que não está usando um casaco?

Stiles corou.

\- Eu me esqueci de trazer um e se fôssemos até a minha casa buscar eu acabaria me atrasando.

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas e parou em frente ao garoto.

\- E por que é que você simplesmente não me pediu um emprestado?

Stiles arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Derek ficou esperando que ele respondesse, mas o garoto não parecia conseguir falar nada. O lobisomem desistiu e foi até sua cômoda, pegando um dos seus suéteres que estavam cuidadosamente dobrados.

\- Pode ser esse? – Perguntou, estendendo a peça de roupa para que Stiles pegasse.

O garoto encarou o casaco por um longo tempo, como se fosse algo que nunca havia visto na vida.

\- Você, Derek Hale, vai me emprestar um suéter? – Stiles perguntou, olhando desconfiado da peça de roupa para Derek.

\- Hm... Vou? – O lobisomem não estava entendendo por que toda essa descrença.

\- Você, Derek Hale, _usa_ suéteres?

Derek grunhiu.

\- Você pode parar de falar essa palavra? Ela é muito estranha. “Suéteres”. Arg.

Stiles deu um risinho.

\- Desculpa, é que é meio difícil acreditar que o grande e poderoso alfa gosta de roupas fofinhas de lã.

Derek revirou os olhos e estendeu novamente a peça de roupa. Stiles pegou dessa vez, colocando a mochila no chão e colocando o suéter por cima da camiseta que usava.

Ao ver Stiles, _seu mate_ , usando uma de suas roupas, o lobo dentro de Derek pareceu acordar. O peito do lobisomem parecia queimar com tanto carinho. Ao mesmo tempo, seu lobo demonstrava seu lado mais possessivo. _Meu_. Agora seu cheiro ficaria em Stiles e se qualquer lobisomem chegasse perto dele sentiria a presença de Derek.

Credo. Para com isso, Derek. Stiles não é _seu_. Ele é uma pessoa, que pode fazer suas próprias escolhas e que não pertence a ninguém.

É... Mas que Derek queria poder chamá-lo pelo menos de _seu_ namorado, ah, isso queria...

\- Ficou meio grande, né?

Derek despertou de seus pensamentos e analisou melhor a figura de Stiles. O suéter estava um pouco comprido, assim como as mangas, que tampavam metade das mãos do garoto, o que lhe deixava com uma aparência extremamente fofa.

\- Eu acho que ficou ótimo.

Stiles corou e sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Derek.

O lobisomem apenas deu de ombros.

\- Vamos?

\- Vamos.  


	13. Capítulo 13

Quando chegaram na escola, Derek entendeu porque Stiles estava preocupado com o que as pessoas iriam pensar. Não que Derek ligasse pro que qualquer um daqueles adolescentes iria pensar, mas ele tinha quase certeza que absolutamente todas as cabeças naquele estacionamento se viraram para o Camaro quando ele estacionou.

Stiles se encolheu no banco e soltou um grunhido.

\- Hey, o que foi? Não está gostando do nosso momento Crepúsculo?

O garoto deu uma risadinha e Derek contou isso como uma vitória.

\- Eu _não_ sou a Bella, Edward Cullen. E você não acha que está mais pra Jacob não?

Derek deu de ombros.

\- Acho que não. Afinal de contas, eu gosto de usar camisetas e isso parece ser proibido para aqueles lobisomens.

Stiles soltou uma gargalhada alta.

\- Quer que eu saia e abra a porta pra você? Posso até colocar meus óculos de sol, se você quiser. – Derek disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas de um modo estranho, o que só fez Stiles rir mais.

\- Por mais que eu fosse adorar isso, as pessoas definitivamente chegariam a conclusões... Erradas... Sobre a gente.

Derek revirou os olhos.

\- Stiles, fala sério. Você mesmo já me disse que foi ignorado durante todo o ensino médio por praticamente todo mundo nessa escola. Por que se importaria com o que eles vão pensar?

\- Eu não me importaria. Mas sei que você não iria gostar. – Ele falou baixo.

Derek o encarou. Naquele momento, achou que fosse explodir e colocar pra fora tudo que estava sentindo. Falar que ele não só não se importaria que achassem que eles eram um casal, ele _gostaria_ que pensassem isso, ele queria que fossem um casal! Mas não... Não. Controle-se. Não é a hora certa.

\- Stiles. – Ele chamou e tocou de leve a mão do garoto, atraindo sua atenção. – Stiles, eu sinceramente não ligo se pensarem que somos um casal, que sou seu primo Miguel ou até mesmo que você está me vendendo drogas. – Stiles deu um risinho. – Nós sabemos a verdade. É isso que importa.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos até que Stiles concordou.

\- Você tem razão.

Eles sorriram e Derek saiu do carro, andando até a porta do carona e a abrindo. Ofereceu sua mão para Stiles, que a aceitou e saiu.

\- Da próxima vez não esqueça os óculos escuros.

Derek sorriu.

\- Pode deixar, não vou esquecer.

Stiles riu. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas de repente foram abordados por uma _pack_ de adolescentes barulhentos. Primeiro queriam saber o que Derek estava fazendo ali, depois Isaac e Scott aproveitaram a situação para dizer que estava tudo bem com Melissa, mas que mesmo assim eles iriam continuar a vigiá-la, e depois todos começaram a conversar sobre assuntos aleatórios. Derek fazia esforço para entender as conversas, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. O mais velho observava Stiles rir de alguma coisa e viu quando sua expressão se fechou de repente.

\- Que foi? – Perguntou preocupado. Ao ouvirem a pergunta, os outros adolescentes pararam de conversar para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. 

Stiles mexeu o queixo disfarçadamente, como se apontasse para alguém.

\- Está vendo aquela mulher ali, de saia e cabelos cacheados?

Derek se virou lentamente, tentando ser discreto, até que encontrou a mulher de quem Stiles parecia estar falando.

\- Ok, estou vendo. O que tem ela?

\- _Aquela_ é a Srta. Blake.

O lobisomem fez um barulho de reconhecimento. Então aquela era a professora que não gostava de Stiles? Ela não parecia ser tão ruim quanto ele tinha falado, mas Derek há muito tempo havia aprendido a não confiar nas aparências.

Ela estava caminhando com outra mulher, provavelmente outra professora, e os encarava com um olhar estranho no rosto. As duas tiveram uma conversa rápida que fez Derek ficar com a ponta das orelhas coradas. Ele esperava muito que ninguém de sua _pack_ tivesse escutado aquilo, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu, pois todos estavam prestando atenção. Isaac e Erica começaram a rir alto. Scott fez uma expressão estranha e Boyd ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lydia e Allison se olharam, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Que foi? Por que vocês estão rindo? – Stiles perguntou confuso. Como não tinha a audição de um lobisomem, ele não havia escutado a conversa, e Derek _realmente_ queria que continuasse daquele jeito.

\- Aparentemente a Srta. Blake achou nosso alfa aqui muito... Interessante. – Erica falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Os olhos de Stiles se estreitaram e, num gesto inconsciente, o garoto se aproximou mais do lobisomem, que colocou uma de suas mãos em seu pulso, segurando-o delicadamente.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Isaac foi quem contou:

\- Ela estava falando com a Srta. Johnson e disse “uau, quem é aquele perto do Stilinski?”. E a Srta. Johnson respondeu “Não sei, já o vi por aqui antes, mas não sei quem ele é”. E sabe o que ela respondeu? Sabe? “Bem, então acho melhor descobrirmos, porque ele é um _gato_ ”.

As sobrancelhas de Stiles se ergueram e sua boca formou uma linha fina. Stiles não disse nada, apenas soltou seu pulso da mão de Derek, cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e se encostou no Camaro.

Derek queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia qual era o problema, muito menos o que poderia fazer para resolver. Stiles estava emanando um cheiro forte, que Derek não conseguia reconhecer, mas que lhe causava uma sensação muito ruim. O cheiro até parecia familiar, mas ele não conseguia desvendar o que significava.

O sinal da escola bateu, libertando Derek de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que perdesse a oportunidade de conversar com Stiles sobre... O que quer que seja que tenha acontecido.

\- Temos que ir. – Lembrou Allison, fazendo todos soltarem um murmúrio de lamentação.

Antes que Stiles pudesse se juntar ao grupo que agora andava em direção a escola, Derek segurou-o pelo ombro e disse:

\- Hey, eu venho te buscar depois, ok?

\- Não precisa Derek, eu posso arranjar uma carona. – Stiles respondeu, e a felicidade que transmitia de manhã cedo não parecia mais estar presente em sua voz.

\- Precisa sim. Eu venho. – Derek apertou levemente o ombro de Stiles e depois o soltou. O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça e se virou em direção a escola.

O mais velho ficou observando até que ele entrasse no prédio, pensando o que poderia ter feito de errado que havia deixado Stiles tão pra baixo de uma hora para outra.

\----

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, a _pack_ se reuniu no refeitório da escola. Stiles sabia que havia tido sorte durante a manhã, porque não teve que ouvir nenhuma pergunta sobre o casaco que estava usando ou sobre seu comportamento mais cedo. Mas sabia que essa sorte estava prestes a acabar. Stiles teve aulas com quase todos os membros da _pack_ naquela manhã, mas sempre com apenas uma ou duas pessoas do bando, então elas deixavam passar. Mas agora, que estavam todos juntos, sabia que seria bombardeado de perguntas.

Assim que se sentou à mesa, ouviu:

\- Que casaco é esse, Stiles? – Foi Isaac quem perguntou e, pelo sorrisinho que exibia, ele sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquele casaco.

\- É, e por que você está _fedendo_ à Derek Hale? – Scott perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

Aquilo deixou Stiles com raiva.

\- Eu não estou _fedendo_ a Derek, Scott. Provavelmente estou com o cheiro dele, mas não _fedendo_. – Stiles respondeu, lançando um olhar duro a seu amigo. – E, respondendo a sua pergunta, Isaac, o casaco é do Derek. Provavelmente é por isso que o cheiro dele está tão forte para vocês.

\- Hm, não sei não... O cheiro dele já parecia estar impregnado em você hoje de manhã, quando nos encontramos no estacionamento. Não acho que só o cheiro do casaco deixaria o odor tão forte. Tem certeza de que não tem nada pra nos contar, Stilinski? – Erica perguntou, exibindo seu sorriso malicioso.

Stiles corou fortemente. Todas as cabeças da mesa se viraram para ele. Mesmo Lydia e Allison, que não sentiam o cheiro que os lobisomens estavam sentindo, pareciam estar desconfiadas de que Stiles estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Tinha medo da reação deles se dissesse a verdade, mas também sabia que não conseguiria mentir. Ele já era um péssimo mentiroso normalmente e se tratando de lobisomens, sua situação só piorava.

Stiles suspirou.

\- Acho que o cheiro dele está tão forte porque... Nós dormimos juntos.

O que se seguiu a isso foram reações diversas, mas todas de puro choque: Scott quase cuspiu tudo que tinha na boca, Lydia e Allison ficaram boquiabertas, Isaac engasgou com a água que estava tomando, Boyd ergueu as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas quase chegaram a sua testa e Erica estava sorrindo, mas Stiles conseguia ver em seus olhos que também estava espantada.

\- Ai meu Deus, não é o que vocês estão pensando! – Stiles logo tentou explicar. – Nós não dormimos, _dormimos_ juntos. Nós só _literalmente_ dormimos juntos. Tipo, um ao lado do outro, na mesma cama. **Só** isso. Derek descobriu que meu pai iria trabalhar durante a noite e não queria que eu ficasse sozinho, então me convidou pra dormir no apartamento dele. Foi só isso, eu juro!

Ninguém parecia acreditar muito nisso, mas os lobisomens ouviram seu coração, então sabiam que ele estava falando a verdade.

\- Bem, mesmo que vocês realmente só tenham dormido juntos, ainda assim parece algo bem... Surpreendente, considerando que estamos falando de Derek Hale. – Isaac falou.

Stiles franziu a testa.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Isaac deu de ombros antes de responder:

\- Bem, há algumas semanas atrás o Derek nem _encostava_ em ninguém... A menos que fosse pra bater na pessoa, claro. E agora, depois que voltamos da viagem, ele parece não ter problema nenhuma em ficar perto de você, em estar em contato com você.

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Acho que vocês estão se esquecendo de uma coisa. – Boyd resolveu falar e todos prestaram atenção nele. – Derek quase morreu. Pelo que a mãe do Scott disse, ele estava muito mal e é um milagre ter sobrevivido. Acho que essa experiência de quase morte é que pode ter feito algo mudar nele.

Novamente todos concordaram.

\- Bem, seja o que for, estou contente com esse “novo” Derek. Ele não parece querer me matar toda vez que me vê, pelo menos. – Allison falou e todos riram um pouquinho. O assunto logo se desviou para os sacrifícios e Stiles ficou feliz por não tentarem fazer mais nenhuma pergunta, porque nem ele entendia direito a situação que estava vivendo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Quando o sinal bateu, indicando o fim das aulas daquele dia, Stiles saiu do prédio espumando de raiva. Ele sabia que sua reação era irracional, claro. Sabia que não tinha _direito_ de reagir assim. Mas era impossível se controlar. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era?

Stiles ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou, vendo que Scott o seguia, parecendo confuso. Allison estava ao seu lado e tinha um olhar estranho no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de compreender alguma coisa muito importante. Stiles realmente não queria pensar no que aquele olhar significava. Seus sentimentos eram _seus_ e ele gostaria que continuassem a ser apenas de seu conhecimento, pelo menos por um bom tempo. Ninguém precisava saber como ele se sentia em relação a certo alguém.

\- Stiles, espere! – Scott o chamou e Stiles diminui o passo. – Cara, você está bem? O que foi que deu em você? – O amigo havia finalmente o alcançado, junto com Allison, e agora andava ao seu lado, ainda com aquela expressão confusa no rosto. Allison estava quieta, mas parecia atenta a conversa.

\- Nada. Estou bem, Scott. Só quero ir logo pra casa.

\- Tem certeza? Você não pareceu bem na última aula...

\- Eu estou ótimo, Scott. Sério.

Naquele momento, Stiles avistou Derek parado do outro lado do estacionamento, encostado no Camaro, de braços cruzados. A cena parecia saída de um filme e Derek estava tão ridiculamente bonito que Stiles o odiou por alguns segundos. Ele não poderia facilitar a sua vida? Não poderia ser pelo menos um pouquinho menos atraente, só por alguns segundos?

\- Bem, tenho que ir. Parece que minha carona chegou. – Ele falou, apontando para Derek com a cabeça.

Scott o encarou, parecendo debater se deveria deixar Stiles ir ou deveria fazer mais perguntas. Por fim, pareceu perceber que não conseguiria fazer o amigo falar a verdade, então acenou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao carro de Allison, provavelmente sua carona. Antes de seguir o namorado, Allison parou em frente a Stiles e apertou o ombro dele, como se quisesse transmitir certa confiança por aquele gesto. Naquela hora, ele teve certeza de que ela sabia.

Respirando fundo, tentou manter sua raiva e todos aqueles pensamentos ruins sob controle. Estava tudo bem. Quer dizer, não tudo, mas... Enfim. Ele não precisava ficar com raiva. Ele não _deveria_ ficar com tanta raiva. Derek era um homem adulto e tinha o poder e o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões. Se sua decisão fosse dar uma chance para sua professora de literatura, então Stiles teria que aceitar... A quem ele queria enganar? Se Derek desse ouvidos aquela mulher, Stiles entraria em pânico.

\- Hey, está tudo bem? – Derek perguntou, chegando perto dele. O mais velho segurou em seus braços, virando-o delicadamente em sua direção.

Stiles concordou com a cabeça rapidamente. Provavelmente rapidamente demais, deixando claro que não, não estava tudo bem.

\- Você já está parado aqui a algum tempo. O que aconteceu?

O garoto encarava qualquer coisa atrás de Derek, fazendo de tudo para não ter que olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Stiles. O que foi? Você está com raiva e... E tem mais alguma coisa aí que eu não consigo detectar o que é. O que aconteceu?

Stiles respirou fundo. Sabia que se falasse agora, as palavras que sairiam de sua boca seriam carregadas de raiva e ele se arrependeria profundamente depois. Então deu um sorriso (que ele sabia que o lobisomem provavelmente saberia dizer que era falso), encarou Derek nos olhos e disse:

\- Está tudo bem, Derek. Sério. Só quero ir pra casa. Foi um longo dia.

Derek o encarou incerto, quase como Scott havia feito minutos antes e pareceu chegar a mesma conclusão que Scott havia chegado: seja lá o que tivesse acontecido com Stiles, não seria naquele momento que ele iria descobrir. Então o lobisomem acenou com a cabeça e se virou, andando até o carro.

Quando chegaram no carro, Isaac, Boyd e Erica já estavam esperando por ele.

\- Isaac? Achei que fosse ficar com Scott hoje. – Derek falou.

\- Eu ia, mas Scott disse que uma pessoa era suficiente para vigiar a Melissa enquanto estivesse em casa. Mas ele está preocupado com o hospital. Disse que acha que é o alvo mais óbvio e que se eu quisesse montar guarda, seria melhor ir pra lá. O que você acha?

Derek pareceu pensar um pouco. Ele olhou para Stiles, que deu um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça, demonstrando que concordava com o raciocínio do amigo. 

\- Acho que Scott está certo. Montar guarda no hospital é provavelmente a melhor coisa que poderíamos fazer agora. Mas você não, Isaac. Vá pra casa e descanse um pouco, deve estar muito cansado. Boyd, você vem comigo.

\- E quanto a mim? – Perguntou Erica.

\- Você pode ir pra casa também. Acho que devemos nos dividir em turnos. Agora Boyd e eu iremos montar guarda, depois ligaremos para você e Cora assumirem nosso lugar. Tudo bem?

Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Hey, e quanto a mim, _Sourwolf?_

\- Você vai pra casa. Pode fazer seus deveres da escola, pesquisar mais sobre os sacrifícios...

Stiles já estava começando a protestar quando Derek o interrompeu:

\- Stiles, nós nem sabemos se o culpado pelos sacrifícios realmente irá ao hospital. Sei que você está disposto a ajudar, mas não precisamos envolver todo mundo agora. Eu prometo que se acontecer alguma coisa nós te ligaremos o mais rápido possível.

O garoto o encarou por longos segundos e depois concordou, relutante.

\- Mas me ligue se acontecer algo, ok?

\- Ok.

Eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível para os outros, mas que fazia toda a diferença para eles.

Todos entraram no carro e Stiles resolveu não questionar o fato de que nenhum dos outros três resolveu tentar sentar no banco do passageiro, simplesmente foram para o banco de trás, como se aquele lugar já estivesse designado para Stiles. Ele não queria pensar sobre o significado daquilo.

Derek dirigiu em silêncio, deixando Isaac e Erica em casa primeiro. Quando chegaram a casa de Stiles, Derek pareceu querer falar algo, mas não criou coragem. Então apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou o garoto ir embora.

\-----

Algumas horas haviam se passado. Stiles já havia feito todos os seus deveres, preparado o jantar e até organizado um pouco o seu quarto. Mas, não importa o que ele fizesse, aquela maldita “Srta. Blake” não saía de sua cabeça. Stiles sabia que ela estava interessada em Derek (ela decidiu não ser realmente sutil quanto ao assunto) e isso deixava o garoto agoniado. Se Derek quisesse sair com ela, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo.

Stiles estava sentado em sua cama, tentando ler um livro (sem sucesso, por causa de sua incapacidade de se concentrar em qualquer coisa no momento) quando ouviu um barulho na janela e, segundos depois, havia um _Sourwolf_ na sua frente.

\- Derek, sério, qual é o seu problema com portas? – Stiles revirou os olhos, tentando agir casualmente e esperando que o lobisomem não notasse como os seus batimentos cardíacos haviam acelerado de repente.

\- Stiles... – Ele chamou. Stiles o encarou e percebeu como suas feições estavam sérias. – Precisamos conversar.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e sua boca ficou seca. Isso nunca era um bom sinal, certo? Em qualquer situação que alguém falava “precisamos conversar”, alguma coisa ruim acontecia.

\- Hm... Ok. Sobre... – Stiles pigarreou, tentando falar com mais clareza. – Sobre o que?

Derek pareceu incerto sobre como expressar o que queria. Sua testa estava franzida e ele parecia estar fazendo muito esforço para pensar nas palavras certas. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado de Stiles na cama (que nesse momento já havia colocado o livro de lado) e disse:

\- Sobre o que aconteceu na escola hoje de manhã.

Ai não. Não, não, não. Era agora, não era? Era agora que Derek diria que ele sabia que Stiles havia ficado com ciúmes, mas que ele não tinha direito de sentir aquilo e que ele iria sair com a Srta. Blake e eles provavelmente formariam um lindo casal e teriam filhinhos lobisomens e até morariam numa casa de dois andares, com uma cerquinha branca na frente e provavelmente um cachorro lindo de estimação, como um Golden Retriever, porque fala sério, um Golden provavelmente seria o cachorro perfeito para Derek e...

\- Stiles? – Derek chamou alto e fez o garoto acordar de seu devaneio.

\- Hm? Desculpe, acho que acabei me perdendo em pensamentos... Então, falar sobre o que aconteceu na escola? Sobre... Sobre o que, exatamente?

\- Sobre como você estava quando saiu. Estava nervoso e parecia incomodado com algo. Por favor, me diz, Stiles, o que aconteceu?

Stiles encarou os próprios pés. É claro que Derek não desistiria tão fácil, não sabia por que tinha acreditado que o lobisomem nunca mais iria tocar no assunto.

O garoto respirou fundo, duas vezes. Então disse relutantemente:

\- Você recebeu um convite.

Derek parecia mais confuso do que antes.

\- Convite? Que convite?

Stiles revirou os olhos, não acreditando que realmente estava falando aquilo.

\- Minha queridíssima professora de literatura está organizando um recital em homenagem às vítimas dos sacrifícios. E ela, muito generosa como é – ele teve que revirar os olhos de novo nessa parte – convidou a todos os alunos do colégio, dizendo que estávamos livres para trazer quem quiséssemos. Não contente com esse convite, resolveu falar comigo na última aula, dizendo explicitamente que aquele meu amigo que estava comigo no colégio hoje cedo era “especialmente bem-vindo”.

Derek o encarou por longos segundos, com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão estranha no rosto.

\- Hm... Ok? – Foi sua resposta super inteligente, depois de um longo momento em silêncio.

Stiles teve vontade de socá-lo. Ele sabia que, bem lá no fundo, esperava que Derek dissesse que não, claro que ele não ia, imagina. Quem essa mulher pensava que era, convidando estranhos desse jeito? Mas é claro que Derek não diria aquilo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Derek abriu a boca algumas vezes, como se fosse falar algo, mas acabasse desistindo. Por fim, depois de parecer pensar bastante, falou:

\- Olha, Stiles. Eu não sei o que a professora de vocês acha que vai conseguir comigo – Stiles quis bater nele de novo. Se Derek não sabia, Stiles sabia perfeitamente o que a Srta. Blake esperava conseguir com seu _Sourwolf_ – mas bem... Ela não vai conseguir. Eu nem conheço a mulher e ela já te fala isso. Sei lá, isso é... Isso é meio estranho, não acha? Quer dizer, eu não namoro a tanto tempo que nem sei se isso é estranho ou se é assim que as pessoas flertam hoje em dia, mas... Enfim, pra mim é estranho. – Derek estava com as sobrancelhas juntas, a testa franzida e parecia tão verdadeiramente (e adoravelmente) confuso, que Stiles não teve mais vontade de bater nele. Agora queria abraça-lo. O lobisomem estava perdoado (mesmo que nem soubesse que tinha feito algo errado).

Stiles deu de ombros.

\- Bem, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra te dizer se isso é normal ou não. – Ele disse com um sorriso triste. Ninguém nunca flertava com ele, mas tinha 99% de certeza de que sua professora estava sendo atirada demais e que ela deveria ficar a pelo menos uns 157 metros de distância do lobisomem a todo custo. Só pra garantir.

\- Bem, se é normal ou não, não importa. Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em sair com ela.

VITÓRIA! Stiles sentiu seu peito esquentar e não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Toma essa, Blake! Nada de _Sourwolf_ pra você.

\- E... Tem mais uma coisa. – Derek continuou, mais uma vez interrompendo os pensamentos de Stiles – Acho que aquilo que ela falou de manhã, no estacionamento, te deixou um pouco... Incomodado. E só queria ter certeza de que soubesse que não existe motivo pra ficar incomodado com o que ela pensa de mim. – Nesse momento Derek pegou levemente na mão de Stiles e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com seu polegar no dorso da mão dele. E ok, Stiles pode ter nenhuma experiência em flertar, mas tinha quase certeza de aquilo era exatamente isso.

\- É? – Ele falou baixinho.

Derek o encarou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Ela definitivamente não faz o meu tipo.

Stiles mordeu o lábio e sem se conter, falou:

\- E qual é o seu tipo?

Derek deu de ombros e exibiu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não sei explicar. Mas acho que existe alguém que se encaixa perfeitamente em todos os quesitos.

Derek ainda o encarava e Stiles se sentiu derreter por dentro. Será que...? Não. Derek não poderia estar flertando com ele. Claro que não. Mas e se estivesse?

Stiles queria responder, queria mesmo, e estava quase criando coragem para falar alguma coisa quando o celular de Derek tocou, interrompendo o momento. Ambos pareceram acordar de um transe e nenhum parecia estar muito feliz em ter sido interrompido. Derek atendeu e começou a falar rápido, arregalando os olhos e empalidecendo. Quando desligou, Stiles logo perguntou:

\- Derek? O que foi?

\- É o Deaton. Ele sumiu.


	15. Capítulo 15

Stiles sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e a boca secar.

\- Deaton? É claro! Ai meu Deus, Derek! Como pudemos esquecer logo do _Deaton_? É óbvio que veterinários podem ser considerados curandeiros. Como não pensamos nisso antes?

Derek parecia tão abalado quanto ele.

\- Eu não sei, Stiles. Sinceramente, ele nem me passou pela cabeça. Sempre que penso no Deaton, penso nele como nosso antigo emissário, nunca como veterinário. – Derek passou as mãos pelo rosto, demonstrando cansaço e frustração. – Bem, ficar aqui remoendo isso não vai adiantar nada. Temos que encontra-lo.

Stiles apenas acenou com a cabeça e os dois saíram correndo para o carro de Derek. Seguiram até a clínica em um silêncio ruim, pesado. Nenhum dos dois conseguia se conformar com o fato de que nem haviam pensado em Deaton quando descobriram sobre os sacrifícios dos curandeiros.

Quando estavam quase chegando, Stiles não se conteve e teve que perguntar:

\- Hey, Derek... Quem foi que te ligou pra avisar que ele sumiu?

\- Scott. Ele disse que foi até a clínica para ver se o Deaton queria ajuda com algo, já que não conseguiu ir trabalhar antes, mas quando chegou ele não estava lá. Disse que a porta estava aberta, então logo soube que algo errado havia acontecido.

Stiles emitiu um som de compreensão e novamente ficou pensativo (e se lá no fundo, bem no fundinho, ele amaldiçoou um pouquinho Scott por ter atrapalhado seu momento com Derek.... Bem, ninguém precisa saber, certo?). Agora, toda a concentração deles deveria estar em achar o veterinário. Ele não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se não o encontrassem a tempo...

Chegaram à clínica e Isaac e Boyd já estavam lá, junto com Scott. Todos apresentavam feições preocupadas e pareciam conversar sobre um possível plano.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Stiles perguntou, se aproximando dos amigos.

\- Acho que deveríamos tentar seguir o cheiro dele, porque não temos nem ideia de pra onde podem tê-lo levado. – Scott falou.

Todos pareceram concordar, então foram em busca de alguma coisa que ainda conservasse o cheiro do druida. Encontraram um jaleco que parecia ter sido usado a pouco tempo e usaram aquilo como base. Foram para fora da clínica e os lobisomens se transformaram, pois alegaram que assim seus sentidos ficariam mais aguçados. Depois de dar a volta na clínica, descobriram que o cheiro seguia na estrada, em direção ao centro da cidade.

Todos entraram no carro de Derek, abaixaram os vidros e seguiram caminho. Mas, quando chegaram no centro, a situação ficou ainda mais complicada. O cheiro do druida já estava fraco, mas no centro havia uma infinidade de odores que se confundiam. Encontra-lo somente pelo cheiro seria impossível. Derek estacionou o carro e eles se concentraram no problema a sua frente. Precisavam pensar. Para onde ele poderia ter sido levado?

\- A única coisa que consigo pensar, é que se alguém está planejando sacrifica-lo, então provavelmente o levou para algum lugar isolado. Mas estamos no centro da cidade, justamente onde tem a maior concentração de pessoas, então não consigo entender como isso poderia acontecer. – Scott falou.

Os outros concordaram e ficaram pensativos.

\- Espera aí... – Disse Stiles – Pode até ser que não seja um lugar isolado, mas com certeza será um lugar que não é frequentado por ninguém.

\- Sim... Mas quais seriam nossas opções? Uma construção? – Perguntou Isaac.

\- Acho que não. Deve ser um lugar fechado, onde realmente não tenha ninguém... Quem sabe um lugar que foi abandonado? – Boyd sugeriu.

Nesse momento os olhos de Stiles brilharam e, pela sua expressão, os amigos sabiam que ele havia acabado de encontrar a resposta para o enigma.

\- O banco! O banco de Beacon Hills! Aquele lugar é enorme, uma pessoa poderia ficar gritando por horas e ninguém escutaria!

Uma expressão de entendimento atingiu o semblante de todos e Derek deu partida no carro, acelerando em direção ao banco. Stiles estava certo: o lugar realmente era enorme. A construção parecia ter sido linda antes, mas agora se encontrava suja e com vários vidros quebrados.

\- Então, qual o plano? – Scott perguntou assim que Derek estacionou o carro. Estavam perto o suficiente para ver a porta de entrada, mas longe o suficiente para serem discretos.

\- Acho que você, Boyd e eu devemos entrar. Isaac e Stiles ficam aqui. – Falou Derek.

Stiles e Isaac já estavam prestes a protestar quando ele continuou:

\- É só até termos certeza de que o _Darach_ não está aqui. E se ele estiver... Bem, talvez seja mais importante ter vocês aqui para saírem para buscar mais ajuda. Não tem porque arriscar todo mundo.

Isaac e Stiles se entreolharam e pareceram entrar em um acordo não verbalmente.

\- Tudo bem. Mas nos deem notícias o mais rápido possível. – Pediu Stiles.

Derek concordou com a cabeça e se virou para sair do carro, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a porta, Stiles pegou em sua mão e deu um aperto de leve.

\- Toma cuidado. – O garoto sussurrou.

O lobisomem deu um sorriso leve.

\- Pode deixar.

Eles se olharam por mais alguns instantes, até que, por fim, Stiles soltou a mão do mais velho e ele, Scott e Boyd foram para o prédio.

Entraram no banco o mais silenciosamente que conseguiram, cada um olhando para uma direção, para ter certeza de que o _Darach_ não os pegaria de surpresa. Depois de alguns segundos sem nada acontecer, eles puderam se acalmar um pouco e prestar mais atenção ao seu redor. Todos já estavam transformados, tentando usar seus sentidos o melhor que podiam e não demorou muito até que detectassem o som de um coração batendo.

\- É o Deaton! Ele está aqui! – Scott exclamou.

\- Tem certeza? Será que não é uma armadilha, que não é outra pessoa? – Perguntou Derek.

Scott fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

\- Eu ouço o coração dele todo dia, tenho certeza de que é ele. – Afirmou.

\- Então vamos! – Derek comandou e os três tentaram localizar de onde estava vindo o som.

Descobriram que ele vinha de um dos muitos cofres do banco. Conseguiram abrir o cofre e quando olharam para dentro, viram Deaton. Ele estava pendurado no teto pelas mãos e Derek tinha muito medo de saber como aquilo estava afetando sua circulação. Eles precisavam tira-lo dali o mais rápido possível, mas quando tentaram entrar, uma barreira invisível os impediu. Havia um círculo de _wolfsbane_ ao redor do veterinário. Scott ficou desesperado. Já era visível que o homem estava empalidecendo. Sua circulação estava seriamente prejudicada. Em um ato de desespero, começou a empurrar a barreira, na esperança de que ela quebrasse.

Derek e Boyd resolveram ajudar, mas, sem esquecer de que havia um humano lá fora, Derek disse, alto, para que Isaac ouvisse:

\- Isaac, traga o Stiles até aqui. Tem uma barreira de _wolfsbane_ que precisamos que ele desfaça.

Longos segundos se passaram antes de Isaac aparecer. Quando viu o que os amigos estavam fazendo, logo se juntou a tarefa. Agora os quatro empurravam com a maior força que conseguiam. A barreira estava cedendo. Com um último empurrão, mais forte do que todos, ela rompeu. Scott foi correndo desamarrar Deaton e Boyd o ajudou, segurando o druida para que ele não caísse. Ele estava desacordado, mas sabiam por sua respiração que estava bem, logo iria acordar.

Foi nessa hora que Derek percebeu o que havia acabado de acontecer. Por que Isaac estava ajudando a romper a barreira? Por que não trouxe Stiles para que ele rompesse a linha?

Derek olhou com atenção para Isaac e percebeu o que antes, com sua preocupação voltada para Deaton, não havia visto: os cotovelos e as mãos de Isaac estavam sangrando.

\- Isaac? – Ele chamou, tentando se manter calmo, mas sentindo seu coração começar a pulsar numa velocidade absurda. – Cadê o Stiles?

Isaac fez uma expressão de dor e o coração de Derek afundou.

\- Isaac, cadê o Stiles? – Repetiu em tom urgente.

Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Eu não consegui impedir, Derek. Eu tentei, eu juro! Mas ele... Ele era muito forte.

Um nó se formou na garganta do alfa e ele começou a respirar apressadamente.

\- Quem é ele, Isaac? O que aconteceu com o Stiles?

\- Foi o _Darach_ , Derek. Ele levou o Stiles.

A visão de Derek começou a ficar embaçada e ele parecia não conseguir respirar. Stiles, seu _mate_ , seu pequeno... Havia sido levado pelo _Darach_. Derek não sabia onde ele estava, o que essa criatura iria fazer com ele e nem o porquê o havia levado. A única coisa que sabia é de que ele nunca havia ficado com tanto medo.


	16. Capítulo 16

_Flashback_

_Isaac e Stiles estavam sentados em silêncio no carro. O lobisomem tentava ouvir o que estava acontecendo no prédio, mas o máximo que conseguia, com muito esforço, era ouvir alguns corações batendo. Stiles estava impaciente, batucando os dedos no porta-luvas do carro._

_Sentiram um vulto passar atrás do carro, escure            cendo o interior do veículo por alguns segundos. Os dois se entreolharam assustados e, antes que tivessem tempo de falar qualquer coisa, a porta do passageiro foi aberta bruscamente e Stiles foi puxado para fora do carro._

_Isaac saiu correndo e logo viu um ser vestindo uma capa preta: o mesmo que viram na viagem da escola. Só podia ser ele, só podia ser o_ Darach _. A criatura segurava Stiles pelo pescoço, quase o sufocando. Stiles estava se debatendo e tentando arrancar a mão da criatura dali, mas ele era muito forte._

 _O loiro sentiu suas garras e presas se formando e tentou atacar a criatura, mas uma força invisível o jogou para longe, fazendo-o cair e ser arrastado por alguns metros, arranhando suas mãos e seus cotovelos. Isaac se levantou e ficou em posição de ataque, mas, ao invés de demonstrar medo, o_ Darach _começou a rir; uma risada alta e forçada._

_\- Pode se despedir dele, lobinho. E pode dizer aos seus amiguinhos que já podem começar a ficar com saudade, porque nunca mais vão vê-lo. – E dizendo isso, sumiu. Em seu lugar ficou apenas uma fumaça escura e que cheirava levemente a enxofre._

_Fim do flashback_

Toda a _pack_ se encontrava no consultório de Deaton. Depois do sequestro de Stiles, viram que havia alguma mudança no plano do _Darach_ , então acharam que, ao invés de ficar vigiando o hospital, deveriam se reunir para pelo menos _tentar_ criar um plano para salvar o amigo.

Já haviam debatido o porquê de a criatura ter levado Stiles, mas não haviam chegado à conclusão alguma. Segundo Chris, eram sempre três sacrifícios de cada. Todos sabiam que havia sim uma categoria em que Stiles se encaixava (a de virgem), mas esses haviam sido os primeiros sacrifícios, os três já haviam sido feitos. Por que levar o garoto agora? Ele não era curandeiro, não era guardião, não era filósofo. Talvez, de um certo ponto de vista, pudesse ser considerado um guerreiro, mas não acreditavam que fosse isso.

Derek queria acreditar que o _Darach_ não havia levado Stiles com a intenção de sacrificá-lo, mas não conseguia. Desde que apareceu, a criatura só tinha feito uma coisa: matar, e não achava que seu plano fosse diferente agora. Eles precisavam encontra-lo antes que esse ser pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com o garoto.

\- Todos sabem que precisamos localizá-lo... Mas como? Isaac falou que o _Darach_ simplesmente desapareceu no ar e vocês estavam comigo, sabem que não havia nenhum cheiro, nenhum rastro que pudéssemos seguir. – Disse Scott se referindo a Derek, Boyd e Isaac. A primeira coisa que haviam feito quando Isaac avisou do sumiço de Stiles foi tentar rastrear algum cheiro que pudesse leva-los até o garoto, mas, como Isaac já havia dito, era como se o _Darach_ simplesmente tivesse desaparecido.

\- Mas... Espera aí. E se tentássemos rastrear o celular dele? – Lydia deu a ideia.

Todos se espantaram. Como não haviam pensado nisso antes? Simples... Na hora do desespero, você deixa de pensar em muitas soluções que, em qualquer outro momento, seriam óbvias.

\- Podemos tentar. Mas algum de vocês sabe fazer isso? – Deaton perguntou. Ele já estava com a pele na coloração normal e parecia ter se recuperado do susto.

\- Não... Mas conhecemos alguém que sabe. – Disse Scott. – O Danny!

Derek fechou a cara na hora. Lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido da última vez que precisaram da ajuda desse garoto para rastrear alguma coisa, mas não iria dispensar a ajuda dele nesse momento. Faria qualquer coisa para salvar Stiles.

\- Vamos ligar para ele ou falar com ele pessoalmente? – Isaac perguntou. Ele ainda se mostrava profundamente abalado pelo que havia acontecido e quase não falara durante a reunião.

\- Vamos pessoalmente. Acho que você, Scott e eu podemos falar com ele. Os outros ficam aqui e mandamos notícias assim que pudermos. Pode ser? – Derek perguntou. Sabia que ele era o alfa, que, se tratando de sua _pack_ , ele poderia simplesmente ordenar que fizessem as coisas do jeito que estava dizendo. Mas... Naquele momento, com seu _mate_ desaparecido e sabendo que ele estava _tão_ perto e mesmo assim não impediu que aquilo acontecesse com seu pequeno... Derek duvidava de qualquer poder que diziam que ele tinha.

Todos concordaram e os três saíram em direção à casa do Danny.

Quando chegaram, Danny os recebeu na porta, estranhando a visita. Os três haviam conversado durante o trajeto e Derek falou que achava que a primeira coisa que deveriam fazer era contar a verdade sobre aquela história de “Miguel”.

Danny os deixou entrar e os conduziu até seu quarto. Scott se encarregou de esclarecer as coisas e, quando terminou de contar, Danny começou a rir.

\- Não me levem a mal, mas... Sério que vocês acham que eu acreditei nessa história? Eu podia até não saber quem o Derek era, mas sabia que ele com certeza não era “Miguel” e muito menos primo do Stiles... Ainda mais considerando o jeito que ele te olhava. – Danny falou, dando um sorrisinho maroto para Derek. Derek ficou sem reação e seu coração apertou um pouquinho com a menção à Stiles. – Bem, mas acho que isso não importa agora. Se estão aqui, é porque precisam da minha ajuda. Com o que posso ajudar? Descobrir alguma senha para um programa supersecreto? Criar uma poção para a lua cheia? – Os três ficaram boquiabertos e Danny sorriu mais uma vez.

\- O quê? Como...? – Scott tentava falar, mas nada coerente parecia sair.

\- Olha, eu sei que vocês tentam ser o mais discreto possível... Mas nós vivemos em Beacon Hills. Vivi com minha avó contando histórias sobre lobisomens e até mencionando a família Hale de vez em quando. – Ele olhou novamente para Derek, que ainda não conseguia falar nada. – Eu sei do que acontece aqui. Não de tudo, claro, mas sei que você é um lobisomem, Scott. E você também, Isaac. Para quem sabe da existência do mundo sobrenatural, fica fácil descobrir. E considerando que o Derek está aqui com vocês e que está envolvido nisso desde o começo, imagino que ele também seja.

Derek apenas acenou com a cabeça. Era muita informação para assimilar e essa não era sua maior preocupação nesse momento.

\- Olha, nós precisamos conversar melhor sobre isso. Precisamos saber tudo o que você sabe e exatamente como descobriu, mas não é hora para isso. Stiles corre perigo e precisamos da sua ajuda para salvá-lo.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele rapidamente disse que ajudaria, então explicaram-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido e como ele poderia ajudar. Danny logo ligou o computador e começou o trabalho, fazendo um monte de coisas que os três lobisomens nem tentavam começar a entender. Depois do que pareceram horas, chegaram em um resultado, mas, por algum motivo, Danny não parecia contente.

\- Bem, eu consegui rastrear o endereço de onde o celular dele está... Mas não sei se é isso que vocês precisam. – Falou.

\- O quê? Por que não? – Perguntou Isaac, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que chegaram.

Danny o olhou por um longo tempo antes de responder:

\- Parece que o celular está em um ponto da rodovia e não está se movimentando. Se o _Darach_ quer manter o Stiles escondido, não parece ser um lugar em que eles estariam.

\- De qualquer jeito, temos que ir até lá. Temos que tentar. – Derek falou, tentando soar firme e passar uma confiança que ele não sentia.

Os outros concordaram e Danny entregou o endereço para Isaac.

\- Por favor, me avisem se tiverem notícias dele. – Danny pediu antes de irem embora.

\- Pode deixar. Até mais, Danny e obrigado pela ajuda! – Scott agradeceu e os três novamente entraram no carro, indo em direção à rodovia.

Derek colocou o endereço exato no GPS e seguiram seu caminho. O GPS os levou para um trecho movimentado da rodovia e, segundo o aparelho, já haviam chegado ao seu destino, mas ao redor não havia nada, só grama. Nenhum lugar que um ser sobrenatural poderia usar como esconderijo. Mesmo assim, eles saíram do carro e começaram a procurar. Não sabiam exatamente o que estavam procurando até que encontraram: o celular de Stiles estava jogado na grama, ligado e funcionando... Mas nenhum sinal de Stiles.

O _Darach_ provavelmente havia feito tudo de propósito: jogado o celular de Stiles em um lugar qualquer, provavelmente bem longe do esconderijo real, pois sabia que em algum momento eles tentariam rastrear o celular do garoto e assim, mesmo que conseguissem, não chegariam a lugar algum.

Frustrados, com raiva e ainda mais desesperados, resolveram voltar para a clínica do Deaton. No trajeto já telefonaram avisando à _pack_ o que tinha acontecido e pedindo para que o druida tentasse achar outra solução.

            No meio do caminho, Derek começou a sentir uma dor no peito. A dor começou leve, mas parecia aumentar a cada segundo, chegando a um ponto que começou a se sentir desesperado. Mas esse sentimento não era dele. Derek já estava desesperado desde que Stiles sumira. Mas ele sabia a quem essa dor pertencia. Seja lá onde estivesse, Stiles provavelmente estivera desmaiado esse tempo todo e agora acordara, se dando conta da situação em que estava.


	17. Capítulo 17

Derek já não estava conseguindo lidar com suas próprias emoções e agora, que as emoções do amado se juntaram às suas, ele parecia estar a ponto de ter um colapso. Precisavam resgatá-lo o mais rápido possível. Só quando ele tivesse Stiles em seus braços, bem e seguro, é que conseguiria se sentir normal novamente (e ele estava fazendo de tudo para não pensar em “se ele tivesse”. Stiles iria voltar. Eles teriam que conseguir salvá-lo).

Quando chegaram à clínica, encontraram todos reunidos em volta da mesa que Deaton usava para atender os animais. Mas dessa vez não era um animal que estava em cima da mesa, e sim um livro grande, muito grosso e de aparência antiga.

\- Encontraram alguma coisa? – Foi a primeira pergunta que Derek fez, logo que entrou.

Deaton olhou por um longo tempo para ele e o silêncio estava lhe deixando louco.

\- Sim. Tem uma poção... Ela não vai nos dar a localização exata, mas, se der certo, poderia nos guiar até o Stiles.

\- Como assim? Não entendi. – Perguntou Erica.

\- Deixa eu pensar em uma maneira melhor de explicar. – Deaton falou e pareceu se concentrar profundamente. Por alguns segundos, os únicos sons que se ouviam na sala eram as respirações pesadas de todos. – Quando amamos alguém – Deaton começou – É como se nosso corpo criasse uma corda que nos ligasse a essa outra pessoa. A espessura da corda e sua força dependem da intensidade do amor que sentimos. Normalmente, as cordas mais espessas e fortes são aquelas criadas de um pai para um filho, ou de duas pessoas verdadeiramente apaixonadas. – Nesse momento ele olhou diretamente para Derek. Um olhar duro, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, que Derek sabia exatamente o que significava. – O que essa poção faz é usar esse elo de ligação para que, quem a beba, consiga seguir o caminho que essa corda traça. Seria como se Stiles estivesse puxando o outro lado da corda, movimentando-a, deixando claro o caminho que ela percorre.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. Para Derek, era óbvio que deveriam tentar fazer a poção. Primeiro, porque realmente achava que poderia funcionar e segundo, porque não tinham outra opção.

\- Mas como vamos fazer? Não podemos contar para o pai do Stiles o que está acontecendo. Stiles faz de tudo para tentar manter o pai dele fora disso, não podemos simplesmente contar tudo agora. – Allison falou.

\- Mas e se eu bebesse? – Sugeriu Scott. – Ele é meu melhor amigo, será que essa “corda” que você fala não seria o suficiente para que eu o encontrasse?

\- Bem... - Deaton começou, parecendo antecipar que o que ele falaria a seguir não seria bem interpretado - Sei que você e Stiles costumavam ter uma relação muito forte, Scott, e acredito realmente que, se fosse a algum tempo atrás, a poção teria funcionado com você. Mas... Depois de algumas mudanças que aconteceram em sua vida – Ele olhou muito rapidamente para Allison, mas foi o suficiente para Derek perceber a que “mudança” ele estava se referindo – a relação de vocês já não é mais a mesma. Sei que é difícil admitir, Scott, mas a amizade de vocês já não é tão forte como era antes e acho muito difícil que a poção funcione.

Scott estava desolado. Tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto e parecia que, naquele momento, estava pensando em tudo o que tinha feito, todos os momentos que havia deixado Stiles de lado e que acabaram enfraquecendo a amizade dos dois.

\- Mas então o que vamos fazer? Tem que ter algum jeito! – Lydia falou, já começando a deixar seu desespero transparecer.

Deaton assumiu uma expressão calma, como só ele seria capaz de fazer em um momento como aquele.

\- Eu realmente acredito que tenha uma pessoa nessa sala que possa beber a poção e fazê-la funcionar.  

Todos ficaram quietos e se entreolharam. Antes da fala do druida para Scott, muitos provavelmente se candidatariam a beber a poção, mas, depois que o melhor amigo havia sido descartado como possibilidade, não conseguiam mais pensar em ninguém em quem a poção funcionaria.

A única pessoa que pareceu perceber de quem o druida estava falando foi Allison, que olhou para Derek com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Naquele momento, Derek achou que a aceitar em sua _pack_ talvez não tivesse sido uma decisão tão ruim assim.

Vendo que ninguém iria se pronunciar sobre o assunto, Deaton falou:

\- Derek? Você está disposto a beber a poção?

Derek rolou os olhos. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

\- É claro que sim.

Deaton deu um sorriso de quem sabia que a resposta seria exatamente aquela.

\- Ótimo. Vou prepara-la. Deve levar mais ou menos vinte minutos.

Derek concordou com a cabeça e Deaton abriu uma das várias portas dos seus armários, tirando de lá várias ervas e ingredientes estranhos.

O alfa estava tentando se concentrar no trabalho do druida, para que assim não prestasse atenção nos membros da sua _pack_ , que se mantinham no mesmo lugar de antes, mas agora totalmente calados e o encarando como se não pudessem acreditar no que estavam vendo.

 

**Stiles**

 

Stiles havia acordado a alguns minutos. Ele se lembrava do que havia acontecido no banco, de como Isaac tentou salvá-lo e de como aquele _Darach_ o derrotou, como se ele fosse nada. Se ele havia feito aquilo com Isaac, não queria nem pensar no que poderia fazer com ele.

O lugar em que estava era mal iluminado. Já estava escurecendo e a pouca luz que entrava pelas janelas que se encontravam no alto da construção, só iluminavam o suficiente para que Stiles conseguisse ver que parecia estar em um galpão abandonado. Era um lugar amplo e com poucas coisas, mas muito sujo. Provavelmente ninguém vinha ali há anos. Haviam algumas pilastras de sustentação pelo galpão e Stiles tinha suas mãos e pés amarrados a uma delas. 

Ele estava sozinho. Não sabia onde o _Darach_ tinha ido, mas sabia que essa solidão não ia demorar muito. Logo a lua iria aparecer no céu e, se suas teorias estivessem certas, seria nesse momento que a criatura iria fazer o sacrifício. O sacrifício que, no caso, seria ele.

Por mais que ele estivesse desesperado, com medo e a beira de um ataque de pânico, havia uma coisa que não saía de sua cabeça: Por quê ele? Queria que, antes de mata-lo, o _Darach_ pelo menos lhe respondesse essa pergunta.

Não demorou muito para que a oportunidade de fazer essa pergunta aparecesse. Envolto em uma nuvem de fumaça escura, o _Darach_ apareceu, quase na frente de Stiles. Ele se assustou e teria dado um pulo se seus pés não estivessem amarrados.

A criatura mostrou-lhe o rosto. Um rosto horrível, que exibia incontáveis cicatrizes e que parecia ter sofrido graves queimaduras. Mas, no meio disso tudo, estava um sorriso. Um sorriso largo, que mostrava o quando ele estava feliz pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. E pensar que _Stiles_ , de certa forma, era o motivo daquela felicidade, fazia o garoto ter vontade de vomitar.

\- Como você está, meu bem? – Perguntou-lhe a criatura, fazendo Stiles se lembrar daquelas bruxas que via em filmes quando era criança.

\- Ótimo. Radiante. Melhor impossível. – Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, tentando controlar seu coração e esconder o medo absurdo que estava sentindo. Ele ia morrer. Sabia disso. Mas sarcasmo era, afinal, sua única defesa.

A criatura deu uma risadinha, parecendo não se incomodar com o sarcasmo de sua vítima.

\- Em pouco tempo, você estará melhor ainda. Quietinho, sem nem respirar. Do jeito que eu gosto. – E ele exibiu um sorriso pior do que o primeiro, transmitindo toda a crueldade que tinha dentro de si.

Stiles engoliu em seco.

\- Por que eu? – Não aguentou e teve que perguntar. – Achei que você fosse sacrificar curandeiros...? Caso você não saiba, não sou um curandeiro. Eu nem consigo cuidar de uma planta. Uma vez comprei um cacto e deixei morrer. Um cacto! – Falou rapidamente, o desespero agora ficando evidente na voz.

\- Aí é que você se engana, meu bem. – De novo com esse “meu bem”. Stiles estava a ponto de pular no pescoço dele... Se isso fosse possível, é claro. – Eu ia sim, sacrificar curandeiros. Mas quando percebi que você e seus amiguinhos já sabiam dos meus planos, resolvi mudar a ordem.

\- Mudar a ordem? Mas como? Você sequestrou o Deaton! – Falou, sem entender.

A criatura sorriu de novo.

\- Não foi genial?! Sabia que vocês iriam atrás dele, então pensei: começarei por aquele curandeiro de quem eles tanto gostam. Se não conseguirem salvá-lo, continuo com esse ritual. Mas, se forem atrás dele, com certeza aquele vermezinho também vai. E será a oportunidade perfeita para pegá-lo!

\- Mas... – Stiles ainda não entendia. – Eu não sou nenhuma das outras coisas. O que me sequestrar vai adiantar?

O _Darach_ fez um movimento de negação com a cabeça, como se estivesse desapontado com Stiles.

\- Novamente você está enganado. Me diga, Stiles, quais são os sacrifícios que você acha que irei fazer?

\- Você já fez dos virgens e achei que tivesse tentado começar o dos curandeiros. Mas você disse que não, então sobram... Filósofos, guardiões e guerreiros?

\- Exato. Agora me diga, Stiles... Você não faz parte de uma _pack_?

Stiles revirou os olhos.

\- Acho que ficou bem claro que você sabe que sim.

\- Certo, eu sei mesmo. Essa é a grande questão. Eu fiz minha pesquisa, Stiles, te observei por muito tempo. Sei como você age com seus amigos e com essa _pack_ que você tanto ama. Quem é que sempre faz os planos? Quem tenta sempre salvar todo mundo, mesmo que todos os outros tenham dito para a pessoa ficar longe, já que é só um humano frágil? Quem está sempre preocupado com os outros? Já te vi na escola, garoto. Já te vi angustiado, triste, mas deixando de lado tudo isso para cuidar dos seus amigos. E eu ainda nem falei daquele seu lobinho por quem é apaixonado. – O _Darach_ novamente sorriu e Stiles teve certeza de que a criatura sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo com os sentimentos dele naquele momento - Como você o chama mesmo? _Sourwolf_? Der? _Awn_! Quanta fofura vocês dois! E como foi que você disse hoje, antes de ele entrar no banco? Ah, sim... “Toma cuidado”. – O _Darach_ chegou perto do rosto de Stiles, seu sorriso sumindo, dando lugar a um semblante sério - Você é um guardião, Stiles. Mesmo que não tenha consciência disso.

A criatura terminou seu pequeno discurso e se virou, dando as costas para Stiles, como se a conversa tivesse acabado. Talvez tivesse, mas Stiles ainda não conseguia compreender. Ele? Guardião? Tudo bem que ele realmente tenta cuidar de todos... E ainda tem o seu pai, que o _Darach_ nem mencionou, mas que Stiles sabia que cuidava tanto da alimentação dele que às vezes _ele_ parecia ser o pai, e não o contrário. E ainda tem o Derek... Lembrou-se de quando falou “me deixa cuidar de você” e de como aquilo era natural para ele. Estava realmente sempre cuidando dos outros, sempre dando o seu máximo para que todos ao seu redor estivessem bem. Mas nunca havia pensando em si como um guardião... Uma coisa tão boa, que ele nunca havia percebido. E que agora lhe custaria a vida.


	18. Capítulo 18

Derek andava de um lado para o outro dentro do consultório veterinário. Toda a sua _pack_ estava calada. Agora que o choque de descobrir como Derek se sentia sobre Stiles havia passado, a realidade da situação parecia ter voltado com toda a força, fazendo a preocupação pelo garoto aumentar.

Deaton já estava fazendo a poção há mais de vinte minutos e Derek queria gritar com ele, falando que o tempo que ele pedira já havia passado, mas sabia que isso de nada adiantaria. Derek sabia, por experiência própria, que quanto mais rápido tentasse fazer as coisas, mais errado daria. Ele tinha que confiar em Deaton, confiar que o druida sabia o que estava fazendo e que a poção daria certo.

Finalmente, depois de muito tempo (provavelmente não mais que vinte e cinco minutos, na verdade, mas que para o lobisomem pareceram uma eternidade), Deaton anunciou que a poção estava pronta. Todos soltaram um suspiro de alívio e Derek se encaminhou até onde o veterinário estava. Deaton lhe entregou a poção e um clima ainda mais tenso se instalou na sala. Derek respirou fundo e virou o frasco, tomando tudo de uma vez. O líquido tinha um gosto horrível, que lembrava uma mistura de hortelã com café amargo, mas ele ignorou. O gosto de nada importava agora.

Por alguns segundos, nada aconteceu; Derek não sentiu nenhuma mudança. Mas então sua visão começou a ficar meio embaçada e sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Começou a suar e, quando sua visão voltou ao normal, ele sentiu algo forte no peito. Exatamente como Deaton falou que aconteceria, Derek sentiu como se houvesse uma corda saindo de seu peito e que ela estava tentando leva-lo algum lugar. Guiado por puro instinto, saiu do consultório, com toda a sua _pack_ o seguindo. Sem precisar falar nada, todos se dividiram nos carros. Derek só esperou Scott e Isaac entrarem em seu carro antes de acelerar e seguir em direção à... Onde quer que aquela corda parecia querer que ele fosse.

Passaram pela rodovia e pelo local onde haviam encontrado o celular de Stiles, mas dessa vez não pararam, pois, graças à poção, sabiam para onde seguir. Andaram por alguns minutos, entrando em transversais que passavam despercebidas para eles na maioria das vezes. Finalmente chegaram em uma parte da cidade onde quase ninguém ia. Era um complexo onde antes existiam várias fábricas, mas, com as pessoas querendo ficar cada vez mais perto do centro, essas indústrias se mudaram, mas os galpões ficaram. Eles já sabiam que Stiles tinha que estar em um desses galpões e aquela sensação que Derek tinha no peito, seu instinto, foi o suficiente para guia-los para o galpão correto.

Diminuíram a velocidade quando estavam chegando perto, tentando não chamar tanta atenção. Estacionaram e todos saíram dos carros. Aquela corda que Derek tinha no peito estava quente e isso era suficiente para que ele soubesse que havia chegado onde deveria estar. De fora, os lobisomens já conseguiam ouvir dois corações batendo. Um deles estava batendo rápido, como se a pessoa estivesse ansiosa. O outro estava fraco, como se a pessoa estivesse com muita dor ou muito cansada. O coração de todos se apertou ao ouvir aquilo e os lobisomens se transformaram na hora.

Sem esperar mais, invadiram o galpão, nem se importando mais se estavam fazendo muito barulho ou não. Porém, quando entraram e viram a cena que os esperava, o coração de cada um ficou ainda mais apertando e todos pararam em seco.

Stiles estava amarrado pelas pernas e pelos braços à uma pilastra, mas não era só isso. Seu pescoço também estava preso à pilastra por uma fina corda e todos sabiam que esse era um dos jeitos que o _Darach_ tinha para matar seus sacrifícios. Derek quase entrou em desespero quando viu que a cabeça do garoto estava abaixada, achando que ele já estivesse morto, mas tentou ser racional e lembrar que isso era impossível, porque ele conseguia ouvir o coração do mais novo batendo.

E, além de tudo, estava o _Darach_ em pessoa (ou criatura, ou monstro ou o que quer que seja aquilo), pressionando uma “unha” (estava mais para garra) no pescoço do garoto, arranhando-o.

Derek conseguiu ver que a criatura estava surpresa em vê-los ali, mas decidiu não demonstrar.

\- Olá! Sejam bem-vindos! Chegaram bem a tempo do show. Por favor, sentem-se. – O monstro (porque Derek definiu que era isso que ele era) falou com um sorriso sádico, apertando ainda mais a unha no pescoço de Stiles. Derek deixou escapar um rosnado. Sua vontade era de arrancar a mão daquela criatura.

Ouvindo toda a comoção, Stiles levantou levemente a cabeça, soltando um sorriso minúsculo quando os viu. Era claro que Stiles estava respirando com muita dificuldade e que estava quase totalmente sem forças. Se demorassem mais um pouco para soltá-lo, ele acabaria desmaiando... E Derek não tinha certeza de que ele acordaria de novo.

\- Solte ele. – Falou Scott, o som saindo estranho por causa das presas.

O _Darach_ fez uma cara falsa de tristeza e disse:

\- Veja bem, Scott, isso eu não posso fazer. Afinal, vocês já estragaram um dos meus sacrifícios, agora querem acabar com o outro também? Acho que não. – E, dizendo isso, a criatura fez um movimento com a mão e Derek viu a corda que estava ao redor do pescoço de Stiles se apertar e o garoto arfar.

Aquela corda invisível que os ligava pareceu pegar fogo, como se dissesse para o lobisomem que ele precisava chegar até Stiles _agora_. E foi isso que ele tentou fazer. Começou a correr em direção ao _Darach_ , mas quando ele estava quase chegando, sentiu uma força invisível jogá-lo para trás, fazendo-o bater contra a parede. E foi aí que o caos começou.

Derek demorou um pouco para recuperar todos os sentidos e, nesses segundos, ouvia sua _pack_ soltando rosnados e gritos de raiva, mas o que mais ouviu foram gritos de dor. Quando levantou, viu que Scott, Isaac e Cora estavam no chão, aparentemente se recuperando também, Erica e Boyd estavam tentando um ataque (infelizmente sem sucesso), Allison estava em um canto mais afastado, esperando um momento certo para lançar uma de suas flechas e Lydia havia conseguido passar despercebida e chegar atrás da pilastra onde estava Stiles. Se conseguissem efetivamente distrair o _Darach_ , talvez a garota conseguisse soltá-lo.

Nos minutos seguintes, todos tentaram seus ataques, mas a criatura era muito forte e a mágica que tinha era sua maior vantagem, pois os lobisomens precisavam chegar até ele para causar algum dano, enquanto aquele monstro poderia jogá-los ao chão com um simples movimento de sua mão.

Depois de algum tempo, em que todos já estavam cansados demais e estavam fazendo muito esforço para simplesmente conseguir levantar, o _Darach_ pareceu decidir que a luta havia chegado ao fim e, vendo que a lua já aparecia no céu como precisava, resolveu começar seu ritual. Parou ao lado de Stiles, pois assim poderia ver o garoto e também toda a _pack_ e começou a falar palavras em uma língua que nenhum deles entendia. De repente, Stiles começou a gritar e se agitar, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor extrema.

Aquilo foi o cúmulo. Derek levantou, sentindo suas forças renovadas, e soltou um rosnado altíssimo, atraindo toda a atenção para si. Ele sentiu que havia algo acontecendo com seu corpo. Alguma coisa estava mudando. Sentiu uma dor muito forte, como se todos os ossos de seu corpo estivessem quebrando. No segundo seguinte, onde Derek estivera parado, agora se encontrava um grande lobo, maior do que um lobo normal e com o pelo exatamente da cor do cabelo do alfa. 

O _Darach_ estava pasmo, assim como todos os outros no cômodo, e Derek usou esse momento de distração para ataca-lo, arranhando-o e mordendo, tentando fazer o maior estrago possível. A criatura tentava revidar, mas sua mágica não parecia funcionar agora que Derek estava tão perto e não conseguia mais usar suas mãos direito.

O lobo continuou a atacar, usando toda a raiva que tinha nutrido por aquela criatura e não teria parado antes de matar aquele ser se não fosse por uma coisa. Um som baixo, como se estivesse vindo de muito longe, o chamava. “Derek...” Ele conhecia aquela voz. Conhecia muito bem – tão bem, que ela fez com que ele parasse imediatamente. Virou-se rápido e o viu. Stiles estava deitado no chão, ao lado de Lydia, que provavelmente o havia soltado, e o olhava com um olhar cansado. Derek voltou seu olhar para o _Darach_ e percebeu que ele já estava machucado o suficiente para que nunca mais tentasse chegar perto de sua _pack._ Ele não precisava mata-lo. Derek queria justiça e não se tornar um assassino. Deixando o _Darach_ de lado, ele voltou-se para Stiles e correu até o seu lado. Stiles o olhou com um pequeno sorriso e só conseguiu sussurrar “Hey, _Sourwolf”_ antes de desmaiar.


	19. Capítulo 19

Todos os membros da _pack_ começaram a se levantar aos poucos e a chegar perto de Stiles. Boyd, sempre o mais calmo e por isso o que conseguia raciocinar melhor em momentos como esse, se aproximou de Stiles, ouviu seu coração e disse:

\- Ele está bem. Acho que desmaiou de exaustão, mas seu coração está quase voltando ao ritmo normal, então sabemos que ele vai se recuperar.

Todos suspiraram aliviados e Lydia completou:

\- Mas acho que devemos levar ele para o Deaton para que ele o examine de qualquer jeito.

Os membros da _pack_ concordaram. Não era isso que Derek queria, mas no estado em que estava, não conseguia mostrar sua opinião. Vendo que o lobo estava ficando agitado, todos se viraram para ele.

\- Derek? Você consegue me entender? – Isaac perguntou e Derek teria revirado os olhos se estivesse em sua forma humana. Ao invés disso, apenas movimentou a cabeça para baixo e para cima para indicar que sim, conseguia compreendê-lo. – Ótimo. Você consegue se transformar de volta?

Aquela pergunta o fez pensar. Ele nem sabia como exatamente tinha se transformado em lobo, muito menos como iria se transformar de volta. Mas lembrava-se de sua mãe, que também conseguia se transformar totalmente em lobo e que, quando queria mudar de volta, parecia simplesmente se concentrar profundamente. Uma vez ela lhe disse que o mais importante era pensar em sua âncora, naquilo que te transformava em humano.

Era isso que ele tentaria fazer... Mas antes de tentar qualquer coisa, lembrou-se de outra parte da transformação: se conseguisse se transformar de volta, não se transformaria com roupas, então seria melhor tentar essa transformação bem longe de sua _pack_. Tentou fazer um sinal para que eles esperassem, o que saiu extremamente bizarro, porque sua pata não se dobrava como uma mão humana. Mas a _pack_ parecia ter entendido, pois não falaram nada quando ele saiu (não sem antes parar para abocanhar a chave de seu carro, que estava jogada no chão ao lado de sua calça e camiseta rasgadas). Derek foi até onde estava seu carro, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Primeiro tentou clarear sua mente, que estava com um turbilhão de pensamentos. Tentou esquecer o _Darach_ , esquecer que sua _pack_ estava machucada (e ele também) e esquecer que Stiles estava desmaiado lá dentro. Ao invés disso, tentou preencher sua mente com pensamentos bons, memórias de bons momentos que havia passado com sua _pack_ , mas, principalmente, momentos com Stiles. Sabia que seu _mate_ era sua âncora e que ele tinha que se transformar para ajudá-lo. Lentamente, bem mais devagar do que a transformação em lobo, o lobisomem começou a se transformar de volta em humano. Era como se ele estivesse sentindo seus ossos se encaixando novamente, mas a dor não era tão forte quanto a outra transformação (provavelmente por ele estar muito mais calmo agora).

Quando abriu os olhos, estava novamente em sua forma humana. Rapidamente foi até o porta-malas do carro e o abriu, pegando uma muda de roupas que costumava deixar lá para as vezes que saía para treinar e acabava suando demais ou se sujando. Vestiu as roupas e voltou para dentro do galpão. Stiles ainda estava desmaiado. Os adolescentes ainda estavam em sua volta, mas agora encaravam outra coisa, boquiabertos. Derek seguiu o olhar deles e entendeu o porquê do espanto. Aquela criatura horrenda que enfrentaram a poucos minutos atrás havia sumido e deixado só a capa preta, que agora envolvia uma mulher que ele vagamente reconhecia.

\- Espera aí. Aquela ali não é a professora de vocês? – Perguntou espantado.

\- É. É a Srta. Blake. – Allison falou, se recuperando do espanto.

\- Então... _Ela_ é o _Darach_? – Erica perguntou, parecendo precisar de uma confirmação de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

\- Parece que sim... O que vamos fazer com ela? – Perguntou Scott.

Discutiram um pouco, cada um com uma ideia diferente, mas foi Lydia que sugeriu o que pareceu mais sensato:

\- Sei que Stiles não quer envolver o pai dele nisso, mas talvez essa seja nossa melhor opção agora. Precisamos da polícia. Se ela é humana, pode sofrer as consequências das leis humanas. Se contarmos tudo ao pai de Stiles, ele pode nos ajudar a inventar uma história que faça sentido para a polícia e até achar pistas que provem que ela é a culpada pelos sacrifícios.

Todos se entreolharam. Sabiam que fazia sentido, mas o pai era de Stiles e a decisão de envolvê-lo nisso ou não deveria ser dele.

\- Vamos fazer assim: levamos Stiles para meu apartamento, chamamos Deaton para examiná-lo e, assim que ele acordar, perguntamos o que ele acha. Se ele disser que quer contar, chamamos o xerife. Se não... Bem, decidimos isso depois.

\- Ok. Mas por que seu apartamento? E o que fazemos com a Srta. Blake enquanto isso? – Cora perguntou.

\- Para o meu apartamento porque ele precisa descansar, então temos que levá-lo para um lugar mais confortável do que um consultório veterinário. E acho que podemos deixar ela aí por algumas horas. Ela está machucada demais para ir a qualquer lugar e parece que não está se curando em uma... “velocidade sobrenatural”, digamos assim.

Isaac pareceu confuso e perguntou:

\- Será que isso de as feridas feitas por alfa demorarem mais para curar é verdade com outras criaturas sobrenaturais também?

Derek deu de ombros.

\- Não sei. Mas vamos aproveitar que ela está desacordada e tirar Stiles daqui.

O lobisomem se abaixou e, com a maior delicadeza que conseguiu, pegou o mais novo no colo. Ninguém falou nada, apenas se viraram e seguiram para fora, para os carros em que vieram.

Derek seguiu até seu carro e pediu para que Scott entrasse no banco de trás. Colocou Stiles cuidadosamente no banco, apoiando a cabeça dele no colo de Scott. Isaac sentou no banco da frente e todos seguiram para o apartamento.

Quando chegaram, Derek pegou o garoto no colo de novo e o levou para cima. Colocou-o deitado em sua cama e logo depois ouviram uma campainha. Alguém já havia ligado para Deaton no caminho e ele já havia chegado. O druida entrou e fez alguns exames simples em Stiles.

A _pack_ toda estava em volta da cama, aguardando apreensiva o diagnóstico.

\- Ele parece estar com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, mas fora isso está normal. Acho que agora o melhor a fazer é deixa-lo descansar. Acredito que ele não esteja mais desmaiado, apenas dormindo, então deve acordar logo.

Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos por todo o cômodo e Deaton sorriu, vendo como aquele garoto era importante para aquelas pessoas. Derek agradeceu o veterinário e o acompanhou até a saída.

\- Foi um longo dia. – O alfa começou, encarando todos da _pack_. – Por que vocês não vão para casa descansar? Eu fico com o Stiles.

Todos se entreolharam. Ninguém queria deixar Stiles sozinho, mas todos estavam realmente cansados. Enfim pareceram entrar em um consenso.

\- Ok, nós vamos. Mas nos avise assim que ele acordar. – Scott solicitou.

Derek concordou e todos, menos Cora e Isaac, saíram. Esses dois últimos seguiram para o andar de cima e Derek logo ouviu as portas dos quartos se fechando. Ele suspirou, passou a mão no rosto e voltou para seu “quarto”. Sentou-se ao lado de Stiles na cama e, timidamente, pegou em sua mão.

Fitou o garoto enquanto ele dormia por longos e longos minutos e em um determinado ponto, começou a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se não tivessem chegado a tempo, se seu lobo não tivesse se manifestado tão ferozmente e conseguido afastar aquele monstro do seu pequeno. Stiles podia ser corajoso, forte, destemido e tantas outras coisas. Mas não era invencível. Era vulnerável assim como qualquer outra pessoa e aquela vulnerabilidade havia sido aproveitada ao máximo por aquela criatura. Mas ele estava aqui. Estava vivo. Estava a salvo.

O alívio que tomou conta de Derek quando ele finalmente se deu conta de que Stiles estava a salvo foi imenso; tão grande que foi impossível controlar a emoção que tomou conta dele e, no segundo seguinte, o lobisomem estava chorando. Primeiro eram apenas lágrimas silenciosas, mas que foram caindo cada vez mais depressa, até que soluços começaram a ser ouvidos. Soluços que parecem ter sido altos o suficiente para acordar Stiles.

\- Derek? – Ele chamou baixinho. Sua voz estava rouca.

\- Hey. Você acordou. – Derek falou com um sorriso.

Stiles correspondeu o sorriso, mas a expressão logo mudou quando percebeu que Derek estava chorando.

\- Der, por que você está chorando?

Derek demorou para responder, mas finalmente decidiu que não havia razão para mentir.

\- Estou chorando de alívio. Por você estar aqui. Vivo. – Stiles apertou forte a mão do moreno e, com a outra mão, limpou timidamente as lágrimas que rolavam no rosto do mais velho.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bem, até que parte você lembra?

\- Hum... Lembro de vocês chegando para me salvar e o _Darach_ começando a atacar todo mundo. E depois disso... Bem, está tudo muito confuso. Mas lembro de um... Lobo? – Perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para Derek.

O lobisomem confirmou e contou a Stiles tudo que havia acontecido, deixando de fora a parte de como fizeram para chegar até o local onde o garoto estava.

\- Então você... Você se transformou em um lobo? Um lobo de verdade? – Stiles perguntou incrédulo.

Derek acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- A minha mãe conseguia fazer isso também, mas eu nunca achei que pudesse.

Stiles só estava ficando mais confuso.

\- Se você nem imaginava que pudesse se transformar totalmente, como é que conseguiu fazer isso assim? Do nada?

Derek se remexeu na cama, desconfortável. E agora? Contava? Não contava? Contava pela metade?

Quer saber? Estava mais do que na hora de Stiles saber a verdade.

\- Stiles. Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Derek falou em um tom tão sério, que Stiles até se sentou na cama, de alguma forma sabendo que seria importante poder olhar Derek nos olhos durante essa conversa.

O lobisomem respirou fundo, limpou a garganta, apertou a mão de Stiles e começou:

\- Stiles... Cada lobisomem no mundo tem um _mate_. Um _mate_ , para o lobisomem, pode ser comparado ao que os humanos chamam de “alma gêmea”. Ou seja, é aquela pessoa que, apesar de não ser perfeita, é perfeita para você. É aquela pessoa que te completa de todas as formas. Porém, assim como almas gêmeas, nem todos os lobisomens tem a sorte de encontrar o seu. Pode ser que ele passe a vida sem saber quem é seu _mate_ , pode ser que ele encontre ele já no fim da vida, ou pode encontra-lo cedo.

Stiles estava confuso. Onde Derek queria chegar com isso? O que isso tinha a ver com ele poder se transformar completamente em lobo?

\- Mas espera. Como é que um lobisomem reconhece seu _mate_? – Perguntou, tentando começar pelas perguntas mais simples.

\- Bem, normalmente é pelo cheiro. O seu _mate_ exala um cheiro muito bom, que te atrai, e é um cheiro inconfundível. Depois que você sente o cheiro dele ou dela pela primeira vez, aquele vai se tornar seu aroma preferido. E bem, tem outras coisas também.

\- Como o quê?

\- Como a atração que você sente pela pessoa. E não estou falando de atração física, estou falando de se sentir _literalmente_ atraído. É como se, quando a pessoa estivesse no mesmo cômodo que você, uma força invisível te puxasse para perto dela.

Stiles deu um sorriso e corou um pouco.

\- Parece como alguém que está apaixonado.

Derek deu de ombros.

\- Está totalmente relacionado, afinal. Quer dizer, a parte lobo do lobisomem vai reconhecer seu _mate_ logo que o conhece. A parte humana provavelmente não vai se apaixonar tão rápido, mas... É inevitável se apaixonar, não é? Você sabe que aquela pessoa é literalmente perfeita para você, como poderia não se apaixonar?

Stiles sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao perceber uma coisa:

\- Você fala como se tivesse um _mate_.

Derek o encarou profundamente.

\- É porque eu tenho.

O coração de Stiles afundou. Sentiu um aperto no peito e quase começou a chorar naquele mesmo momento. Derek não entendeu sua reação e já estava começando a ficar com medo, mas decidiu terminar sua explicação:

\- Stiles, você me perguntou como eu consegui me transformar em lobo sem nem saber que podia fazer isso e a única resposta para qual eu posso pensar é essa: meu lobo estava tão desesperado, com tanto medo, que, ao perceber que na forma humana eu não conseguiria te salvar, ele resolveu se manifestar, transformando meu corpo no de um lobo. E você sabe por que eu estava tão desesperado, Stiles? Sabe por que minha ligação com você é tão forte que foi capaz de fazer eu me transformar completamente?

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir falar.

\- Stiles... Você é meu _mate_. – Derek finalmente declarou.

Stiles arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. O garoto ficou encarando o lobisomem, sem reação. Depois de algum tempo ele se recuperou e se jogou nos braços de Derek, o abraçando fortemente. O lobisomem podia sentir lágrimas escorrendo por sua camiseta e ele não sabia mais o que pensar.

\- Eu sou seu _mate_? – O garoto perguntou, parecendo não acreditar.

\- Sim.

Stiles o apertou novamente no abraço, soltou-o e deu um tapa no seu ombro.

\- Seu idiota! Você está querendo me matar do coração?

Derek arregalou os olhos.

\- O... O quê?

\- Você começou a falar de _mate_ e disse que tinha um e ficou enrolando para falar que era eu e... E... Você sabe o que eu pensei, Derek? Pensei que você ia me dizer que tinha achado uma morena linda e que você estava indo embora com ela e que ia ter um Golden de estimação e que eu nunca mais ia te ver. Eu te amo, seu idiota, você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Stiles parou de falar bruscamente assim que percebeu o que tinha acabado de confessar. Suas bochechas coravam tanto que pareciam que iam pegar fogo.

\- Você me ama? – Derek perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

Stiles cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Derek revirou os olhos, mas seu sorriso não sumiu. Ele levou as mãos até os braços de Stiles e lentamente os descruzou.

\- Stiles. Eu acabei de confessar que você é meu _mate_ e eu tenho certeza de que você ouviu a parte em que eu disse que é totalmente impossível não se apaixonar por seu _mate_. – Ele esperou o garoto levantar a cabeça e o encarar nos olhos para finalmente dizer – Stiles, eu também te amo.

Naquele momento o mais novo abriu um sorriso ofuscante e seus olhos brilharam como o lobisomem nunca tinha visto.

\- Sério? – Perguntou com uma voz baixa.

\- Sério. – O lobisomem respondeu no mesmo tom.

Derek largou os braços de Stiles e levou suas mãos à cintura do garoto. Puxou-o para mais perto de si e Stiles lentamente envolveu seus braços no pescoço do mais velho. Eles aproximaram os rostos e se encararam por alguns segundos, seus narizes levemente se tocando. Não aguentando mais, Derek colou seus lábios aos de Stiles, iniciando um beijo calmo, apaixonado. Derek queria ser gentil com Stiles, mas também queria demonstrar o quanto o amava. Lentamente, pediu passagem para sua língua, que Stiles prontamente concedeu e o beijo se seguiu como começou: doce, calmo e apaixonado.

Quando se separaram, Stiles novamente tinha aquele sorriso enorme no rosto e estava um pouco sem ar. Derek nunca o tinha visto tão bonito.

\- Eu te amo, pequeno. – Falou baixo, encostando sua testa à dele.

\- Eu também te amo, _Sourwolf_.

Derek sabia que ainda haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas, muitas coisas a serem explicadas. Mas esse não era o momento. Agora, ele só queria aproveitar a descoberta que havia acabado de fazer: seu amor era correspondido.


	20. Capítulo 20

Depois de passar longos minutos simplesmente aproveitando a companhia de Stiles e tentando absorver a informação de que ele _finalmente_ tinha dito o que sentia e de que o sentimento era correspondido, Derek lembrou que havia assuntos muito menos agradáveis que precisavam ser discutidos.

\- Stiles... – Começou, sem ter certeza do que iria falar.

\- Hum? – O garoto murmurou, levantando sua cabeça do peito de Derek para olhar para o rosto dele. Em algum momento, Derek tinha se sentado ao lado do mais novo na cama e passado seu braço por seus ombros, trazendo Stiles para se recostar em seu peito. Sentir o garoto tão perto, seu coração já batendo em um ritmo normal, provocava um alívio indescritível.

\- Você sabe que o _Darach_ era na verdade a sua professora de literatura e que ela continua viva, certo?

Stiles fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

\- Bem... A _pack_ e eu estivemos pensando sobre o que fazer com ela e chegamos a conclusão de que talvez a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação seja... Envolvendo a polícia.

Ao ouvir isso, Stiles se sentou completamente na cama, encarando Derek com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está?

Derek concordou.

\- Acho que está na hora de contarmos para o seu pai.

O garoto ficou em silêncio.

\- Stiles... Pensa bem, está na hora de ele saber. Veja o que aconteceu com você hoje. Se seu pai soubesse a verdade, poderíamos ter avisado a ele o que estava acontecendo e ele poderia ter colocado a polícia para fazer uma busca pela cidade para te achar. Tudo bem, conseguimos te achar, mas e se não tivéssemos conseguido? E isso sem falar que te achamos graças à uma poção que o Deaton fez. E sabe com quem essa poção funcionaria? Somente comigo ou com ele.

\- Como assim? Que poção? Você não me contou essa parte da história.

Derek passou a mão pelos cabelos, apreensivo, mas decidiu que agora que Stiles já sabia que era seu _mate_ mesmo, não havia mal algum em contar a verdade sobre a poção. E foi isso que fez. Quando terminou sua história, Stiles exibia um sorriso tão lindo, que Derek só queria beijá-lo de novo.

\- Então tem uma corda que nos liga um ao outro? Isso é tão incrível! Sabia que existe uma lenda chinesa chamada de “Akai Ito” que diz que os deuses prendem em seu tornozelo um fio vermelho que o liga à sua alma gêmea? Assim as duas almas estão destinadas a se encontrar. E agora isso é real!

Derek sorriu.

\- Stiles, você já sabe que lobisomens, _Darachs_ e Kanimas são reais. Por que essa lenda não seria?

O garoto deu de ombros e exibiu um sorriso doce.

\- Sei lá, eu ainda não vi nenhum vampiro.

Derek revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Por mais alguns segundos ficaram em silêncio, até que o garoto finalmente proferiu:

\- Está bem. Eu aceito contar ao meu pai, mas com uma condição.

Derek concordou com a cabeça.

\- Que condição?

\- Que nós só iremos envolvê-lo se for estritamente necessário. Que tentaremos sempre mantê-lo o mais longe do perigo quanto possível. Não é porque ele vai saber a verdade que precisa ser envolvido em qualquer caso sobrenatural que aparecer.

O lobisomem pegou na mão de Stiles e a apertou levemente.

\- Pode deixar. Faremos de tudo para protege-lo.

\----

Derek havia avisado toda a _pack_ sobre a decisão de Stiles e todos insistiram em estar presentes no momento que Stiles fosse fazer “A Grande Revelação” (que, segundo Isaac falou nas mensagens de texto que trocou com o grupo, tem que ser escrito com letras maiúsculas para destacar a importância do momento).

Então, quando o xerife chegou em casa depois de um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho na delegacia, se espantou ao entrar na sua sala e ver sete adolescentes, um homem que já havia sido acusado de assassinato e... Melissa?

Assim que o viu entrar, Stiles se levantou e começou a andar em sua direção, com as duas mãos abertas à sua frente em sinal de defesa.

\- Pai, antes de você começar a pensar besteira, devo lembra-lo que o Derek aqui, para quem você está olhando com essa cara de espanto, foi declarado inocente e livre de todas as acusações.

O xerife ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- E acho que devo lembra-lo que foi você mesmo quem o acusou de assassinato.

Stiles corou fortemente.

\- Foi tudo um mal-entendido. E para falar a verdade, foi justamente esse mal-entendido que começou tudo.

O xerife estava ainda mais confuso.

\- Tudo o que?

Stiles suspirou e se sentou novamente.

\- Pai, acho melhor você se sentar, porque essa vai ser uma longa história.

\----

A reação do xerife ao saber da verdade foi, primeiramente, de espanto. Depois, de descrença. Mas, vendo Derek se transformar, era óbvio que seu filho não havia ficado louco e de que ele _realmente_ estava lhe falando a verdade, por mais absurda que parecesse.

Depois de aceitar o fato de que lobisomens, kanimas e outras criaturas sobrenaturais realmente existem (o que já levou um bom tempo), o xerife ficou bravo. Bravo por seu filho ter se envolvido nisso. Bravo por seu filho ter escolhido _continuar_ envolvido nisso e bravo por ele ter demorado tanto tempo para lhe contar.

Mas com o apoio e as palavras de sabedoria de Melissa, lembrando-lhe que Stiles havia se envolvido nisso por acidente e de que ele não poderia acreditar que o garoto descobriria que seu melhor amigo havia virado lobisomem e simplesmente viraria as costas para ele, John se acalmou.

Para ajudar, a _pack_ aproveitou esse momento para contar como Stiles era importante para eles, contando tudo que o garoto já havia feito para ajuda-los. Por fim, John aceitou a ideia de que seu único filho estava envolvido em um mundo sobrenatural que ele nem sabia que existia e que, aparentemente, era uma parte importante dele. (E secretamente, o xerife estava aliviado por saber que as mentiras que Stiles vinha contando nos últimos tempos eram sobre isso e não sobre alguma gangue, um culto secreto ou para esconder que ele estava envolvido com drogas. Por mais bizarra que fosse a verdade, pelo menos Stiles não estava tentando prejudicar ninguém – nem a si mesmo).

Depois de contarem a verdade, precisavam falar o que os levou a contar tudo naquele momento. Finalmente falaram tudo sobre os sacrifícios, incluindo a parte em que Stiles fora sequestrado.

\- STILES FOI SEQUESTRADO? – Foi o grito que se ouviu pela casa quando chegaram nessa parte da história.

\- Pai, calma. Eu fui sequestrado, mas está tudo bem, está vendo? A _pack_ me encontrou e chegou a tempo de me resgatar.

\- Mas como? Por quê? – As perguntas não eram muito claras, mas Stiles fez questão de tentar responder o melhor que pôde.

\- Bem, como dissemos antes, fomos atrás do Deaton para resgatá-lo e quando Derek, Scott e Boyd entraram, Isaac e eu ficamos esperando do lado de fora. Foi nesse momento que ele apareceu e conseguiu me sequestrar.

\- Mas por que você? Por que não o Isaac? – Isaac fez uma cara de susto ao ouvir a pergunta e o xerife, notando isso, logo tratou de explicar - Quer dizer, não estou dizendo que o Isaac deveria ter sido sequestrado, claro que não, mas é que não faz sentido. Se ela poderia ter sequestrado um lobisomem, por que escolheu você? Um humano? Quer dizer... você é humano, certo? Ou tem algo a mais que precise me contar, Stiles?

Stiles revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que eu sou humano pai. Sobre a razão de ela ter me sequestrado, bem... – O garoto pigarreou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava nervoso com a reação da _pack_ para sua explicação, já que ainda não havia contado a ninguém o motivo de ele ter sido o escolhido. – Eu perguntei a ela sobre isso. Sabíamos que ela ia sacrificar curandeiros, guardiões, filósofos... Eu não sou nenhuma dessas coisas. Bem, pelo menos, _achei_ que não fosse. Ela disse que me observou, provavelmente por meses, e que viu como eu cuido dos meus amigos, como cuido da _pack_... – Ele desviou seu olhar para Derek por alguns milésimos de segundos, sabendo que não poderia falar o que ela tinha dito sobre os dois na frente do seu pai – Disse que sou sempre eu que faço os planos, que tento defender todo mundo mesmo sendo um “humano frágil” e que eu... Que eu sou um guardião. Mesmo que não saiba disso.

Os olhos do xerife se arregalaram, mas os outros não demonstraram sinal de espanto, apenas de compreensão.

\- Faz sentido. Você sempre tenta cuidar de todo mundo, mesmo. – Allison disse com um sorriso doce, fazendo Stiles corar, e todos prontamente concordaram com ela.

\- Então você foi sequestrado... Por quê? Por que ajuda os outros? Que absurdo!

Stiles deu de ombros.

\- Pai, todo mundo aqui sabe que eu poderia ter sido sequestrado para fazer parte do sacrifício dos virgens – Ele corou um pouquinho... Só um pouquinho – Qualquer pessoa virgem dessa cidade estava suscetível a isso. Você entende, pai? Entende a seriedade da situação? Você consegue imaginar que ela poderia ter sequestrado um garoto de dez anos para sacrificá-lo? Ou uma mãe, que é guardiã de seu filho? É isso que preciso que você entenda pai. Eu estou envolvido nesse mundo sobrenatural, não porque quero virar um lobisomem, porque por mais que isso seja legal, eu não quero, mas sim porque quero tentar ajudar quem precisa. Se eu simplesmente me afastar e fechar os olhos para as situações que sei que existem, estarei fechando os olhos para as pessoas que precisam. Se eu posso ajudar, nem que seja um pouquinho, eu _vou_ ajudar.

O xerife ficou calado. As rugas de preocupação que haviam se formado momentaneamente na sua testa, foram se dissolvendo. Ele olhou para baixo, refletindo, e depois para o lado, encontrando com os olhos a fotografia de sua esposa, situada acima da lareira. Claudia sorria para ele. Ela teria ficado tão orgulhosa. Ela deve _estar_ tão orgulhosa, onde quer que esteja.

John voltou o olhar para seu filho. Um pedacinho de si que havia crescido, se desenvolvido e, de alguma forma, deixado de ser um adolescente comum para se transformar em um homem de 17 anos.

\- Agora entendo porque ela disse que você era um guardião.

Stiles sorriu.


	21. Capítulo 21

\- E então? Você vai nos ajudar? – Stiles perguntou esperançoso.

O xerife suspirou e franziu a testa por alguns segundos, debatendo consigo mesmo a coisa certa a fazer.

\- Vou. – Respondeu por fim. – Mas vamos envolver a menor quantidade de pessoas possíveis, tanto de policiais, quanto de vocês. – O homem lançou um olhar sério para os adolescentes e apontou para Derek - Stiles disse que você é o... Alfa, certo? – A palavra “alfa” soou estranha saindo da boca do xerife.

\- Sim, senhor. – Derek respondeu. Stiles cobriu a boca com a mão para que nem seu pai nem seu namorado vissem como achava divertido ouvir Derek chamando seu pai de “senhor”.

\- Então você vai comigo até a cena do crime. Os outros podem ir para casa descansar.

Erica já estava pronta para protestar, então Derek lhe lançou um olhar sério.

\- Podem ir. Todos estão muito cansados, vocês precisam dormir um pouco. Eu levo o xerife até onde a Jennifer está e assim que tudo estiver resolvido mando uma mensagem para vocês.

Os membros da _pack_ se entreolharam, não querendo contradizer a decisão do alfa, mas querendo ver o desenrolar da história.

\- Tudo bem, mas preciso de carona até o apartamento. – Isaac foi o primeiro a concordar.

\- Eu também. – Cora falou.

\- Eu posso levar vocês – Melissa se ofereceu e logo Allison disse que poderia dar carona para Erica e Boyd.

Já que todos já tinham um meio de voltar para casa, não havia mais razão para que ficassem ali, então se despediram e saíram, ficando na sala apenas Derek, o xerife e Stiles.

\- Ok, se eu vou lidar com um _Dara... Dara..._ Dara o que mesmo? – O xerife perguntou.

Stiles riu.

\- _Darach_ , pai.

\- Isso. Se eu vou lidar com isso aí, talvez seja melhor eu buscar umas coisinhas. Já volto. – E dizendo isso, subiu as escadas, deixando Derek e Stiles sozinhos na sala.

Stiles logo se levantou e foi até onde Derek estava, ficando de frente para ele, somente com alguns centímetros os separando.

\- Hey, promete que vai se cuidar, né? – Stiles pediu.

Derek acenou levemente com a cabeça.

\- E prometo que vou fazer de tudo para proteger seu pai. E não estou falando só de agora.

Stiles sorriu e olhou para os lados, verificando que se seu pai realmente não havia voltado. Voltou seu olhar para Derek, colocou suas mãos sobre as bochechas do mais velho e o puxou para um beijo curto.

\- Obrigado. – Sussurrou.

Derek apenas sorriu e o abraçou. Pouco tempo depois ouviram o xerife voltando, então tiveram que se separar.

\- Vamos? – Ele perguntou para Derek, que acenou com a cabeça e começou a seguir em direção a porta.

Derek e o xerife se despediram de Stiles e cada um seguiu para seu carro (o xerife não achava seguro andar com um ex-suspeito em seu carro – não que ainda achasse que Derek realmente tinha cometido algum crime, mas alguém poderia vê-los no carro e começar a fazer perguntas).

O lobisomem levou o xerife até o local onde Jennifer havia tentado sacrificar Stiles. Assim que saiu do carro notou que havia algo de errado. Ele não tinha certeza do que, mas algo estava diferente.

Os dois seguiram para dentro do prédio e os olhos de Derek se arregalaram quando percebeu o que estava errado. Não havia ninguém ali. Jennifer tinha sumido. Como isso era possível? Derek sabia que ela estava viva, mas estava extremamente machucada quando a deixaram ali. Será que ela tinha conseguido se recuperar tão rápido que já tinha até conseguido fugir?

\- Então, onde ela está? – Perguntou o xerife.

Derek se recompôs e olhou sério para o homem ao seu lado.

\- Ela deveria estar aqui. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela sumiu.

Foi a vez do xerife arregalar os olhos. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Ficaram segundos em silêncio, apenas olhando em volta e um para o outro, até que decidiram começar a investigar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Chegaram perto da pilastra onde Stiles havia sido amarrado e se depararam com uma cena inusitada. Ao redor da pilastra haviam vários símbolos desenhados, formando um círculo perfeito. Derek sabia que da primeira vez que estivera ali estava completamente focado em salvar Stiles, então poderia não ter percebido os símbolos antes, mas achou que realmente teria visto aqueles desenhos enormes pintados no chão. Não, esses símbolos não estavam ali antes. Quem quer que os tenha feito, estivera ali depois que eles já tinham resgatado Stiles. Será que tinha sido a própria Jennifer? Será que era um ritual para que se curasse mais rápido?

Derek tentou se concentrar e relembrar o que tinha acontecido desde que chegaram no local naquela noite. Lembrou de quando entraram no prédio pela primeira vez e de como a primeira coisa que ele havia notado fora Stiles. Mas também lembrou de outra coisa: o cheiro. Quando chegaram no local o cheiro era característico de um lugar velho, que tinha ficado abandonado por muito tempo. Poeira, animais pequenos que provavelmente passaram a morar ali... Mas assim que Jennifer começou a fazer o sacrifício, o cheiro mudou. Algo muito forte começou a se formar no ar e Derek não levou muito tempo para descobrir o que era: cheiro de magia.

Como Jennifer usava magia negra, o cheiro era ruim, quase como se viesse de algo podre. Derek já havia sentido cheiro de magia uma vez, quando era pequeno, e na época achou incrível, porque era adocicado e trazia uma sensação muito boa. Mas magia negra era o oposto. As más intenções ficavam claras até no odor.

O lobisomem voltou para a realidade e logo percebeu outra coisa que estava diferente: aquele cheiro que sentira antes ainda estava ali, mas agora muito mais forte. E, pensando bem, tinha mais alguma coisa...

Derek fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Absorveu todo o odor que podia. Concentrou-se. Sim, o cheiro da magia estava ali, mas tinha outro também. Um cheiro muito mais puro, quase como... Floresta? O que era aquilo? De onde poderia vir esse aroma? Não estavam perto de uma floresta e, por mais que todos os outros lobisomens também cheirassem a floresta na maior parte das vezes, já fazia horas que tinham ido embora dali e o cheiro parecia recente, como se quem quer que tivesse aquele cheiro tivesse acabado de sair.

Decidiu dar mais uma olhada no lugar e na área ao redor do galpão antes de ir embora. Falou com o xerife, mas não lhe contou do cheiro, porque não queria fazer o homem ficar com ainda mais perguntas do que já tinha no momento. Tiraram fotos dos desenhos e mandaram para todos da _pack_ , explicando o que acontecera, mas pedindo para que não se preocupassem com isso naquele dia, pois precisavam muito de descanso. Frustrados e confusos, voltaram para casa com mais perguntas do que respostas.

Foi só na manhã seguinte, depois que Derek já tinha saído para correr no seu caminho de sempre, no meio da reserva, que ele percebeu porque o cheiro que sentira ontem a noite lhe parecera tão familiar.


	22. Capítulo 22

Assim que voltou para casa, Derek pegou os poucos livros que haviam sobrado da biblioteca de sua família e começou a trabalhar. Agora que sabia quem poderia estar envolvido no súbito desaparecimento de Jennifer, queria saber o que aqueles símbolos significavam o mais rápido possível.

Procurou em todos os livros que fizessem alguma referência à magia e até mesmo na internet (porque sim, Derek sabia usar um computador, ao contrário do que sua _pack_ dizia), mas a busca na internet era ainda mais difícil, porque ele não sabia do que os símbolos se tratavam e não conseguia descrevê-los, então a pesquisa não trouxe bons resultados.

Pensou em pedir ajuda à Stiles, mas o garoto ainda estava na escola e faltavam horas para que saísse. Sem outra solução, resolveu pedir ajuda à Deaton. Eles já tinham pedido muita ajuda ao veterinário, mas Derek salvara sua vida no dia anterior, então mais um favorzinho não lhe faria mal, certo?

Foi até o consultório e teve que esperar na recepção, porque Deaton estava atendendo. Enquanto esperava, suas pernas tremiam e ele batia de leve com os dedos no joelho. Estava realmente nervoso.

Assim que a cliente saiu, carregando um Pug no colo e agradecendo ao veterinário, Derek não perdeu tempo. Deaton sabia que algo havia acontecido só de olhar para o rosto de Derek, então logo deixou-o entrar e pediu para lhe contar o que houve. O lobisomem explicou brevemente a situação e lhe mostrou as fotos que havia tirado dos desenhos. Por último falou de sua suspeita, pois achou que se contasse, o veterinário iria entender porque estava tão preocupado.

Deaton foi atrás de seus livros escondidos e, se Derek já estava nervoso antes, ficou ainda pior depois que viu a expressão no rosto do veterinário. O homem normalmente não deixava seu rosto mostrar o que estava sentindo, então saber que até ele não conseguia esconder a preocupação só deixava a situação muito pior.

Passaram horas debruçados sobre os livros, tentando encontrar alguma coisa (Deaton teve que interromper a busca algumas vezes para atender seus clientes) até que finalmente acharam o que estavam procurando. Depois de lerem tudo o que o livro trazia sobre o assunto, se sentiram ainda pior. Derek agradeceu a ajuda do veterinário e foi para casa, pronto para tirar satisfações.

 

\---

 

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, a cena que viu o enfureceu mais ainda. Peter estava sentado em seu sofá, com um jornal aberto em mãos e os pés em cima da mesa de centro, como se esperasse por Derek há horas.

Furioso, o lobisomem entrou no apartamento e parou em frente ao seu tio.

\- Você pode me explicar porque estava fazendo um ritual de magia negra ontem a noite? – Perguntou, aproximando o rosto de seu tio, pronto para pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento.

Peter deu um sorrisinho presunçoso e colocou o jornal ao seu lado no sofá, parecendo totalmente calmo. Derek teve que se controlar para não acabar realmente avançando nele.

\- Bem, então você já descobriu que fui eu. E o ritual? Descobriu sobre o que era?

\- E por que você acha que estou tão nervoso?! Você fez um ritual para transmitir a magia, Peter! Transmitir a magia da Jennifer para você!

\- Bem, se você já sabe a resposta, então por que perguntou?

Derek rosnou e sentiu suas presas começarem a aparecer. Peter levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já que você quer tanto saber, eu fiz isso por você.

O mais novo levantou as sobrancelhas em questionamento, mas não fez esforço nenhum para fazer suas presas desaparecerem.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Peter suspirou dramaticamente, entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou as mãos na barriga, em uma posição tão relaxada que a raiva de Derek só aumentou.

\- Bem, acredito que você saiba que a nossa querida amiga Jennifer era na verdade um druida muito malvado, que, ao invés de usar suas forças sobrenaturais para o bem, só queria causar mal a pessoas queridas e inocentes, como o seu namoradinho.

Derek rosnou de novo e Peter soltou uma risada.

\- Acontece que, mesmo praticando magia negra, ainda assim ela poderia usar seus poderes para... Digamos... Salvar algumas pessoas. Só que, conhecendo nossa querida amiguinha, sabemos com certeza que ela nunca faria isso. Então eu pensei: se ela não vai usar os poderes para salvar essas pessoas, por que eu não uso? Claro que não foram exatamente essas palavras que me ocorreram no momento, mas a questão é que eu tive a ideia de transferir os poderes dela para mim. Assim eu poderia ajudar vocês a finalmente destruir a _pack_ de alfas e restaurar a paz na nossa querida Beacon Hills. Fiz minhas pesquisas e achei um ritual exatamente como queria, eu só precisava deixa-la fraca o suficiente para que não conseguisse usar a magia em mim e isso vocês, sem saber, me proporcionaram ontem a noite.

\- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você fez isso para nos ajudar?

Peter deu de ombros.

\- Não só para ajudar vocês, para **me** ajudar também. Afinal, se esses alfas resolverem acabar com vocês, com certeza vão querer me matar também.

\- Peter. – Derek falou pausadamente. – Você já tentou matar vários membros da minha _pack_. Como é que você acha que eu vou conseguir acreditar que está disposto a nos ajudar?

Após ouvir isso, Peter mudou a postura imediatamente. Sentou-se direito no sofá, seu semblante ficou sério e ele falou, olhando nos olhos de seu sobrinho:

\- Aquela criatura que tentou matar os seus amigos não era eu e você sabe disso. Eu estava com problemas muito mais sérios do que você pensa, Derek. A única coisa que eu reconhecia eram meus instintos de lobo. Eu sei que cometi muitos erros depois que voltei ao normal também, mas nunca tive a intenção de realmente machucar um de seus amigos. Por mais que você tenha se esquecido disso, você ainda é meu sobrinho. Sei que você não me considera mais parte da família, mas eu te considero. E se uma _pack_ de alfas vem ameaçar a minha família, eu a protejo. Eu não estou brincando, fiz isso para te proteger. Você e eu? Nós estamos do mesmo lado. E se você quer acabar com aqueles alfas, vai precisar da minha ajuda.

Derek ouviu o pequeno discurso de seu tio calado e, quando ele terminou de falar, não soube o que deveria responder. Por isso ficaram em silêncio durante vários minutos. Peter se recostou no sofá e novamente mostrou aquela postura calma, tranquila. Derek andou pela sala tentando liberar pelo menos um pouco da adrenalina que começou a sentir depois de descobrir que fora seu próprio tio que fizera o ritual de magia negra.

A verdade é que, depois de Paige, a confiança do lobisomem em seu tio nunca mais foi a mesma. A relação deles mudou totalmente e Derek sempre achou que ele nunca fosse conseguir perdoar seu tio completamente. Mas aí o incêndio aconteceu e somente duas pessoas da sua família ficaram vivas. Não tinha como ele simplesmente continuar a guardar tanto rancor de um dos pouquíssimos membros que restaram de sua família, ainda mais vendo Peter naquele estado. Derek sentiu pena dele. Vê-lo naquele hospital, acreditando realmente que ele nunca iria se recuperar...

Imagine o tamanho de sua surpresa quando ele voltou para Beacon Hills e descobriu tudo que seu tio havia feito. Peter diz que protege sua família. Como Derek pode acreditar nisso sendo que foi ele mesmo o culpado pela morte de sua irmã? Mas é claro, o que Peter falou era verdade. Enquanto estava naquele estado, os únicos instintos que seguia eram os da sua parte lobo. Aqueles instintos que provavelmente diziam que seria muito mais fácil se tornar um alfa do que ter que ser aceito em uma _pack_. Além do mais, depois que se tornasse um alfa poderia ter o bando que quisesse. Não precisaria mais ficar sozinho.

Há tantas coisas que Derek precisava levar em consideração... Peter é poderoso. Sempre foi. Não só tem uma incrível força física, mas também conhece segredos e feitiços com os quais a _pack_ de Derek nem sonha. É muito esperto e tem um poder enorme de manipulação, o que é uma coisa terrível na maioria das vezes, mas que poderia ser muito útil se usado corretamente.

Além disso... Derek tem um ponto fraco, que, por mais que tente manter escondido, não é muito difícil de adivinhar: família. Peter é seu tio. Irmão de sua mãe, a melhor alfa que ele já conheceu. Peter cuidou de Derek quando ele era criança, ensinou muito do que sabe sobre manter o controle do seu lobo, por mais irônico que isso possa parecer. Por pior que Peter pudesse ser, Derek realmente acreditava que ele pelo menos merecesse o benefício da dúvida.

O alfa suspirou longamente e finalmente parou de andar pela sala. Sentou-se ao lado de Peter no sofá, fazendo questão de deixar uma distância considerável entre eles, olhou para seu tio e falou:

\- Ok. Eu vou confiar em você. – Peter começou a abrir um sorriso, então Derek logo fez questão de esclarecer: - Mas toda a _pack_ tem que saber o que aconteceu. Nada de segredos. E se você vai mesmo nos ajudar, vai ter que primeiro aprender como essa magia funciona, vai ter que aprender alguns feitiços e acho que Deaton poderá te ajudar com isso. Mas escute bem...

Derek aproximou seu rosto ao de Peter, mudando a cor de seus olhos para vermelho para Peter ter noção de que ele estava falando extremamente sério e de aquilo era um comando de alfa:

– Você só vai aprender alguns feitiços, o que acharmos que podemos usar contra eles. E quando essa luta tiver fim, nada mais de magia negra, entendeu? Vou falar com Deaton e ver o que podemos fazer. Eu estou confiando em você agora, Peter, mas não posso simplesmente deixar você sair praticando magia por todo o país. Entendeu?

Peter deu um suspiro, quase parecendo entediado, como se tivesse previsto exatamente essa reação. É claro que ele não estava feliz com a decisão de seu sobrinho, mas de que adiantaria discutir naquele momento? Essa discussão teria que ficar para mais tarde.

\- Tudo bem, meu sobrinho querido. E se quer tanto que sua _pack_ fique sabendo da situação então mande logo uma mensagem para todos eles e marque uma reunião aqui.

Derek revirou os olhos. É claro que ele faria isso, não precisava de Peter dando ordens. _Ele_ era o alfa, afinal.

Foi só quando pegou seu telefone para mandar a mensagem para os outros que um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

\- Peter... O que aconteceu com a Jennifer depois do ritual?

\- Aparentemente ela estava tão fraca quando a encontrei, que o ritual foi demais para ela. Digamos que... Ela não tenha resistido.

Derek arregalou os olhos e levou alguns segundos para conseguir falar alguma coisa.

\- Ela morreu?!

Peter revirou os olhos.

\- Geralmente é isso que queremos dizer com “não resistiu”. É, Derek, ela morreu.

Derek abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, incerto do que dizer. Até que decidiu fazer a pergunta mais óbvia:

\- E o que você fez com ela?

\- Cremei, é claro. Onde você acha que eu estive a noite toda?


	23. Capítulo 23

A tarde logo passou e assim que Derek teve certeza de que todos já tinham voltado da escola, mandou uma mensagem para sua _pack_ , convocando outra reunião. Ele se sentia mal por ter que chamá-los de novo tão cedo, mas infelizmente não havia outra opção. Por mais que todos estivessem cansados, Derek não poderia simplesmente pedir para a _pack_ de alfas esperar até que todos estivessem recuperados para atacar. Ou quem sabe pedir para Peter não fazer nada até todos estarem melhor. Até parece. A essa hora Peter provavelmente já tinha encontrado uns cinco livros de magia negra e estava quase fazendo outro ritual.

Uma batida na porta despertou Derek de seus pensamentos e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto assim que ele sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha do corredor.

\- Hey. – Falou quando abriu a porta, se deparando com Stiles do outro lado, mordendo o lábio inferior e mexendo suas mãos nervosamente.

O garoto respirou fundo e olhou para Derek, dando um sorriso cauteloso.

\- Oi.

Automaticamente as sobrancelhas do lobisomem se ergueram em um sinal de confusão. Por que Stiles parecia tão nervoso?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao garoto, que ainda não parara de mexer suas mãos, um sinal claro de nervosismo.

Stiles olhou para o lado esquerdo e para baixo. Apertou um pouco os dedos e finalmente voltou a olhar para Derek, uma expressão parecida com medo em seu rosto.

\- Não aconteceu nada.

Besteira.

\- Certo. Então por que você está tão nervoso?

Stiles finalmente parou de mexer os dedos, mas logo levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, outro sinal mais do que óbvio de que ele estava nervoso.

\- É que... Eu sei que nós conversamos ontem e tivemos aquele momento lindo e de que nos beijamos e foi ótimo, sério, foi mesmo, mas...

\- Mas o que? – Derek perguntou, seu coração já acelerando, suas mãos começando a suar.

Stiles suspirou.

\- É que eu não sei como agir com você agora. – Ele falou baixinho. Derek teve certeza de que não teria ouvido se não tivesse a audição tão apurada.

O alfa respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar e acabar com o medo que tinha sentido, já pensando nos piores cenários quando ouviu aquele “mas”. Passou as mãos na calça para limpar um pouco do suor e finalmente se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Stiles, é só você agir naturalmente.

Stiles revirou os olhos e olhou fixamente para o lobisomem. Sua expressão parecia demonstrar que ele estava se preparando para explicar uma coisa muito complicada:

\- Derek, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu nunca namorei. E nós só começamos a namorar ontem. Quer dizer, nós estamos namorando... Certo? – Ele corou. Derek achou fofo, mas revirou os olhos do mesmo jeito, porque Stiles era um idiota às vezes.

\- Stiles, eu te disse que você é meu _mate_ e que eu te amo. Você disse que corresponde meus sentimentos, então sim, claro que estamos namorando.

O garoto deu um lindo sorriso, mas logo voltou a expressão séria:

\- Ok. É um alívio ouvir você confirmar isso. Mas a questão é que: eu não só não sei ainda como é namorar, mas eu também não sei o que fazer quando eu estou... Perto de você, sabe? Quer dizer, eu posso te cumprimentar com um beijo? Eu posso te abraçar? Ou você vai ficar com raiva? E se você for uma daquelas pessoas que odeia contato físico? E quando a _pack_ estiver aqui, como nós vamos agir?

Era muita informação para absorver de uma vez só, então Derek pegou Stiles pela mão, arrastou-o para dentro do apartamento, fechou a porta e levou o garoto até o sofá. Pediu para ele se sentar e pegou sua outra mão. Olhando em seus olhos, respondeu:

\- Eu nem lembro de todas as perguntas que você acabou de fazer, mas tem algumas coisas que eu posso e vou te responder. Sim, você com certeza, definitivamente, pode me cumprimentar com um beijo. – Stiles corou de novo e sorriu. – Sim, você pode me abraçar. Onde e quando quiser. Quer dizer, considerando que ainda não contamos da nossa relação para o seu pai, acho melhor não fazermos isso em público por enquanto. Mas esse é o único motivo, Stiles. Por mim você pode me abraçar quando e onde quiser, inclusive na frente da _pack_. Eu demorei muito tempo para admitir meus sentimentos por você e agora que finalmente fiz isso, não quero que tenhamos de nos esconder.

Stiles apertou as mãos do lobisomem.

\- Eu também não quero ter que esconder que estamos juntos. É só que... Você nunca me pareceu gostar muito de contato físico, então achei que fosse se sentir desconfortável. Especialmente na frente de outras pessoas.

Derek deu um pequeno sorriso, trouxe as mãos de Stiles até seus lábios e as beijou delicadamente.

\- Eu realmente nunca gostei de contato físico. Mas com você tudo é sempre diferente, não é?

Stiles deu um sorriso enorme. Soltou suas mãos e as enlaçou no pescoço do alfa.

\- Bom saber disso. Podemos dar aquele beijo do qual falamos agora?

Derek sorriu abertamente e logo colou seus lábios aos do garoto.

 

\---

 

O resto da _pack_ logo chegou. Cora, Isaac, Erica e Boyd chegaram juntos. Derek estranhou, mas ficou feliz por eles estarem parecendo se dar tão bem agora. Stiles e ele tinham decidido contar a todos logo sobre sua relação, assim não precisariam ter medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos em público.

Quando todos estavam sentados e acomodados, inclusive Peter, que estava sentado em um canto com um sorriso presunçoso, Derek se levantou e foi para o centro da sala. Pigarreou, juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, olhou para Stiles (que estava extremamente pálido) e falou:

\- Bem, eu convoquei essa reunião porque temos um assunto muito sério para discutir, mas, antes disso, Stiles e eu temos um anúncio para fazer. 

Assim que ele falou isso, parecia que todos tinham ajeitado suas posições, vindo mais para frente no sofá, cadeira ou onde quer que estivessem. Parecia que ninguém estava respirando.

\- Stiles e eu estamos... Namorando. – Falou finalmente.

Por alguns segundos ninguém falou nada, todos com uma expressão de choque no rosto, sem acreditar que realmente tinham ouvido aquilo. Mas depois de alguns segundos logo se recuperaram e vários gritos puderam ser ouvidos, alguns só uma exclamação de felicidade, mas muitos deles dizendo “finalmente!”. Bem, parecia que todo mundo estava feliz com a decisão deles, então.

Derek se permitiu sorrir um pouco, especialmente depois de ver a expressão de alívio no rosto de Stiles. As garotas logo se levantaram para abraçar o adolescente e os garotos vieram primeiro em direção a Derek. Boyd deu-lhe um abraço curto e um tapinha nas costas, o cumprimentando com um sorriso. Isaac lhe deu abraço forte, desejando-lhe parabéns e dizendo o quanto estava feliz pelos dois. Scott se aproximou e estendeu a mão para que Derek apertasse. O lobisomem mais novo olhou seriamente nos olhos de seu alfa e disse:

\- Se você machucar o meu melhor amigo, Hale...

Derek revirou os olhos:

\- Você vai me matar, eu sei.

Scott pareceu considerar um pouco e respondeu:

\- Bem, na verdade acho ele mesmo te mataria. Mas eu ajudaria, se ele pedisse.

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas, falando pausadamente:

\- Ok... Mas saiba que eu amo o seu melhor amigo e que definitivamente vou fazer de tudo para nunca machucá-lo.

Scott sorriu, parecendo contente com a resposta.

Logo as meninas vieram cumprimentar o alfa e os garotos foram falar com Stiles. Depois que todos já tinham desejado os seus “parabéns!” (incluindo Peter, mas de uma forma bem menos graciosa e simpática do que os outros membros da _pack_ ) era hora de começar a discutir o assunto pelo qual Derek tinha convocado a reunião.

Todos se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares e Derek respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de contar-lhes a história. Falou sobre a cena que havia encontrado no dia anterior, o que tinham descoberto hoje de manhã e, finalmente, o que Peter tinha feito. Ao final de sua explicação, todos encaravam Peter sem acreditar.

\- Você fez o quê? – Stiles perguntou, uma expressão de raiva clara em seu rosto.

Peter revirou os olhos, como se fazer um ritual sobrenatural de magia negra para roubar os poderes de alguém fosse algo totalmente aceitável.

\- Acredito que todos vocês já tenham percebido que, apesar de nossa _pack_ não ser fraca, não somos páreo para aqueles alfas. Nós precisávamos de algo a mais e eu encontrei justamente isso. Nós não só seremos mais poderosos agora, mas também temos um trunfo que eles nem sequer imaginariam. Se encontrarmos as magias certas podemos finalmente acabar com eles.

\- Mas você roubou a magia dela, Peter! Com um ritual de magia negra! O que você estava pensando? Você sabe o que isso pode provocar?

Ao ver que não só Peter, mas todos na sala (menos Derek) pareciam não estar entendendo o que Stiles queria dizer, o garoto jogou as mãos ao alto, num sinal claro de frustração.

\- Vocês não assistem Sobrenatural, não? Qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com magia negra não pode acabar bem, muito menos com magia roubada!

Naquele momento Derek sentiu muito não poder compartilhar as informações que tinha descoberto durante a tarde, depois de ter falado com Peter e antes da _pack_ chegar. Mas, por mais que confiasse em todos da sua _pack_ , sabia que se contasse a qualquer um deles, Peter poderia perceber alguma coisa.

\- Stiles. – Ele chamou em uma voz calma, tentando fazer com que seu namorado também se acalmasse. Assim que a atenção do garoto se voltou para ele, falou: - Eu entendo sua preocupação. Temos que ser cautelosos agora. Mas conversei com Peter e ele concordou em trabalhar com a magia apenas o suficiente para nos livrarmos da _pack_ de alfas.

\- Derek, você acha mesmo que, assim que esses alfas não estiverem mais aqui, Peter vai simplesmente parar de usar o que aprendeu?

Derek olhou firmemente para Peter quando respondeu:

\- Não. Mas no momento ele é a melhor chance que temos, então, se quisermos derrotar os alfas de uma vez por todas, vamos ter que usar a magia. – Derek dirigiu seu olhar para o resto da _pack_ quando continuou – Não estou pedindo para confiarem nele, apenas para que deem uma chance a essa ideia. Peter só poderá praticar a magia durante nossas sessões de treinamento, então ele nunca ficará sozinho. Pedirei para Deaton para que ele o ajude, assim ele não terá a oportunidade de fazer nada que não deve e estará sempre sendo monitorado. – Derek dirigiu um último olhar firme para seu tio e voltou a olhar para a _pack_.

Todos pareciam estar pensando profundamente no que o alfa tinha acabado de dizer. Passaram longos minutos em silêncio, até que Allison se pronunciou:

\- Tudo bem. Mas vou passar a levar algumas flechas com _wolfsbane_ para os treinamentos a partir de agora. Só para nos prevenir.

Derek sorriu e alguns risinhos foram ouvidos. A tensão na sala lentamente começou a se dissipar.


End file.
